The Legend of Zelda: Seven Swords Saga
by Royazali
Summary: Zelda invites the Links over for a fun filled party but it gets crashed when the baddies appear and do what else but capture her? Its up to the Links to save the day! But can they survive themselves? Its a Loz/AoL-ALttP/LA-OOT-MM-OoA/OoS-WW-TP crossover!
1. Letters from Link

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at doing a Zelda fic on this site. I always said I was a huge Zelda fan yet no fictions so here it is. Please be nice and enjoy! The first chapter is basically just intro so bear with me… 'sigh' Here goes…**

* * *

Hey, my name's Link. You may know me from the ever popular Legend of Zelda franchise or perhaps from the Super Smash Brothers series. Yeah, you could say I get around, but that isn't the half of it. You see, I'm not the only 'Link' around.

I'm Lord of the Pen Link, and sadly, I'm not in this fic. But some of my other incarnations are. And let me tell you, they're a real handful. Facing penguins and leoplurodons are nothing compared to _these_ guys.

First, there's the very first Link. He has, how do you say, anger management problems? He's completely obsessed with being acknowledged as the best since he was here before all of us, but no one takes him seriously.

The guy from A Link to the Past is completely opposite of him. He seems fine with just going with whatever everyone else wants. He acts all friendly but I swear something's wrong with the guy. You know what they say: Watch out for the short ones _and_ the quiet ones.

I guess that means Lord Hiei is rightfully feared… But why did he have to get the K.O? Why?-! _I_ wanted to kill him! I- 'ahem' Moving on…

Then there's Ocarina of Time Link. Everyone knows this guy. He's probably the most popular out of all of us. He tends to assume the 'Leader' role which gets on Brunette's nerves since _he_ wants to be number one. Can't say I blame the guy; I'm a little jealous of him too. Still, his skills and abilities are some of the best.

The odd thing about Majora's Mask Link is that he's Ocarina of Time Link. Confusing? Not really… They're like total opposites. I guess seven years _is _a big difference. Where Ocarina is calm and outgoing, Majora over here is rash and impulsive. I guess you can blame it on his age. But I'd watch out if I were you… Ocarina ticked him off once… It wasn't pretty…

It was like when Sesshomaru destroyed Isengard. He completely transformed and BAM! Total destruction! Of course OOT Link is okay; otherwise he wouldn't be in this fic.

The Oracle guy is…different. Since none of his adventures took place in Hyrule, he's a little off… At least he knows what the Triforce is, thank the goddesses. You could call him the 'smart guy' of the group. Some people even say he's Zelda's favorite. But how can that be? _Im_ the favorite, right? I mean, so what if Zelda and Squall were kinda close in the end! It doesn't matter, right? Right?-!

I'm sorry; it seems I've done it again… Moving along here we have:

Wind Waker Link. The rest of us really don't associate with him. Sure, he's one of us but… Just Look at him! He's so weird! Yes, he's killed Ganon, and yes, he's a formidable opponent but, I just can't take him seriously. Maybe when he gets older? He _is_ the youngest one here.

Twilight Princess Link, on the other hand, has earned our respect, er, not all of ours but who's counting? He's the new kid on the block so it gets kinda 'awkward' when he hangs with the older Links. Can you imagine a Link that doesn't know what an Octorock is? Even Wind Boy knows what that is! Despite his clueless-ness, he's a pretty good fighter. Majora seems to like him which upsets Ocarina but who am I to judge? I'm not even _in_ this fic!

I may not be in the fic, but some major baddies are. Starting at the top of the list is Ganon or Ganondorf or Prince of Darkness or whatever he's calling himself these days…

He started messing with Zelda a few years back and it really started to get on our nerves. I mean, leave the girl alone already! Sure, she's easy to kidnap but that doesn't mean you have to do it 24/7! Get a hobby already! The guy is obsessed with gaining the power of the Triforce and destroying the world or something. Can't he think of anything more original than that?

Eventually our good ole pals down at Nintendo got bored and stuck us with another villain.

Vaati is, well, I don't know. But at least he's not after the Triforce. He wants something called the 'Light Force' or whatever. Personally, I think he's just a pervert who gets off by kidnapping young maidens. Come to think of it, Ganon used to do the same thing… Huh, I guess they're both perverts. Anyway, he's a big fan of 'Capture the Zelda' so we don't like him that much.

Dark Link on the other hand, could care less about the Princess. He's a true villain through and through. I have nightmares about this guy… 'shudders' He may share our name but he's nothing like us! All he cares about is destroying us for good. I don't know why… It's not like we ever did anything to _him…_

But enough about these villains… Time to talk about our female lead: Zelda.

Every Link knows her. Knows her for her lame habit of always getting kidnapped…or put under a spell…or getting sealed in stone…or being possessed…or getting kidnapped again…or just plain out being stupid. But we love her for it. It gives us something to do on weekends.

Speaking of that, she's invited us all to her castle for a huge Legend of Zelda party. Unfortunately, I can't go because there are hints of a sequel to the triquel so yeah…

Why don't you stick with this fic and continue to the next chapter? Then you can tell me all about it! Sounds like a good deal to me.

Lord of the Pen Link, signing out~

* * *

**Okay, so you know all the characters now but what happens when you put seven different Links in a room with one Zelda? And what of the baddies? You'll just have ta wait and find out!  
Srry bout the shortness but its just an intro so yeah... Next will be longer, promise!**

**Till next Chap!**


	2. The Party is Crashed

**Srry this chap took awhile ta get posted… I had a random oneshot to do and playing with several Links, altho fun, is tough. I kind of made my own Hyrule to support the story but it's still the same so yeah… Enjoy!**

* * *

Hyrule Castle. The only castle_ in_ Hyrule. It was here that several of the Links first started their journey and so shall their journey start again…

Hyrule Castle was located in the center of the Kingdom of Hyrule surrounded by a vast field known simply as Hyrule Field. Occupying the four corners of the land were the four territories of Hyrule. The vast forest to the south, tall impassable mountains to the north, a large lake lay to the east, and the west was consumed by desert. Each territory was unique and added its own quality to Hyrule.

It was in Hyrule Castle, located in the center of the kingdom, where our story begins…

As usual, when things got too boring in Hyrule, Princess Zelda would hold a party and invite all the Links to come and join her. Most of the time, all of them showed up, eager to meet their Princess once again. Sometimes, however, certain things prevented them from coming, like a giant moon bent on destroying the world in three days for example. This time around, most of them were able to make it.

The party was to be held in the large entrance hall of the castle. Several decorations were hung about and the large table in the middle was littered with food. The whole thing seemed merry and festive.

OOT waved at Majora's Mask Link from across the room. "Hey! See you could make it this year! Any problems with that moon?"

He half glared back at him. "No, or else I wouldn't be here!"

Ocarina of Time frowned. "Was I really that rude when I was that age?" he asked himself.

"You're always rude regardless of your age," quipped the original Link. He was glaring at Ocarina with jealous hatred.

He looked at him innocently, "I don't think so…"

"Oh but you are… Mr. Popular thinks he knows everything! Just because everyone likes _you_ doesn't mean that you're the _best_! You got that?-! Fairy Boy?-!"

At this he glared back. "Says the Link who actually turns_ into_ a fairy!"

"Oh, no you didn't!"

Just then Twilight Princess Link decided to show up. "Hey guys, what's up?"

The Brunette simply glared at both of them, "Great! Just great! Now it's Mr. Popular Wannabe!" He turned and walked away, but not before yelling, "I hate you people!"

"What's _his_ problem?"

Ocarina shrugged. "He's been here for a long time… Anyway, this is your first time here, right? What do you think?"

"It's awesome. I never realized how many of us there are… It's kinda weird that we all look the same…"

"You'll get used to it." He picked up a glass and offered it to him, "Milk?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Over by a corner, all by himself, was Wind Waker Link. He stared at the other Links timidly. They were so big and cool looking! _Him_ on the other hand… He shook his head. _No! I must prove to them I belong here and take my place amongst my fellow Links! _Gathering his courage, he approached the first Link he saw. "Um, hey… I'm Wind Waker Link and I-"

"What the hell is this?-!" exclaimed Mr. AMP. He glared down at Wind Waker. "First the pretty boy and now this…thing?-! What has happened to my precious Legend of Zelda series?-!" He stalked off in total despair. "Square Enix never had these problems…"

Wind Waker nearly burst into tears. _Thing?-! He called me a thing! _He clenched his fits determinedly. _Forget about him then! There has to be Someone here who will accept me! _He looked around and found a Link close to his age. _There! _He walked up to him, determined to get it right. "Hey, there! I'm Wind Waker Link and I-"

The little Hero of Time stared at him blankly. "Oh, you're that cel shaded Link. The one with the boat, right?"

He smiled, glad that someone knew who he was. "Yeah! Yeah, that's me!"

"I thought so…" He turned and walked away. "I don't like to associate with people like you."

Wind Waker Link was left alone, by himself, and no one cared.

Standing by the door, watching this all unfold, was A Link to the Past Link. Although he enjoyed these get togethers and seeing everyone again, he was content to just sit back and watch, not getting himself involved.

All the parties were like this. Ocarina tried to make everyone happy. Wind Waker tried to fit in but never succeeded. The young Hero of Time mostly did his own thing while Brunette constantly bickered amongst them. The only one missing was-

"Hey…"

ALttP smiled as the Oracle Link walked in. "What took you?"

"Oh, you know… This and that…"

"You got lost, didn't you?"

"Its not my fault I've never been to Hyrule before," he sulked. "I'd usually just teleport directly to the castle but something was interfering…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"It's nothing. So how's the party?"

He chuckled, "See for yourself…"

Majora's Mask was talking excitedly with the Twilight kid, ignoring Ocarina of Time. He did his best to act like he didn't care that he was being ignored but it showed. Wind Waker was sulking in a corner again while the original Link glared at them all.

Oracle Link sighed, "Didn't miss a thing, did I?"

"Not really…"

"So where is the Princess?" he asked.

"Oh, you know her… She always waits until the last minute to do important things…"

"True."

Five minutes later the Princess herself arrived. She smiled at them all, happy that they had come.

"My Links, I'm so glad you could make it! I have something I wish to share with you…" All the Links listened, eager to hear what it was. "You see, I…"

Suddenly the room grew dark and was filled with an evil aura. Out of the darkness emerged Ganondorf. The many Links instantly drew forth their weapons, anticipating a fight.

Ganondorf sneered down at them and grabbed hold of the Princess Zelda. "Don't move or your precious princess dies!"

The Links did as he said, not wanting any harm to befall her.

He laughed at their helplessness. "And thus the mighty Heroes amount to nothing…" He turned to Zelda, "And now, my princess, I think its time for us to be on our way. You have something that I desire and I will not be denied! Mwuhahahaha…Ha?"

As soon as he started his evil laugh _another_ villain arrived.

Vaati grabbed hold of Princess Zelda, laughing manically as he did so. "Aahahahahhaha! At last I have found you, Princess Zelda! Now come with me. You have something that I desire and I will not be denied!" He paused as he finally noticed Ganondorf.

They stared at each other in complete confusion.

Ganondorf pulled Zelda closer to him. "Hey, get your own princess."

Vaati pulled Zelda closer to him. "I just did!"

"Give her back! I'm capturing her!" he yelled, pulling her back.

"No, I need her so I can get the Light Force!"

"Well, I need her so I can get the Triforce!"

"And I need her so I can become a God!"

"I was here first!"

All the Links watched in stunned silence as Ganondorf and Vaati argued over Zelda.

"Um…shouldn't we do something?" asked Wind Waker.

Seeing as it was_ him_ that said that, they completely ignored him.

"I kidnapped her first!" yelled Ganondorf. He drew out his sword, ready to do battle for the Princess.

Vaati sneered. "You honestly think you can best me, wizard? Very well! Let's see you try!"

Ocarina folded his arms. "Five rupees says Ganon wins…"

His younger self grinned, "You're on! Hey Seasons, who're _you_ rooting for?"

"I hope they simply kill each other so we don't have to worry about it."

"Well _that's _no fun!"

"No… _That_ is no fun…" said ALttP seriously, pointing to the third villain to make an appearance.

Dark Link had decided to show up. He ignored Ganondorf's and Vaati's little lover's spat and focused his attention on the Links.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" He gazed at the Links each in turn. "A brunette, a rabbit, two fairy boys, an outsider, a deformed thing, and a dog… Heh, not much if you ask me…"

"What did you say?-!"

"Say that again to my face, you imposter!"

"He called me thing!"

Assuming the role of 'leader', Ocarina stepped forward. "Call us what you will. We beat you once and we can beat you again! Now hand over the Princess!"

"I think not." He raised his hand and created a portal of darkness which consumed the Links, teleporting them outside of the castle. He then turned to Ganondorf and Vaati, "So…what shall we do with our princess?"

Zelda drew back in fear. "I'm warning you… If you harm me in any way you'll regret it! Link will come for me! I know he will!"

"Hmph, I plan on it…"

**X**

"Zelda! Zelda!" Link banged on the castle doors trying to get in. "_Zelda!_"

Oracle Link sighed. "I should have known something like this would happen…"

"Then you should have done something about it!" yelled the brunette. "Now Zelda has been captured by those monsters and goddesses knows what they're doing to her!"

"What are we going to do, guys?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Twilight withdrew his ball and chain. "We're going to break down the door!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" warned ALttP.

Too late. Link swung with all his might, releasing his weapon. The ball hit the doors and ricocheted off, nearly hitting WW.

"I told you…" He sighed. "They've put up a barrier to prevent us access. They do this all the time…"

The Links sighed, knowing what happened next. The bad guys capture the princess, puts up a barrier, and the next thing you know you're traversing a huge world map going to dungeons to look for random items to dispel the barrier…

"So…now what?"

The Hero of Time folded his arms in thought. "Well… Usually someone would show up and tell us what to do or at least give us a hint…"

The original Link scoffed. "What? You need someone to hold your hand? _I_ didn't need any help._ I_ figured out things all by myself!"

Twilight laughed, "Sure ya did… 'Dodongo dislike smoke', anyone?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, come on guys! Zelda's been captured!" exclaimed WW. "Stop arguing already and figure out how to save her!"

For once they listened to him. They thought for a long while, trying to think of how to get past the barrier.

"We could always blow it up…" offered TP.

"I have a super bomb we could use…" mentioned ALttP.

"No way! Powder Kegs are way better!" argued MM.

"Perhaps magic would work…?" guessed AoL.

"Smash it with the Skull Hammer?" ventured WW.

"Maybe a song could dispel it?" wondered OOT.

"A combination of all of them might work…" mused OoA.

They all sighed, drawing a blank.

"My my… Isn't _this_ a sight to see…"

They all looked up to see a familiar owl, well, familiar to some of them.

"One, two, three… Four, five, six, seven! Seven Links, hoo hoot!"

"Kaepora Gaebora!"

The giant owl hooted and landed near them. "Been awhile, eh Link?"

"I assume you're not here to chat," said Link. "Tell us what we must do."

"Anxious, are we? Very well then…" The owl twisted his head as he began his speech. "The Princess Zelda has been captured by three villains. Ganondorf who seeks the Triforce. Vaati who seeks the Light Force. And Dark Link who seeks nothing but your destruction. In order to break the barrier around this castle and rescue the Princess, you must embark on a most dangerous quest, hoo hoot. Scattered around the four territories of Hyrule are seven dungeons. Each dungeon is unique and will reflect the ones from your previous adventures. In each dungeon is a specific item, guarded by a demon from your past. These items are the keys to unlocking this barrier. Once you have collected each item, return here and break the seal. Only then will you be able to rescue the Princess Zelda." He paused. "Would you like to hear what I said again?"

WW smiled, "Sure!"

The two Heroes of Time groaned. "Not again…"

"The Princess Zelda has been captured by three villains. Ganondorf who seeks the Triforce. Vaati who seeks the Light Force. And Dark Link who seeks nothing but your destruction. In order to break the barrier around this castle and rescue the Princess, you must embark on a most dangerous quest, hoo hoot. Scattered around the four territories of Hyrule are seven dungeons. Each dungeon is unique and will reflect the ones from your previous adventures. In each dungeon is a specific item, guarded by a demon from your past. These items are the keys to unlocking this barrier. Once you have collected each item, return here and break the seal. Only then will you be able to rescue the Princess Zelda." He paused. "Would you like to hear what I said again?"

"No!" The Links grabbed Wind Waker before he could say anything. "We're good!"

"I see, hoo hoot. Good. I suppose I should leave now. There are yet more heroes that need guiding… Until next we meet, hoo hoot!" With a mighty flap of his wings, the great owl flew off.

The Links were left alone to wonder about their new quest.

* * *

**Its not a bad chapter. I intro'd everyone, got the story going, and yeah! So the princess is captured and the quest is under way! But we all know its never that simple…**

**Also if anyone has any nicknames for the heroes I'd appreciate your feed back!**

**Till next Chap!**


	3. Nickname Time

**Srry 'bout having a filler chap so early in the story but it was necessary, lol. So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight… We have to collect seven items, each in seven different dungeons, just so we can dispel the barrier?"

"Seems that way," smiled A Link to the Past.

"How can you be smiling?-!" asked Brunette angrily. "Going through seven dungeons will take forever!"

"I'm just happy it's not twelve dungeons." He answered simply. "Now _that_ takes forever."

They all sighed. Everyone knew that ALttP had been through the most dungeons out of all of them.

"The owl said that each dungeon is unique, reflecting ones from our previous journey…" said OoS.

"Yeah, so?"

"So I'm guessing that there's a dungeon, one for each of us. And the demon from our past… I bet it's a boss that we've faced before…"

"Give the guy a gold rupee," continued Brunette sarcastically. "None of that helps if we don't even know where the first dungeon is!"

"Stop being so negative all the time," said Twilight Princess annoyed. "He's just trying to help, unlike you."

The original Link glared at him. "Well _excuuuse me,_ Princess."

TP may have been new to the Zelda Universe but he knew enough to know that that was no compliment. He drew his sword, "Take it back!"

"What? Is the Princess going to fight?" he mocked. "That's a first…"

"Shut up!"

Twilight attacked the brunette Link who put up his shield to defend himself. As the Hero of Light backed off, Link drew his own sword and charged. The other Links in the group sighed and ignored them.

"So, where do you think the first dungeon is?" asked Wind Waker.

MM spoke up saying, "I think the first dungeon is in-"

"The forest." finished OOT. He ignored the glare he was getting from his younger self and continued, "Isn't the first dungeon usually always in a forest?"

ALttP frowned, "Mine wasn't."

"Same here," added WW.

Oracle Link shook his head, "Not me…"

"Oh…" He scratched his head slightly confused. "So where is it then?"

Young Link rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten or do you just not pay attention?" He brought out his world map which had several glowing dots on it. "The place we should head for next always lights up so we always know what to do!"

"Wasn't Kaepora the one who told us that?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"In that case, I didn't pay attention."

"Ack! And you call yourself the Hero of Time?-! More like the Hero of I waste Time!"

"Hey! You have no right to talk to me that way!"

"Wanna bet?-!"

Oracle Link sighed as they continued to argue. "I guess it's up to us then…"

"Shouldn't we try to break them up?" asked WW.

"Nah, best let these things run their course." replied ALttP. "Now let's see that map…"

There were several dots glowing on the map of Hyrule. One was located past the forest in the south. Another was in the center of the Lake Hylia. The third dot was somewhere in the mountains to the north while two more were located in the desert.

"That's odd… Where's the other two?"

"We're here…"

He smiled as Twilight and Brunette finally decided to join their group. "That's nice but I was referring to the map."

"We get a map?" asked Brunette, fixing his hat.

"Of course we get a map!" answered WW. "It's standard equipment."

"I wasn't asking _you_."

"Seriously, what is you problem?-!" TP glared at him. "Just because he's weird doesn't give you the right to be mean to him!"

The little Hero of Winds sniffed back some tears, "Weird…?"

"You want to start round two right here right now, pretty boy?-!"

"You want me to kick your ass again, smart ass?-!"

A Link to the Past sighed. "It's so nice to be on an adventure with everyone…"

OOT and MM were arguing with each other, WW was feeling dejected, TP and AoL were threatening to kill each other while OoS tried to break everyone up and get them focused.

ALttP smiled, knowing exactly how to get their attention. "I wonder how Princess Zelda is doing? It must be awfully lonely in that castle…"

At the mention of the Princess everyone stopped. Zelda was in danger. This was no time to be arguing amongst themselves.

"So where should we start?" asked Ocarina of Time.

"Here." He pointed to the glowing dot just past the forest. "It should be the easiest to get to."

"The forest, huh?" Young Link grinned. "This should be easy!"

"Well if it's anything like the forest _I've_ been to, I doubt it…" said Twilight. "That Skull Kid pissed me off…"

OOT laughed, "You and me both…"

The Link from Majora's Mask glared at him once more. "Hey! The Skull Kid was just misunderstood!"

"I'm misunderstood…" piped WW.

"No one asked you."

"I wonder if Zelda is being treated fairly?" asked ALttP, once more getting their attention.

"Zelda…right…" OOT faced them. "Alright, listen up! Zelda's been captured and it's up to us to save her! Our first trial lies south toward the forest. Let's go!"

They all stared at him blankly.

"W-What?"

"Who died and made _you_ king?"

Oracle Link sighed in irritation. "Enough with the useless bickering! Let's get going already!"

"Um…guys? Can I say something?" asked WW.

"What?"

"We're going to be traveling with each other for a long time, right? Well, wont it be weird calling each other Link all the time?"

They thought it over. "I suppose…"

WW smiled; glad he was finally being taken seriously for once. "That's why I thought it would be neat if we all had nicknames!"

The original Link scoffed, "Nicknames?-! Ha! _You_ people can have nicknames. _I'm_ staying as Link."

"How come _you_ get to be Link?-!" yelled TP.

"Because _I_ was here first!" he answered. "I'm the original so I get to be Link."

"I think we should call him Brunette," offered ALttP. "He _is_ the only one amongst us."

"What?-!"

"Either that or smart ass," teased MM.

Brunette turned on him. "And how 'bout we call _you_ Brat, you little twerp?-! Or maybe Grasshopper?"

"Hey!"

"You can call me Hero of Time," said Ocarina. "I think it suits me perfectly."

Grasshopper rounded on him. "No fair! _I'm_ the Hero of Time!"

"A little one…" mumbled WW.

"You're smaller than _me_, toon boy!" He paused. "Yeah! We'll call you Toony!"

"Great idea, Grasshopper," commented Twilight.

"Don't call me that!"

"In any case, our nicknames should reflect who we are," said Oracle Link. "I'm assuming 'Ages' is out of the question seeing as it has a connection with 'Time'. So you can just call me Seasons. Sound fair?"

"Seasons, huh? Sure, why not?"

Seasons continued saying, "Seeing as you can't decide who should be named 'Hero of Time', why don't you simply be Ocarina?"

Adult Link sighed, "I suppose…"

"Right. And _you_ should be-"

Young Link glared at him. "If you even _think_ of calling me Majora, I'll go Fierce Deity on your-"

"Okay, okay… Grasshopper then."

"No!"

"Why don't we simply call him Young Link?" offered Ocarina. "That's what he went by in SSBM."

Young Link sighed, giving up. "Fine, whatever… And Twilight? What about _him_?"

"Twilight seems fine to me," he said.

"Then that just leaves you…"

Everyone turned to A Link to the Past.

He simply smiled back saying, "Oh, whatever will be fine…"

"We can call him rabbit…" offered Young Link. "That's what Dark called him, right?"

"Why _did_ he call you that?" asked Twilight.

"You know how you can transform into a wolf?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, in certain situations, I turn into a rabbit."

"Wow…"

"No, rabbit won't work… It should be something 'hero-ish'," said Ocarina.

"If anything _my_ nickname should be Hero…" mumbled Brunette.

"But what?"

"Weren't you a famous knight or something?" asked Toony.

"I was the last descendant of the Royal Hyrulian Knights," he said.

"Then it's settled! You should be called Knight!"

He smiled, "If you say so…"

Brunette rolled his eyes. "Great. We all have corny nicknames. Can we get this quest going and save the Princess already?"

"I agree. It's been three chapters already and we still haven't been to the first dungeon yet," informed Seasons.

"Two guesses who's fault _that_ is..." mumbled Twilight to Young Link.

"I heard that!"

"Alright!" Ocarina scooped up the map. "The first dungeon lies in the forest south of here! Let's get moving!"

Young Link held out his hand, "Can I have my map back?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry…" He gave it back and grinned. "_Now_ let's get moving!"

And so the Fellowship of the Links embarked towards the first step of their journey!

* * *

**Once again, srry 'bout filler. The next chap will pick things up, lol. I was sick of naming them based off their game so I made this chap. Hope ta see ya again!**

**Till next Chap!**


	4. The Great Palace

**Srry for taking so long… I had to -insert lame excuses here- so yeah… Many apologies! Hopefully the chap makes up for my non-updated-ness. Enjoy!

* * *

**

The forest in southern Hyrule had many names. The most common of these names being the Lost Woods. Simple reason really. Everyone who entered the woods ended up lost. And the Links were no exception…

Knight smiled sheepishly, "I think we're lost…"

"Ya think?-!" Brunette turned to glare at Ocarina, "Some leader _you _are…"

Ocarina stared at his map nervously, "Well, um… The glowing dot is here and we're here so… We're close…?"

Seasons sighed, "I knew this would happen…" He started scanning the forest, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Twilight.

"A stump."

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"W-What?" he asked, slightly embarrassed. "In order to get out of the forest you need to travel east, then south, west, and north, taking each step in a warmer season."

"And you need the stump why?"

"To change the season!" he said like it was obvious.

"Riiight…"

"I say we simply follow the Skull Kid," said Twilight. "It may not be the fastest way to get through the forest but it'll get you out nonetheless."

Toony looked at him confused, "What's a Skull Kid?"

Young Link glared at him, "Don't you know anything? In any case, we should look for the white monkey, not the Skull Kid." He paused, "Then again, depending on the day, the course will be different…"

"I don't know about the second part but looking for the monkey sounds like a good idea," said Knight. "That's how I managed to enter the Dark Palace."

"Yes, but without changing the seasons-"

"I know!" Toony turned to Twilight. "You're a dog, right? Cant you just sniff our way out?"

Twilight resisted the urge to punch him. "I am _not _a dog so stop treating me like one!"

"But will it work?"

"Well…"

Brunette had had enough. "That's it! You are all useless, you know that?-!"

They turned on him, "Well I don't see _you _thinking of a way out of here!"

"Tch, that's because I don't have to," he said. "I _know _the way out."

"Then what is it?" asked Ocarina skeptical.

Brunette grinned, enjoying his moment in the spotlight, and said simply, "North, west, south, west."

"Eh?"

"You've got to be kidding…"

"I already told you! Its east, south, west, north!" argued Seasons.

"And was this forest of yours located in Hyrule?" he asked.

"Er, no…"

"Well _mine _was so I say we do this _my _way."

They all sighed. It was best to do as he said otherwise they would be stuck there arguing all day. And so the Links followed Brunette through the forest and to their astonishment out of the forest.

"See? What did I tell you? North, west, south, west is the only way to go when you're stuck in a forest. Admit it, I'm the best."

"You could have told us that sooner…" said Twilight flatly.

"What? And pass up the chance to see you all bickering like the clueless fools you are?"

"Are you sure your tunic's green?" asked Young Link. "Cuz I swear you remind me of Dark sometimes."

"How dare you compare me to that villain!"

"He has a point though," said Ocarina. "You could be more helpful, you know."

"Like you were in the forest?" he asked.

"Why you-"

"I suppose, since you were so helpful in the forest, you can help us with our new problem?" asked Knight.

Brunette turned to him, eager to show off, er, I mean help. "Why of course! What's the problem?"

"That."

He pointed ahead where a large mountain loomed. It wasn't as big as Death Mountain but it was big nonetheless. A single building lay at the top but it was too far up to make out any details.

"I don't remember a mountain past the forest," said Ocarina.

"That's because _you've _never been past the forest," said Young Link. "That being said… I don't remember a mountain either… Twilight?"

He shrugged, "The only thing past my forest was more forest."

Toony brought out his telescope to get a better look at the building. "It looks like some kind of palace," he said. "I think it leads into the mountain…"

Twilight equipped his Hawkeye, "Yeah, you're right. Maybe it's a dungeon?"

Seasons brought out his map. "The glowing dot was around here somewhere. It could be…"

"Let me see that," Brunette took Toony's telescope and looked for himself, "I don't believe it…"

"What? What is it?"

"It's the Great Palace…" He tossed the telescope back.

"The Great Palace? What's that?" asked Ocarina.

"It's the last dungeon in 'Adventure of Link'." he answered. "That's where the Thunderbird resides."

"What's that?" asked Young Link.

Brunette rolled his eyes, "Honestly, haven't any of you played Zelda II?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads, "Nope."

"In any case, this seems to be our first dungeon," said Knight. "Shall we get going?"

Following the path before them, the Links climbed up the mountain and entered the Great Palace. The Great Palace was just that: Great. Several corridors went off in several directions, dead ends littered most passages, and the place was swarming with tough enemies. The whole dungeon could take weeks to traverse. Luckily, Brunette knew exactly where they were going.

"Watch your step," he warned. "There's a fake brick here and-"

"Aah!"

He rolled his eyes as Toony fell into the hole. "Told ya…"

Toony smiled. "I'm okay! I just need to- Ah!"

"Did I mention the bots?" asked Brunette with a smile.

Toony drew his sword and killed the little bots that ganged up on him. "No, you didn't!"

"Well now you know. C'mon guys, we've got a long way to go…"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

The rest of the Links continued down the elevator with Toony following behind. They made a left and continued.

"So what's in this room?" asked Seasons.

"Nothing."

He stopped. "Nothing? Seriously?"

"Yep," he continued over the bridge. "Most of this dungeon is just empty space filled with monsters."

"So is there an item for this dungeon?" asked Twilight. "Like a cool Spinner thing or something?"

"Nope. Just dungeon."

"Then what's the point?"

"The _point _is to use your skills to defeat the enemies and ultimately destroy the boss," he answered irritated. "Isn't that why we do this?"

"I always liked getting a new item," admitted Young Link. "That's why I went into dungeons."

"I liked the thrill of the challenge!" stated Ocarina. "New enemies… New puzzles… Nothing is as satisfying as solving a difficult block puzzle."

"I was forced to go into dungeons…" said Toony sadly. "The king made me…"

"Same here," added Twilight. "If there's one thing I learned from my quest it was to never argue with Midna… Still, getting new stuff was always cool."

"I liked the challenge of it," said Seasons, adding his opinion.

They turned to Knight, waiting to know his ideas.

"I don't know… I guess, I simply enjoyed the feeling of destroying evil and knowing that peace was that much closer…" He smiled, "You know?"

They sweat dropped. "Figures…"

After continuing east, they went down another elevator. Following the path, they came upon a room with several blocks blocking the path. Once they were cleared, the Links continued, heading down yet another elevator.

"Sure are a lot of elevators in this dungeon…" remarked Seasons.

Brunette sighed, "You have no idea…"

So after avoiding some enemies and going down yet another elevator, they entered another room littered with blocks. Once they were cleared the Links found themselves up against an armored enemy.

"What _is _that?" asked Toony. "It looks like an Iron Knuckle and a Rito had babies…"

Everyone gave him the 'WTF?-!' expression.

"What's a Rito?" asked Seasons.

"Um… Its like a Zora with feathers…? They're birds descended from the Zora tribe and-"

The two Hero's of Time looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um, Knight, I think Toony here has been in your mushroom stash…" said Ocarina.

"Oh, but I gave them to the witch before we started this fic."

"Your magic powder then…" said Young Link.

"Look, Toony, Zoras live in the water, okay?" said Ocarina slowly so he could understand. "They don't fly."

"But-"

"Ah who cares?" Twilight drew his sword. "All that matters is how to kill it."

"Hmph," Brunette stepped forward and drew his own sword. "Watch and learn."

Everyone watched as Brunette faced off against the Blue Fokka. Both combatants eyed each other warily, waiting for the other to make a move. Brunette gripped his sword tightly and attacked. The Fokka put up its shield to defend itself and fired a laser beam from its sword. Brunette blocked and attacked again. The whole fight went this way and in the end he was victorious.

He rejoined his fellow Links, a smug grin on his face. "Well? Aren't I awesome?"

"Eh…"

"What do you mean, eh?-! That's one of the hardest enemies in Zelda II!"

"Whatever…"

The rest of the Links continued down the path, ignoring Brunette's yells. After yet another elevator, a couple enemies, and another Blue Fokka (followed by another elevator), they fell down a secret hole which led them to a lower floor of the Palace.

"For a dungeon with no perks it sure has its twists and turns…" complained Young Link.

"Seriously… Why are we here again?" asked Twilight.

"To destroy evil!" yelled Brunette.

"And to get the item to dispel the barrier," added Seasons.

"What is it anyway?" asked Toony.

Brunette hesitated, "Uh…well…"

"What? The so called 'best Link' doesn't know?" asked Ocarina sarcastically, getting him back for earlier. "I'm shocked!"

"Shut up! The item at the end of this dungeon is the Triforce of Courage but I already have that!" He held up his hand to show proof. "That's why I don't know what it is…"

"Well there's one way to find out…"

After a surprise attack from a Giant Bot, they fell once more into a hole, landing on the final floor of the dungeon. The boss chamber lay ahead, to their right…

Brunette sighed and faced them. "This is it. From here on I'm going it alone."

"What?-! But we're a team!" argued Ocarina.

He shook his head. "This is my boss and I'm facing it alone."

"Wouldn't it be easier to gang up on it?" asked Seasons. "We could over power it and-"

"Can you use magic?" he asked bluntly.

"What? No, I-"

"Then you'd just get in my way."

"But wont it be dangerous?" asked Toony concerned.

"Forget it," said Twilight. "If he wants to go it alone, let him. When he doesn't come out we'll take care of it."

"Thanks for your support," he said flatly.

"At least bring a fairy with you," said Young Link. "You never know, right?"

"I don't need one," he said cockily. "I've killed this boss before. This should be a piece of cake." He turned his back on them and entered the boss chamber.

"Jerk!" Young Link glared at the closed door. "Like I'd give you a fairy anyway!"

"So what do you think the Thunderbird is like, anyway?" asked Ocarina.

"I've never even heard of it," said Seasons.

"Maybe it's a giant bird that flies at you and you have to smash its face in with a giant hammer!" guessed Toony excitedly.

"What _are _you on?" wondered Twilight.

"In any case, its his fight now…" said Knight. "All we can do is wait."

**X**

The room was small, just as he remembered it. Once the door had closed, Brunette had used the Shield and Reflect spells, knowing they would help in the fight to come. As soon as the Thunderbird appeared, he used the Thunder spell to weaken it and got ready to fight.

The Thunderbird turned blue as a result of the spell and was now vulnerable to Brunette's attacks. The bird flew around the room, firing several fireballs at him whose effects were greatly weakened due to his spells.

He sighed. "You'd think after all this time you would learn some new tricks or something… Oh well, your fault, not mine."

He leapt into the air using the Jump spell and slashed at its head with his sword. The bird responded by spewing more fireballs. Brunette dodged the best he could and kept attacking. The Thunderbird soon fell against his relentless attacks and self destructed, revealing the item that he was there to collect.

He stared at it blankly. "It's a…crystal?" He picked it up and examined it. "This is what we came all this way here for? Talk about lame… Ah well, whatever…"

He pocketed the crystal and rejoined his companions.

**X**

As the door opened Twilight looked up, "Oh, you're alive…"

Brunette's eye twitched. "Oh, you're alive…?-! That's all you have to say?-!"

"Sort of, yeah…"

"Why I outta-"

"So what did you get?" asked Ocarina.

He glared at him. "A crystal, not like that's any help. I'm fine by the way," he added. "In case any of you were wondering."

"A crystal? So we're searching for crystals?" asked Young Link.

"Wouldn't be a first," said Knight.

Ocarina smiled. "Alright! We have our first item! On to the second!" He paused. "How do we get out of here again?"

They all stared at each other, unsure of the answer.

"Cant we just use the elevators?" asked Toony.

Young Link frowned. "Yeah, but we fell down some holes so…"

"How did you get out last time?" asked Seasons.

He paused. "You know… I don't remember…"

Twilight rolled his eyes. "Well _that's _helpful… There's got to be a way to get out… But what?"

They sighed, drawing a blank.

"We could use my Magic Mirror," offered Knight. "It can transport us back to the beginning of the dungeon."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!"

"I was just curious if you could come up with an answer without me."

"You calling us stupid?"

He simply smiled and brought out his mirror, teleporting them out of the dungeon. Once outside, Ocarina brought out his map.

"We did this dungeon so our next destination should be…"

"This one," pointed Young Link. "Lake Hylia."

"Why that one?"

"It's the closest," he said simply.

"A lake… That could prove difficult…" mumbled Knight.

"Why's that?" asked Twilight curiously.

"Because some of us cant swim."

"Eh?-!"

* * *

**Yay! Like I said, srry for the wait. And yeah, Dark is the last boss of the Great Palace but that wouldn't have worked so yeah…lol Up next? Something random! What is it? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Till next Chap!**


	5. Four Swords and a Fairy

**Once again, many apologies! I got distracted this time, lol. You can blame Hetalia. But I'm back now so here we go! Welcome to your something random! Enjoy!

* * *

**

To some people Hyrule is a big place. There are mountains, forests, deserts, vast fields… With so much land between the various towns its easy to get lost. Even if you do have a map…

Green held out his map looking at it confused. "You _sure _we're going the right way?"

Blue took it, rolled it up, and hit him with it. "Yes! And quit asking that!"

Vio took the map then and examined it. "According to this you're wrong."

He glared at him. "I'm never wrong!"

Red sighed, "I wish…"

"What was that?-!"

The Links of the Four Sword were lost. They had been invited to Zelda's party like the others but due to some poor directions they were late.

"Green! Get him off of me!" whined Red.

He sighed. "Blue, get off of Red…"

"There you go! Defending him again! He has to learn to fight back!"

"Fighting is usually seen as a last resort to most people," said Vio.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?-!"

Vio rolled up the map and looked ahead, "The castle should be this way."

"Then we should get going…" said Green.

Red looked up, "That means we can finally see Zelda!"

"Hey! Quit ignoring me!" yelled Blue as he ran after them.

They were just about to enter Hyrule Castle Town when something unexpected happened. A small bright blue ball of light collided with Blue's head. He instantly drew his sword, looking for a fight.

"Who's there?-! You wanna fight?-! Bring it!"

"Calm down, Blue. Its only a fairy…"

Red smiled and picked up the fairy. "Hey there! My name is Red! We should be friends!"

The fairy looked at them all then finally spotted Green. "Link!" She flew straight over to him and said, "Oh my goddesses, Link! Where have you been?-! I was looking _everywhere _for you! Hey! What's up with your fan boys? Listen! You have to help me! Watch out! There's a-"

Blue grabbed the fairy and shook it. "Shut up! You're annoying! And I'm no fan boy!"

She bit him.

"Ow! What'cha do _that _for?-!"

Vio sighed and approached the fairy. "Correct me if Im wrong but you're Navi, Link's fairy, right?"

"Hello! Yes, I am Navi," bobbed the fairy.

"What were you flying from?" asked Green. "You were going awfully fast…"

Suddenly the fairy started spazzing. "Listen! I was flying from this guy-"

"Guy?"

"He had funny clothes and kept saying this weird phrase…"

"What was it?"

Before the fairy could answer, the guy in question appeared. He gazed at the Links in complete awe. The Links gazed back in complete indifference.

"What the hell…"

"Not this guy again…"

"Should have known…"

"Great…"

The man did a little spin while saying, "Tingle Tingle Kooloo-Limpah!" Pieces of confetti rained down and he gave them a wide grin. "To think that I, Tingle, would be blessed to meet not one but five fairies today! How lucky I must be!"

"F-Fairy?-!" Blue glared. "Listen, bub, I aint no fairy!"

Tingle walked up and shook his hand, "This is truly a blessed day!"

"Get off me you freak!"

Navi hid behind Green, "That's him! That's the weird guy!"

Green sighed, "Alright Tingle, what do you want _this _time?"

"Want? All Tingle wants is to become fairies like yourself!"

"Stop speaking in third person!" yelled Blue annoyed.

"Agreed." Vio eyed Tingle with disinterest. "And if all you wanted was to become a fairy, why did you steal all our force gems?"

"Gathering force gems is but one way Tingle can accomplish his goal!" he declared.

"And the other way is to die," Blue took out his sword, "Here, let me help you…"

"Now now…" Green smiled nervously. "How can we help you?"

The best thing to do when dealing with Tingle was to just go with whatever he said. The Links had learned this fact the hard way…

"Tingle only wishes to speak with your friend, Miss Blue Fairy. Tingle wishes to know her secrets…" He eyed Navi hungrily.

Red pulled at Green's tunic, "We shouldn't trust him. He's scary…"

"I agree… What should we do, Vio?"

"We cant exactly give her up. I'm worried what someone like Tingle would do with a fairy however…"

"However we should just hand her over and get going?" guessed Blue.

"Something like that…"

"But we mustn't!" whined Red. "She needs our help and as Heroes its our job to protect those in need!"

Green grinned. "I know!" He brought out a bottle and handed it to Tingle. Inside was a fairy. "This fairy is special. You can have it if you like."

Tingle's eyes lit up. "For me?-! Oh Mr. Fairy, you are oh so kind! Tingle shall never forget this! I am in your debt!"

"Y-Yeah… Just, don't bother us again…"

He did a twirl, said his famous line, and flew off in is mini balloon.

Blue sighed, "And the point of that was…?"

Navi bobbed up and down in excitement. "Oh thank you! You are oh so kind!"

"Okay, now she's starting to sound like the freak."

"How can I repay you?" She answered for them saying, "I know! You're a Link, right? Then that means you must like Princess Zelda! I shall take you to her!"

Red smiled, "Thanks! We were kind of lost so-"

"We weren't lost!" argued Blue. "We were just taking a shortcut…"

"That ended up getting us lost…"

"You got something to say, Vio?-!"

"Nothing at all."

Green turned to Navi. "I'd appreciate it if you could lead us to the castle."

"Okay!"

Navi led them to the castle like she said she would but what they found was something unexpected. A barrier surrounded the building and all entry was blocked.

"What's up with this?" asked Blue. "Zelda didn't mention this on the invitation…"

"I don't think she expected it…" Vio inspected the barrier. "This aura… It feels familiar…"

"I don't like the looks of this…" mumbled Red.

Green turned to Navi, "What happened here?"

"Beats me. I was being chased by that fairy freak… I have no idea."

"Well _that's _helpful…"

"Hoo Hoot!"

The Links sighed, "Kaepora…"

The owl landed next to them, twirling his head as he did so, "Hoo Hoot! Greetings, Links! A little late to the party I see…"

"What the hell do you want?" asked Blue, getting down to business.

"I see you're as rude as ever…" Kaepora ruffled his feathers. "As you can see, the castle has been surrounded by a barrier. Three villains, Ganon, Vaati, and Dark Link have captured the princess and plan on using her for their own ends. The many Links have already embarked on their quest to restore the castle to its natural state and-"

"Say what?-! They already left?-!" asked Green. "Then we should catch up to them! We have to help and-"

"If I can finish…" The owl twisted his head once more. "Unbeknownst to the Links, there are actually two barriers binding the castle. They go to dispel the one set by Ganon. Your task is to destroy the one created by the Wind Mage Vaati. Scattered throughout Hyrule are four gems. These gems are the keys to destroying this barrier and are the first step in your quest to defeating the evil Wind Mage." He paused. "Do you want to hear what I said again?"

Red raised his hand, "Um… Can you repeat that last-"

Green and Blue stopped him, "We're good."

He nodded, "Very well then. My task is now complete. The rest is in your hands…" He spread his wings and flew away.

Vio folded his arms, "Well that was nice of him. Tell us what to do and then fly off… So predictable…"

"But what are we going to do, guys?" asked Red. "Zelda's been captured!"

"We'll just have to do what the owl said," said Green. "We'll find the gems, dispel the barrier, and defeat Vaati!"

"That's nice and all but we don't even know where those gems are!" yelled Blue.

That's when Navi piped up saying, "I got it! Listen! This is it! This is my mission! I will guide you through your quest and ensure victory!"

Green and Blue's eyes widened, "Oh goddesses no…"

Red smiled, "Sure!"

Vio simply shrugged, "As long as you know where we're going…"

"Okay!"

And so the Links of the Four Sword embarked on their quest, led by Navi, to dispel the barrier and defeat Vaati thus saving the Princess Zelda. But nothing is ever as it seems…

* * *

**Told ya it'd be random! Ya cant kill Vaati without the Four Sword, right? ^.^ So I guess this is the Eleven Sword Saga…or as I like to call it- The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Ocarina of Majora's Oracle of Twilight Wind. Lol Up next we go back to our Heroes and discover the horrible-ness of the Water Temple!**

**Till next Chap!**


	6. The Water Temple

**Might as well get used to this back and forth-ness. It'll be happening a lot. But not as bad as Lord of the Pen, lol.  
LotP Link- That was pretty bad…  
Anywho! I totally jipped the Water Temple. You'll see how… Enjoy!  
This chap goes to my bud who beat Ocarina of Time for the first time evah! Good Luck on Twilight!

* * *

**

Lake Hylia. Located in eastern Hyrule, it was the biggest lake in the entire kingdom. Most of the area was consumed by the vastness of its shores except for a small island located at its center. This island, or rather the temple located beneath it, was the second stopping point for the Links on their quest.

Ocarina scratched his head in slight confusion, "So, um… How is this going to work again?"

Brunette rolled his eyes, "You're the 'leader' aren't you? Figure it out! Or is this all the famous Hero of Time can amount to?"

"Hey!"

"He has a point though," agreed Young Link. "As the party leader you're supposed to have all the answers."

He looked at him sadly, "Et tu, Young Link?"

"All Shakespearean references aside, we _do _have a problem." Seasons faced the Links. "I have no qualms with water myself, but some of us will have difficulties…"

"What's the big deal?" asked Toony. "All we have to do is get to that island, right?"

"The dungeon is located _underneath _the island, "informed Knight. "And according to Ocarina, most of the temple itself is underwater."

He paled, "But… I cant swim all that well…"

Twilight turned to him, "Your whole world is covered in water and you cant swim? How useless can you get?"

"I can too swim! Just…not that well…"

Ocarina sighed, "How about this: Those who can swim tag along while those who cant stay here?"

Once again Brunette turned on him, "Oh no way! There's no way you're leaving me with that deformed brat!"

"But you cant swim! You'd only slow us down."

"I don't _need _to swim!" Out of no where, Brunette took out one of his many items. "I have a raft, see? Pretty cool, huh?"

Twilight scoffed, "What good is that thing going to do other than give you a few splinters?"

"Seriously… The dungeon is _below _the water not on top of it." said Young Link copying Twilight's tone.

Brunette glared at him, "Quiet you little snot!"

"What did you call me?-!"

"You heard me! Or are you just as dysfunctional as our so called leader?"

Ocarina glared at him, "Hey now, don't bring me into this-"

"How dare you compare me to that oversized dolt!" yelled Young Link.

The 'oversized dolt' turned to him. "What's _that _supposed to mean?-!"

Seasons gave out an irritated sigh before yelling, "Knock it off!"

"You stay out of this Harp Boy!" yelled Brunette.

"Oh that is it!"

Knight, Twilight, and Toony watched as the other Links continued to argue amongst themselves. Ocarina and Young Link were bickering over something random while Brunette and Seasons kept calling each other names.

"Are they always like this?" asked Twilight.

Knight smiled, "You should have been there when Toony first showed up."

The Link in question paled, "That was…horrible…"

"What? What happened?"

"I try not to think about it…"

Suddenly Knight snapped his fingers as if struck by an idea. "I've got it!"

The other Links turned to him, surprised by his unusual outburst.

"Got what? Milk?"

"I know how we can all enter the dungeon."

"How?"

"We'll simply borrow each other's equipment," he said simply.

"Oh! I get it!" Seasons smiled, "Why didn't _I _think of that?"

"Think of what?"

"I have a mermaid suit so I don't really need my flippers," he said. "One of you can use them."

"So we get hand-me-downs?" asked Brunette unenthused.

"Either that or stay here," said Ocarina.

"Tch… Whatever…"

Seasons nodded. "Alright, so this is what we're going to do…"

After quite a bit of item swapping, the Links were ready. Ocarina, Young Link, Twilight, and Seasons were already set. Toony had to borrow Seasons' Zora's Ring and Flippers while Brunette equipped himself with Knight's extra Flippers and Seasons' extra Zora's Ring. Knight had to borrow an extra Zora's Tunic from Ocarina but other than that he was good to go.

"So, are we all set?" asked Ocarina for the third time.

"Yeah but why did you have another Zora's Tunic?" asked Young Link.

"Eh heh… Well, lets just say I ran into a Like Like once and-"

"Say no more; I understand."

Twilight turned to Young Link. "Where's your equipment?"

He grinned, "Don't need any." Taking out the Zora's Mask he equipped it, turning himself into a Zora.

Ocarina snickered, "Better make sure Princess Ruto doesn't spot you like that."

"She's _your _fiancé."

That shut him up.

Once the Links were properly equipped they dived into Lake Hylia, swimming through the temple entrance and surfacing at the beginning of the dungeon.

Ocarina sighed, "Here we go again…"

After getting out of the water, the Links got down to business.

Brunette looked around, "Alright! Where's the boss?"

"On the other side of the room, but-" answered Ocarina.

"Then what are we waiting for?-! Lets go kill it!"

"But we cant do that."

He paused to glare. "And why is that?"

"We need the boss key to open the door."

The other Links nodded in understanding. Brunette however looked at them like they were crazy.

"The hell? Since when do we need a special key to get to the boss? What happened to rush in, kill it, and win?"

Twilight grinned, "Just face it already. You're too old fashioned to be of any use."

"Watch it, pretty boy!"

Seasons stepped in-between them before a fight could break out. "In any case, do you remember where the key is?"

All eyes turned to Ocarina.

"Um…well…no."

They anime fell.

"How can you not remember?-!" yelled Young Link.

"Well, this dungeon was big and confusing. I hardly remember anything after Dark Link…"

"Then get your brain checked!"

"So will Dark make an appearance?" asked Knight.

Brunette turned to him, "I don think so. He wasn't at my dungeon so why should he be at this one?"

"Cuz I'm better than you?" guessed Ocarina.

"Why I outta-"

"Okay! We know what to do so lets go do it!" cheered Twilight.

They looked at him confused.

He scratched his head in slight embarrassment. "Sorry, just wanted to try being the party leader for once…"

Ocarina glared. "Well don't."

"I think he'd make a better party leader than _you_," mumbled Young Link.

"So, what's our first step?" asked Toony finally.

"Well, in order to get the boss key first we have to mess with the water level, collect some keys, defeat Dark if he decides to show up, mess with the water level again, key, and _then _boss key." He paused. "I think…"

"That'll take forever!"

"Isn't there a faster way?" asked Toony.

Ocarina thought for a minute. "We _could _skip the key part… In that case all we would have to do is- I got it!" He gave Brunette a smile, "Boy am I glad you're here!"

"What? What do you want me to do?" he asked warily.

He simply gave him a sly grin and jumped into the water saying, "Follow me, guys…"

The Links sank to the bottommost floor of the dungeon and after following a short corridor they resurfaced in a small room. They got out of the water and faced the door on the other side of the room. It was locked and the platform leading to it was blocked by sharp spikes.

"What now genius?"

"We get to the other side obviously." Ocarina pulled out his Longshot and used it to get to the other side by locking onto the target above the door.

Knight, Young Link, Seasons, Twilight, and Toony did the same. Brunette had to use his jump spell to cross the gap seeing as he didn't have a Hookshot/Clawshot/Long Hook.

"Okay… The door is locked. What are we doing here?"

Ocarina gave him that same sly smile. "_We _are waiting for _you _to open the door."

"What?-! But I don't have a-" Then it hit him. "Oh no way! I refuse!"

"Its either that or waste half a day going through this entire dungeon."

"What? What does he want him to do?" asked Toony.

Knight stifled a laugh, knowing _exactly _what he wanted him to do.

"Okay, now I want to know too," said Twilight. "What's so funny?"

"Its _not _funny!" yelled Brunette angrily. "And I'm _not _going to do it!"

"You'd rather we waste time in this horrid dungeon while those fiendish villains do as they please with the Princess?" asked Ocarina.

"No! Of course not! But-"

"Then what's the hold up?" asked Young Link. "It cant be as bad as having to wear the Great Fairy's Mask…"

There it was. 'Fairy'. Suddenly Seasons got it. He laughed making Brunette glare at him.

"Its not funny!"

"Aw c'mon, Brunette," he said, "It'll only be for a minute. We wont tell anyone."

"But I don't…" He grit his teeth, giving in. "Fine! But this stays between us, got it? If I hear one of you leaked this I'll-"

"Yes yes… We'll keep it to ourselves." Ocarina waved it off. "Now will you do it already?"

Brunette clutched his fists, "Fine."

There was a small flash of light and the next thing they knew Brunette was gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

"I'm right here, stupid."

They looked again and finally spotted him. The Links tried not to laugh but failed miserably. Brunette had transformed himself into a fairy. He had pink wings and fluttered up and down causing pixy dust to fly everywhere.

"I said shut up!" he yelled in a slightly squeakier voice. He turned bright pink from embarrassment.

"Aw, look! His color changes based on his mood! How cute!" Toony smiled.

"Yes, laugh while you can you fools!" he said in his squeaky voice. "I'll get my revenge! Just you wait!"

Seasons laughed, "I'm sorry, but its just hard to take you seriously with that voice…"

Not wanting to prolong his own torture, Brunette flew through the key hole to open the door from the other side.

Twilight leaned into Young Link. "Did you get it?"

He smirked and held up his pictograph. "Oh yeah…"

They high fived, "Score!"

Two minutes later the door opened revealing a full sized Brunette. He glared at them all full of hate.

"Aw c'mon… It wasn't _that _bad… Now we can continue the dungeon!" said Ocarina happily, entering the room. "Lets go!"

The next room was fairly large. A wide pool of swift currents took up most of the room with several tektites littering its surface.

Ocarina pulled out his bow, "Time for some target practice…"

Knight stopped him. "There's no need to waste arrows…" He took out his Ether Medallion and used it accordingly.

All of the Tektites froze and sunk to the bottom of the pool where they remained unmoving.

"Wow… I want one!" Toony turned to Knight in awe. "That was awesome!"

He simply shrugged it off. "Now we can continue."

After dodging the water currents and making it to the other side, the Links found themselves in yet another room filled with water.

Toony grinned, "Okay! So we have to sink down to the bottom using our iron boots, right?"

"No! Toony don't-"

Too late. As soon as he got close to the water, three Stingers jumped out and attacked him.

Ocarina sighed, "Told ya…"

"Ow… Well that was rude!" he whined.

Twilight drew his sword. "Watch and learn…"

"No wait!"

Ocarina watched, amazed as Twilight entered the pool of water filled with Stingers. He raised his sword and slashed at the Stingers as they tried to attack him. Even though his movements were slowed due to the water he didn't miss a single one. The last Stinger he killed with his Clawshot. Task done, he reemerged and joined the Links.

"And _that's _how its done," he smiled cockily.

Young Link stared at him with complete admiration. "Wow! You can use your sword underwater!"

"Well yeah… Cant you?"

Ocarina glared at him, jealous of the attention he was receiving from Young Link. "I could have defeated them just as easily."

"Yeah, but _you _cant use your sword underwater," said Young Link.

"I don't have to! I rely on my skill and precision with the Longshot to get the job done!" he said, defending himself.

"Yeah well, Twilight is still better…"

"Just for the record, I can use my sword underwater too…" added Seasons, but no one paid any attention.

Looking around the room Knight said, "I'm assuming we have to press that switch to get the water level to rise so we can reach the other door, correct?"

"At least _one _of us knows what he's doing…" mumbled Brunette. "Maybe Knight should be the party leader?"

After a bit of arguing, the Links managed to fill the room with water allowing them access to the next room. One tektite death, switch push, and geyser hop later they arrived in a small corridor.

Ocarina turned to Brunette, "Alright, you need to go right, follow the path under the waterfall, and get the boss key. Got it?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

He grinned.

Brunette sighed, "Fine… But you owe me! You _all _owe me!" Brunette followed his instructions and came to a small room with a single locked door. "Tch… I swear when this quest is over they are seriously going to pay for this…"

Once he had used the Fairy Spell and acquired the boss key he rejoined the Links.

"What took you so long?" asked Toony.

"Mr. Hero here forgot to mention the giant bolder and killer clam…" he said, pointing at Ocarina.

"My bad…" He took the key with a grin. "Now we can get to the boss! Lets go!"

They simply followed the left hand path which led them to the tektite room. Taking the door closest to them they emerged in the main room of the dungeon and floated to the top. One Longshot, Hookshot, Clawshot, Switchhook, Jump Spell later, they arrived at the entrance of the boss chamber.

Ocarina sighed, "Listen guys, I-"

"Oh no you don't!" interrupted Brunette. "You cant steal my 'I'm going alone' speech! I did that!"

"Yes, but it would be easier if I went alone."

"I think it would be best if we each fought our own bosses," said Knight. "It just seems more appropriate, don't you think?"

"If Knight says it, it must be true…"

Ocarina nodded, "Alright, I'm going to go now…" He paused, waiting for someone to wish him luck.

"Having second thoughts?"

He frowned, "Nope. I'm good. See ya soon…" He opened the door leaving the Links behind.

**X**

Unlike before, he didn't have Navi to tell him that something was wrong with the water. Like he would need someone to tell him that anyway. It had an evil air about it that made you want to turn away. Knowing this wasn't an option, Ocarina stepped closer. He unsheathed his sword in anticipation of the battle.

"Alright you giant slimy tentacle thing… Where are you?"

He soon got his answer. Morpha, the temple's boss, emerged from the water before him. It reached out with its tentacles, trying to grab hold of the Hero but he simply side stepped, waiting for its next move. The pinkish nucleus, the enemy's weak spot, appeared then, giving him something to focus on.

He took out his Longshot and took aim, "Heh, too easy…"

He was so focused on his target that he forgot to keep a look out for other threats. Sneaking up behind him was another of Morpha's tentacles. It rapped itself around him, slowly crushing his lungs. Ocarina cursed himself for being so careless.

He struggled against the monster's grip and finally managed to get his sword arm free. He was too close to the creature to safely use the blade so he attacked with the hilt instead. All that seemed to do was piss it off even more. Apparently only the blade could smite evil. The hilt was useless.

The monster swung him back and forth before finally releasing him. Ocarina was sent flying and connected with an adjacent wall just barely avoiding the spikes that surrounded it, all the while still managing to hold on to his sword.

He stood up slowly, still a little stunned by the impact, and faced the enemy. "Lets not do that again, kay?" Taking Longshot in hand, he prepared to take aim at the nucleus again, this time making sure to keep an eye out for roaming tentacles.

Once he had the nucleus dead in his sights he fired, drawing it toward him. Switching to his Master Sword, Ocarina wasted no time in attacking it. It took a couple of strikes but eventually the nucleus was destroyed putting an end to the monster Morpha as well.

Morpha dissolved leaving behind the item left for him.

He looked at it confused. "That's not a crystal…" The item he picked up was a Medallion similar to the ones he had once collected before. "Huh… Oh well, I think I've wasted enough time here…"

He pocketed the Medallion and rejoined the group.

"Did ya get a crystal?" asked Young Link.

"No."

"Eh?"

"When I killed the monster I received a Medallion."

"A medallion?" Seasons folded his arms thinking. "Perhaps each item is unique to each Link just like the dungeons?"

"Or perhaps Ocarina is just weird," said Brunette with a grin.

"Or maybe _you _just got the wrong item!" he yelled back.

"Alright, so we got the second item. What's next?"

"We should head for the next dungeon," said Toony.

"Already? But we just finished _this _one!" complained Twilight. "A Hero's got to take a break once in awhile, you know?"

"Yeah, but we don't know how much time we have left…" said Young Link worriedly.

"Why dont we exit the dungeon first?" suggested Knight. "By that time the chapter should be finished and we can take a break until next we're needed."

They all agreed and exited the dungeon wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future…

* * *

**Told ya the water temple got jipped, lol. And yeah, Brunette could have just used his Magic Key but it was a lot more fun to turn him into a fairy! Still no sign of the great Dark but that wont last for much longer…heh heh…**

**Till next Chap!**


	7. Near the Fields

**Ugh… Feel free to beat me with a stick for my long lapse in updating…I apologize…(again) lol. So what have the Four Links been up to? Lets find out! Enjoy!

* * *

**

The Links of the Four Sword were on a mission. Their goal was to find the four gems scattered throughout the land and dispel the barrier set by the Wind Mage Vaati so as to stop his evil ways. That mission however was now threatened by a new evil. At least according to Blue…

He covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise threatening to tear away his sanity. "Oh goddesses, make it stop!"

Their companion and guide, Navi the fairy, had spoken non-stop since their journey began. It started out innocent enough. Stuff about the weather… Group morale… Food… And then she started talking about Link and their quest to save Hyrule. She had been talking for about an hour now and had just now mentioned Dodongo's Cavern…

Vio sighed, "Boy do I feel sorry for this Link…"

Green nodded, "I don't think I could take seven years of this… I think I'd kill myself first…"

Red just kept smiling and nodding. It seems he was the only one unaffected by Navi. "And then what happened?" he asked, eager for more.

The fairy bobbed up and down in excitement. "Listen! After I told Link the weakness we slew the beast and claimed our prize! I was awesome! Circling around the enemy… Bravely duking it out… Putting my life on the line!"

"_My _life is on the line!" moaned Blue. He glared at the fairy with murderous intent. "Come here you little insect!"

Green stopped him from harming the fairy for the 5th time. "You cant kill the fairy! We need her to guide us in our journey…"

"And _I _need her to die!" He shoved Green aside and was about to strike the fairy down when all of a sudden she stopped talking.

Navi flew upward and faced south. "I sense a disturbance in the force…"

"What are we? Jedi?"

"Navi, what do you mean?"

She fluttered down to them saying, "I can sense one of the gems south of here! We should go check it out!"

Red smiled, "Okay!"

"The south, huh? That's where that ranch is…" mumbled Vio looking southward.

"Ranch?" Suddenly Blue was happy. "That's where Malon lives, right? Do you think we'll see her?"

"Malon?" This time Green was happy. "I haven't seen her in forever!"

Blue glared at Green. Green glared at Blue.

"It'll be great to see her smile again!" said Red happily.

They glared at Red.

"We wont know until we get there, correct?" said Vio as he walked off, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey! I'm the guide!" squealed Navi as she flew ahead.

In no time at all the Links arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. For being the only ranch in the kingdom it was quite small. A single ringed fence penned in the horses while the cows resided in the barn. Malon, the ranch owner's daughter, stood by the pen singing her signature song.

The Links broke into smiles and wide grins, "Malon!"

She stopped her song and looked up, "Link?-!"

Green walked up to her with a smile, "Hi, Malon! How's it-"

Blue shoved him aside, "Hey! How's it-"

Red stepped in between them, "Hello! How's it-"

"Get out of the way, Red!"

"Why'd you shove me, Blue?-!"

"He's hurting me again, Green!"

They all started arguing while Malon looked on stunned. That's when Vio smoothly stepped in saying, "Hello, Malon, I hope you've been well?"

"Um…" she said, still transfixed on the arguing Links.

"Don't mind them… I've tried, but it seems manners are something they just cant learn…"

She laughed, gaining the attention of the other Links. They glared at Vio as they realized how close he was to her. He simply shrugged and looked away.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"We're on a quest to smite evil!" exclaimed Blue. He waved his sword heroically saying, "Its our mission to destroy the evil wind mage and rescue the princess!"

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the castle?"

"Well uh…"

Green stepped in saying, "The entrance to the castle is blocked by a barrier…"

Vio nodded, "We have to find four gems scattered throughout the land to dispel it."

"Well that's dumb… Cant you just break down the door?" she asked.

"I'm sure someone's already tried…"

"But traversing the entire kingdom seems long and time consuming…" she continued. "And you don't even know where they are?"

"Hey!" bobbed Navi. "I know _exactly _where they are!"

"Yeah? And where is that?" asked Blue skeptically.

"They're…somewhere…" She drooped slightly. "But we'll find them! No doubt!"

Red, who was getting tired of being ignored, had jumped up on a horse eager for attention. "Hey, guys! Look at me! Whoa!" he caught his balance as he nearly fell off.

"Be careful," warned Malon. "That horse isn't exactly found of strangers…"

"But I'm no stranger!" He laughed as he petted the horse, "Isn't that right?"

Blue grinned, an idea forming. He took out his Slingshot.

"Blue… What are you doing?" asked Green.

"Heh heh… Watch and learn…" He pulled back on the band and fired.

Red's horse bucked and galloped forward with Red in tow. "Aaah! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Green glared at Blue as he laughed his head off. "That was _not _nice…"

"Tch, just because we're 'Link' that doesn't mean we have to be 'nice'. You remember that brunette guy a couple years back?"

"Save the chit-chat for later," interrupted Vio. "Red's horse is out of control!"

"Watch out!" warned Navi.

The horse was headed straight for a fence but instead of jumping, it simply stopped. Red was sent flying where he landed face first into the dirt.

He got up slowly and shook his head, "Oh, ow…"

Malon rushed over to him full of concern, "Are you okay?"

"He is now…" said Vio as Red was now getting all the attention.

"Damn punk! He planned this!" Blue put his slingshot away as he glared at Red. "I bet he only pretends to be nice and defenseless but deep down he's as conniving as you are!"

Vio grinned slightly, "Me? Conniving? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Knock it off guys," said Green annoyed. "You okay, Red?"

He nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine…"

"You should be more careful," said Malon. "Horses can be dangerous if you don't know how to interact with them. The same could be said of other things as well…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was out riding the other day in the southern field when I was suddenly attacked by these vicious creatures… They were big and had this huge one eye…" She shuddered. "Needless to say I galloped as far away from there as I could…"

"Monsters?"

"In the southern field?"

"Could it be…?"

"Well monsters don't just gather around for nothing…" Vio turned to Malon. "Sorry but we have to go. Got a world to save and all…"

"I understand… Just be careful!"

Blue walked up to her with a sigh. "Alas! Our meeting was brief but I shall forever remember your kind-"

Green grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him off. "Come on, lover boy…"

Red waved, "Bye, Malon! See ya again soon!"

"Bye! God luck on your journey!"

As the Links left the ranch their minds turned to the task at hand. Meeting Malon was great and all but they still didn't know where the first gem was. According to Navi it was farther south and according to Malon the southern fields were occupied by monsters. Where demons are there is treasure to be had or at least that's how the saying goes. And so the Links headed for the southern fields.

Upon their arrival, they got their first look at the demons Malon had mentioned. They looked like baby Gohma spawns…

Blue pulled out his bow. "Alright! 50 rupees goes to the Link that can kill the most!"

"You don't _have _50 rupees…" said Green flatly.

"Alright… Then whoever kills the most gets to use Navi for target practice!"

"Hey! That only appeals to _you_!" whined Red.

"Don't be so sure about that…" commented Vio as he took out his bow.

Blue and Vio began killing the demons eager for the win.

"Hey! Listen! You better not let them win!" complained the fairy. "Tingle was bad enough but those two…"

"Don't worry, Navi! I'll protect you!" exclaimed Red as he brought out his bow.

"Yeah but I'm the better archer…" boasted Green as he too brought out his bow and began felling demons.

It wasn't long before all the one-eyed demons were destroyed. The Links boasted expert precision with a bow. Blue kept stealing everyone's K.O's which started to piss them off. It wasn't until Green threatened him with a Bombos Medallion that he finally stopped and played fair. As the last demon fell they started debating on who had killed the most.

"I did! Obviously…" said Blue full of himself.

"Half of those don't count, you K.O thief!" argued Green.

"You're just upset because I killed more than you!"

"Like hell!"

Red raised his hand, "Can I say something?"

"No!" they both yelled.

"You just cant stand the fact that I'm better than you!" continued Blue.

"No, I just cant stand you at all!"

"Guys…?"

"Shut up, Red!" they yelled again.

Vio sighed, "You know… You really need to start listening to your other party members…"

"And why is that?"

Green and Blue were sent flying as they were attacked from behind. A giant Stalfos had appeared and by the looks of it, the demon was rearing for a fight.

"That's why…"

The two Links scrambled to their feet and drew their swords.

"You could have mentioned that sooner!"

Red shrugged. "I tried but you wouldn't listen…"

"Oh save it will ya?"

All the Links had their swords out now and were preparing for their next battle.

Green grinned, "How 'bout this: The one who kills the Stalfos wins!"

Blue gripped his sword tighter, "You're on!"

The other Links nodded and together they charged the Stalfos. Since it was so large, its movements were sluggish and easy to read. Blue expertly dodged its attack as Vio attacked it from behind. The Stalfos swung its sword to attack Red who ducked just in time.

"Green!" he whined as the Stalfos ran after him. "Help me!"

Green rolled his eyes and charged. With Red distracting the monster, the other Links could gang up on it from behind and finish the job. Navi bobbed up and down shouting useless things like 'Watch out!' and 'Hey!'. Not long after the battle started it ended.

Vio sheathed his sword. "Was that supposed to be a boss? Because it was somewhat lame…"

"At least we beat it…"

As the demon imploded, a shiny blue gem appeared.

"Is that…?" Blue walked up to it tentatively. "It is! It's the first gem!"

Navi bobbed up and down excitedly. "See? I _am _helpful!"

Blue picked up the gem and held it above his head, a smile on his face.

Da da da daaa!

Green, Red, and Vio stared at him blankly.

"W-What? What's wrong?" he asked, his smile slowly fading.

"Dude…that is seriously gay…"

"Seriously…"

"Y-You do it too!" he yelled. He had stopped holding the gem in embarrassment.

"Yeah…but now that I've seen it I don't think I'm going to do it anymore…" said Vio. "Anyway, we should be done here…"

"Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"Where should we go next, Navi?" asked Red.

She drooped slightly. "I don't know but I can feel an uneasiness coming from the east…"

"East it is then!"

"Quit ignoring me!" yelled Blue.

And so the Links of the Four Sword embarked on their quest once more. The journey ahead would be long and tough, challenging our Heroes and-

"Hey… Who do you think got the final blow?" asked Red.

Vio shrugged, "Who knows? For now we should focus on the task at hand."

Blue grinned, "You're just saying that because you know _I _won!"

"Of course you did, Mr. Show Off," said Green sarcastically, referring to his stunt earlier.

Blue blushed in embarrassment. "S-Shut up!"

Navi laughed, "Aw… Don't feel bad! Link used to do the same thing!"

"I bet he didn't do _this_!" yelled Blue as he started chasing Navi with a hammer. "Hold still!"

The Links had collected the first of four gems in their quest but they had a long way to go before they met its end…

* * *

**There it is. Chap 7. Many apologies for the late-ness. Hopefully the next chap wont take as long… -dies- And if you haven't guess, the Four Sword segments come from Four Sword Adventures. Just a heads up as to things to come…lol. Evil penguins… Anywho!**

**Till next Chap!**


	8. The Realm of Nightmares

**Okay, to make up for my lapse I give you…a long chap! We've been having fun with our dungeons and stuff but now its time to delve into the actual story of the fic. Yes, there's a story in here somewhere, lol… This chap is basically the turning point so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

The northern territory of Hyrule, known as the Death Mountain Range, is sometimes referred to as one of the most treacherous terrains of all Hyrule. The rugged terrain is hard to traverse… Shear cliff faces drop into unknown chasms… Monsters frequent the area… All in all, its not a place you would want to have a picnic… Nevertheless, the Links were doing just that.

Twilight looked at his empty glass and sighed, "Yo, Brunette… Pass the milk…"

"Get your own damn milk!"

Seasons sighed, "Just give him the milk…"

"Why should I? Not like he's ever done anything for me!"

Young Link rolled his eyes, "Oh will you get off your high horse already?" He grinned. "Oh, that's right… You don't have one!" Him and Twilight laughed at the joke.

Ocarina got up and crossed to Twilight, "Here, I have an extra…"

He smiled, "Thanks, Ocarina…"

As Twilight took the glass Young Link's eyes widened. "That's not…"

Ocarina, hearing the seriousness of his tone gasped, "Oh crap! Twilight, don't-"

Too late. Twilight uncorked the bottle and chugged it down in one gulp. His face slowly drained of color as he realized his mistake. He dropped the bottle and clutched his stomach as if in pain.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Twilight ran off, one hand covering his mouth.

Toony looked confused, "What just happened?"

Brunette grinned, "I don't know but man was it funny!"

Young Link glared at him before turning to face Ocarina, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"What? Of course not! Why would I-"

"That wasn't a bottle from seven years ago, was it?" asked Seasons.

"Er…"

"Ugh… That's nasty…"

Knight smiled, "For some things age is a good thing… Obviously milk does not fit in this category…"

Brunette laughed, "That punk deserved it if you ask me…"

"Well no one asked you!" yelled Young Link. "So butt out!"

"Yo, Ocarina, control your 'Mini-Me', will ya?"

"Quit comparing me to him!"

Ocarina frowned but said nothing. He was getting used to Young Link's dislike for him.

"So much for thinking we could have a peaceful day for once…" mumbled Seasons to himself.

"At least we haven't been attacked by monsters yet!" said Toony brightly.

"Yet."

Just then Twilight returned. He glared at Ocarina saying, "What the hell was that for?-!"

He raised his hands defensively, "It was an accident!"

"Tell that to my stomach!"

Brunette looked from Ocarina to Twilight, a grin slowly crossing his face in anticipation. "Ooohhh… Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize-"

"That you were trying to kill me?-!" yelled Twilight.

Toony stepped between them, "Come on, guys… Knock it off! Its just a misunderstanding…"

Both Twilight and Ocarina ignored him. It was an easy thing to do seeing as they didn't even see him since he was so short. Both Links stared at each other, anger slowly rising.

"I _said _it was an accident!" growled Ocarina.

"And _I _say it was a set up!" yelled Twilight.

"What motive could I possibly have had?"

"Because you're jealous of my awesomeness?"

Ocarina scoffed, "Please…"

"Or maybe you're just upset because Young Link likes _me _better?"

That on hit a nerve. He could hear Brunette's chant of 'Fight!' and seriously considered it. Slowly he reached for his sword…

"I wonder what's for dinner…?"

The air of seriousness surrounding the Links instantly dissipated. They all turned to Knight who had spoken, a look of absolute confusion on their faces.

"Eh?-!"

Knight cocked his head to one side in thought, "Milk and soup is nice and all but it doesn't really fill you up, you know?"

"I…guess…?"

"Then we should get going," he said. "Nothing good ever comes of standing idly by…" He adjusted his hat and continued down the path.

The Links looked at each other still slightly confused.

"Uh… Should we follow him?" asked Toony.

Brunette frowned in annoyance, "Damn… Leave it to Knight to ruin a fight…"

The little Hero of Winds smiled, "Hey! That rhymes!"

He ignored him as he followed after Knight with Toony close behind.

Seasons stayed behind looking at the two older Links with concern. "You guys coming?"

Ocarina glanced at Twilight who looked away. Sighing, he simply nodded and followed the others.

Young Link watched him go with a frown, "Come on, Twilight, lets go…"

"Right…"

Seasons shook his head, "I've got a bad felling about this…"

Once all the Links had reunited they continued their quest. According to the map, the next dungeon was located somewhere within this mountain range. The Links had scaled the terrain all morning and had found no signs of a temple or dungeon. That's when they had stopped for a break. Now that the break was over they continued their search once more. As the sun began to set they started to have doubts about their next destination…

Brunette stopped to kick a rock over the western cliff angrily, "The hell is up with this stupid mountain range?-! We've been at this for hours!"

Seasons sighed and sat down on a large rock, "Seriously… Its like we're going in circles…"

"According to the map we're right where we need to be but…" Toony rolled up his map. "There's no sign of a dungeon anywhere!"

"Hmph," Twilight folded his arms and glared at Ocarina, "Two dungeons in and you're already lost… Some leader _you _are…"

He glared back, "Will you drop it already? Look, I'm sorry about the milk but-"

Young Link rolled his eyes, "Ugh! Will you get it through your thick skull already? Its not the milk he's upset about! Its your poor leadership skills!"

"What?"

"Lets face it… This isn't the first time you've gotten us lost," said Twilight.

"But-"

"The punk's got a point," said Brunette.

Ocarina frowned, "I'm not a walking strategy guide, you know! I'm new to this whole 'form a party' thing… Give me a while…"

"A 'while' is something we don't have!" yelled Young Link. "We're running out of time! Ganon could take the Triforce at any moment and-"

"Oh will you shut up?-!" yelled Ocarina back. "There's not a giant moon hurtling toward the land! We don't have to-"

"Aaaaaaaaaahh!"

Their argument was put on hold as the Links focused their attention on Toony. He had walked off after the argument started and had stumbled upon something 'interesting'. Turns out it was a giant Dodongo…

"H-Help!"

The Links separated, surrounding the dodongo on all sides, getting ready for a fight.

Twilight brought out his bow, "Alright! Leave this to me…"

"You idiot!" yelled Ocarina. "You cant kill a dodongo with a bow! You have to attack it from behind!"

"I beg to differ!"

"You're _both _idiots!" said Brunette as he took out a bomb. "Everyone knows you kill dodongos with bombs!"

Seasons shook his head, "No… First you have to stun it and then throw it onto a sharp object."

"What the crap is a dodongo?" asked Toony.

Young Link turned to Knight. "What do you think?"

He simply shrugged, "I've never fought a dodongo before…"

"What?-!"

They were brought out of their conversation as the dodongo attacked. It steadied itself and opened its mouth to use its fiery breath. As the dodongo inhaled the Links attacked.

"Now!"

Twilight cocked an arrow and released. It would have been a perfect shot if Brunette hadn't thrown a bomb at the same time. Arrow met bomb resulting in an explosion right in the dodongo's face.

"What the hell was that-?" yelled Twilight.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

"Look out!" warned Toony.

Apparently the dodongo didn't like things exploding in its face. It turned to face Brunette and Twilight, barley avoiding Seasons and Ocarina with its tail. It opened its mouth and sent a stream of fire in their direction which both dodged easily.

"Don't attack this time!" said Twilight as he cocked another arrow.

"I don't take orders from you!"

"Quit arguing and focus on the enemy!" yelled Seasons.

Now that the monster's back was turned to him, Young Link decided to attack. He struck the dodongo's tail dealing damage. The creature quickly turned around and released a blast of fire in his direction.

"Young Link, look out!"

Using the speed given to him by the Pegasus Boots, Knight quickly pushed him out of the way. As soon as Young Link was safe, Knight quickly put up his shield to defend himself against the flames but the force of the blast was too strong. The Links watched in stunned horror as the stream of fire pushed Knight off the cliff and into the darkness below.

"_Knight!_"

Young Link ran to the side of the cliff and peered over. Knight was no where to be seen. "Knight! _Knight!_"

There was no reply.

He hung his head in defeat, "Knight, no…"

Seeing the fall of their comrade, the Links faced the dodongo determined to make it pay.

"You dirty son of a Like Like!" yelled Brunette. "Take this!"

He slashed its tail which caused it to spin around to face him. As the dodongo opened its mouth to fire, Twilight released his arrow. The arrow lodged itself in the dodongo's throat cutting off the fire's escape from the demon. Having no where else to go, the fire built up within the dodongo and eventually burned it from the inside out killing it instantly.

"And that's how you do it!" Brunette gave Twilight a grin, "Not bad…"

He returned the favor, "I guess you're not _that _useless…" Twilight frowned as he noticed Young Link was still by the cliff's edge. "You okay?"

He didn't reply. He kept staring at the darkness below expecting Knight to show up at any minute.

Toony looked to Seasons who shook his head sadly.

"Its all my fault…" said Young Link finally. "Its my fault that…"

Ocarina put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Its not your fault… You had no idea the dodongo would act so quickly. You just didn't-"

He brushed his hand away. "Don't tell me what I did or did not do! I know what I did! I didn't react in time and because of that…Knight is…"

Ocarina frowned at his inability to help his younger self. Its not like it was his fault. Young Link just didn't trust him. The only one he really got along with was… Ocarina glanced at Twilight, a twinge of jealousy crossing his heart. He sighed, "Twilight…?"

He nodded and walked over to Young Link. "Hey… Ocarina's right, you know. It wasn't your fault. Besides… Knight's gotta be one of the strongest Links here. A little fall isn't gunna kill him!"

"You think he's still alive?" asked Toony hopefully.

"Hmm…" Seasons looked over the cliff in thought. "There's a possibility… Even though we cant see the bottom, that doesn't necessarily mean it's a long fall."

Ocarina smiled, "See? He's probably waiting for us at the bottom."

"Either that or he's dead," said Brunette.

They glared at him.

Young Link stood up. "Alright… If he's stuck down there he's going to need help getting out. We should go now before it gets too dark to see…"

They nodded, "Right…"

**X**

Black. That's all Knight could see as he opened his eyes. For a minute he thought he had gone blind until he lit his lantern and got his first look at his surroundings.

It was a dungeon of some sort.

But how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being in the northern mountain range with the others. They were attacked by a dodongo and then…

"I fell…" He massaged his bruised head. "And I have the bump to prove it… But where am I?"

Curious about his location and having no where else to go, Knight began to search the dungeon. As he traveled through the corridors he noticed all the rooms looked the same and started to wonder if he was going in circles. Finally after about ten minutes of getting no where he stopped.

"Something's not right… I feel like I'm getting no where…" Regrettably he put his lantern away, not wanting to waste anymore magic. He was cast in darkness once more. "Wait a minute… A dungeon comprised of only one room cast in darkness… It cant be…"

Going on a whim, he followed an old pattern that he remembered. When he arrived in a different room he smiled.

"I see… So I was right in assuming this was the realm of nightmares… Looks like Ocarina really did lead us to the entrance of the dungeon only the way to enter it was beyond his knowledge…"

Knight took a deep breath to prepare himself before jumping into the hole that would lead him to the dungeon's boss.

As soon as he landed he spun around to face his opponent. The nightmares had taken on the form of a giant bot comprised of black matter. It leaped at him intending to smother him within its darkness.

Knight dodged easily and took out his magic powder. He knew it would only take three hits to kill it. The first two hits were successful but as he went for the third and final blow the nightmare disappeared and reformed behind him. He jumped out of the way as the bot tried to flatten him.

Knight reached into his bag once more and grabbed a fistful of powder. As soon as the bot was close enough he showered it with the magic dust.

The nightmare bot dissipated only to appear once more. This time the nightmare had taken on the form of a foe from Knight's past.

He switched from powder to sword as the evil wizard Agahnim appeared before him.

The wizard summoned an energy ball and fired it towards the Hero. Having fought this enemy before, Knight swung his sword volleying the ball back. The blast hit Agahnim making him fade away but the wizard wasn't done yet. He reformed again making another ball.

Knight gripped his sword anticipating the projectile being fired at him. His eyes widened as the wizard changed tactics. Knight quickly dodged as the energy sphere became a series of four spheres coming toward him. They broke apart and flew off in different directions. One of the mini spheres managed to graze his shoulder but it wasn't his sword arm so he was okay, for now…

Knight grit his teeth against the pain, "Damn… Best not get hit by that again… Shit!" He quickly dodged as the nightmare fired another quad sphere.

He took up a fighting stance once more and faced Agahnim. After dodging another barrage of quad spheres he finally connected with a plain energy ball. The nightmare of Agahnim dissipated but the fight wasn't over yet. Agahnim then turned into a nightmare of Moldorm.

Knight sighed, "At least there isn't any holes to fall into…"

The creature began crawling through the room randomly bouncing off the walls in an attempt to hit Knight. He swiftly dodged and attacked its weak spot: Its tail. After a couple more hit's the creature transformed again. This time into a demon more sinister.

Knight smiled sadly, "Too bad its not the real thing. Otherwise this quest would be soon be over…" He readied his sword and faced the nightmare. "Alright, Ganon, lets do this…"

The nightmare of Ganon swung its trident summoning fire keese to attack Knight. He dodged out of the way and used a spin attack to strike Ganon who retaliated by throwing his trident at him. Knight quickly side stepped to get out of the way. As Ganon reclaimed his weapon Knight used a spin attack once more.

Knight backed away from Ganon to avoid being hit. He leaned against the far wall trying to catch his breath. Although it looked cool and was effective, using the spin attack always used up a large amount of energy and his wound from Agahnim was staring to bother him. The battles against the last three nightmares were finally taking its toll but he wouldn't give up. He still had three more to go.

Taking sword in hand he avoided the barrage of keese as Ganon went on the offensive. Knight ducked just in time to avoid being spliced by the trident and used another spin attack. Ganon retaliated by throwing his trident once more. This time it connected.

Knight was knocked off his feet as the force sent him flying. He hit the adjacent wall and coughed blood. Propping himself up with his sword, he quickly got to his feet. Knight had no time to relax as Ganon attacked again.

"Its all or nothing…"

Knight gripped his sword and swung, unleashing a final spin attack.

The nightmare fell. Ganon's form dissipated and became that of Lanmola. Not wanting to waste any time, Knight simply used the Magic Rod, killing it instantly. Its final form however wouldn't be that easy to kill…

The nightmare of nightmares, Dethl, had appeared.

Knight took a moment to catch his breath before switching to his bow. He was still suffering from his battle with Ganon but if he could just kill Dethl quickly…

Dethl began moving toward him, rotating its massive arms in an attempt to attack the Hero.

He jumped over them using the power if Roc's Feather and waited. There was only one way to kill Dethl and his timing would have to be perfect. As he jumped over the arms once more, the creature opened its one eye.

"Now!"

Using his bow, Knight quickly fired. His attack connected causing the monster to close its eye in pain and swing its arms faster. Knight quickened his pace to match that of his enemy.

When its eye opened again he fired. The creature then began to spin its arms at irregular intervals all in an attempt to kill him. It was getting harder and harder for Knight to dodge.

As the battle drew on Knight could sense the nightmare was weakening, something he was grateful for. He was nearly at his limit.

Once Dethl opened its eye the battle was over. Knight fired with is bow and the arrow flew true. Dethl's arms stopped as the creature slowly faded back to darkness and soon disappeared. In its place was a small pendant much like the three he had once collected.

Knight sighed, sheathed his sword, and picked up the item. "It seems I've won…"

He smiled before closing his eyes and succumbing to his injuries.

**X**

"Knight? Hey, Knight! Wake up!"

Knight slowly opened his eyes to find Young Link leaning over him. He sat up and shook his head, "What… What happened?"

"You fell off the cliff, remember? The dodongo attacked and…"

Knight blinked and looked around. He was back in the mountain range. It was as if he had never been in the realm of nightmares. Even his injuries were gone.

"What is that?" asked Seasons, referring to the item in his hand.

Knight opened his palm to find that he still clutched the pendant he had acquired. He smiled, "This pendant was the item I received for completing my dungeon."

"When did you-"

Toony gasped as he checked the map, "The glowing dot in the northern territory is gone!"

"Knight, how could you have gone through a dungeon when you were unconscious?" asked Ocarina.

He smiled, debating on whether to tell them about the realm of nightmares or not.

"Ocarina, sometimes its best not to know," said Brunette. He had seen that smile before and didn't like the conversation that followed… "So, now what?"

"We should make camp," suggested Twilight. "Its already dark anyway."

"Twilight's right. Lets rest for tonight and tackle the other two dungeons tomorrow…"

After exiting the mountainous terrain, the Links arrived in a small patch of forest where they decided to make camp. Everyone was settling in for the night with Knight taking up the job of watchman. He was sitting at the edge of the clearing they were in looking up at the stars when Young Link approached him.

"Hey… Got a minute?"

Knight nodded, "Sure…"

As Young Link joined him he frowned, "Listen, sorry about earlier with the dodongo and all… I just-"

He raised his hand to stop him, "Say no more. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, Ocarina said the same thing…" He paused, "Hey, Knight, you're strong, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Well, maybe if I was as strong as you I could have done better against that dodongo…"

He smiled, "There are different kinds of strengths. I may be strong but I bet in a sword fight Twilight could best me easily…"

"Yeah, he _is _pretty good…" Young Link nodded as if coming to a decision. "Yeah! I'll go ask Twilight if he could teach me some skills!" He stood up. "Thanks, Knight!"

"Anytime…"

As he went to get Twilight, Young Link ran across Ocarina.

"Hey, where're you off to?" he asked.

"Im going to go ask Twilight if he could show me some sword moves."

Ocarina frowned in disapproval. "You know, I could teach you some moves…"

"But I already know all your moves!" he said. "Besides, the only thing I can learn from you is what _not _to do."

"And whats _that _supposed to mean?"

He folded his arms in mock thought, "Oh, I don't know… How about: 'Lets open the Door of Time and let Ganondorf get the Triforce!' Not!"

Ocarina glared at him. "Hey! I had no control over that! Its not like I knew I was going to be sealed away!"

"Alright, how 'bout _this _one? 'Lets lose our sword during the final showdown!' That sound good enough for ya?"

Ocarina had put up with a lot of Young Link's abuse but not anymore. He glared down at his younger self ready to unleash some payback. "Oh yeah?-! Well if I'm _so _bad how come you always try to steal _my _title? Hmm?-!"

"Because! I _am _the Hero of Time! You're just a selfish _jerk _who got all the credit!" he yelled.

By this time they had gained the attention of the other Links. They stared at the two, some still half asleep.

Toony yawned, "_Now _what are they yelling about?"

Brunette glared groggily, "I don't know but someone is going to pay for waking me up…"

Seasons sighed, "Not those two again…"

"Kick his ass, Young Link!" yelled Twilight.

Young Link glared up at his older self. "I hate you! You parade around here like you're some kind of great Hero well you're not!"

"Hey!"

His tone became sad as he said, "I'm the real Hero… You didn't save the world for nothing; people remember _you_. Me on the other hand… Once I was sent back in time it was like my whole journey had never happened. No one remembered me or what I had done for them. I was just some kid from the forest again…" He glared up at Ocarina. "And then you just had to flaunt how great you were! Always trying to tell me what to do like you were better than me! Well I'm sick of it!"

Ocarina was stunned into silence. He had no idea Young Link felt this way about him and hearing him say it shocked him, "Young Link, I-"

"Shut up! I don't want your pity!"

"But, I-"

"Just leave me alone!" Young Link turned from the group angrily and left, disappearing into the forest.

"Damn… The midget's got issues…" Brunette laughed. "I mean, who cares who did what? We're all here for the same reason, right?"

"If what you say is true then why do you insist on being the best?" asked Seasons.

"Er…"

Twilight turned to Ocarina worriedly, "Shouldn't we go after him?"

He hung his head, "No… Let him be…"

"But-"

"Are you alright?" asked Knight. His signature smile was gone replaced by concern.

"Yeah…" He backed away from the group wanting to be alone. He had no idea Young Link hated him that much. This hate went beyond a simple rivalry over a title. "No… Its more complex than that…" He sighed, "How are you going to fix this one, Ocarina…?"

**X**

Young Link stormed through the forest, still worked up over his argument.

"Stupid Ocarina!" he yelled. "I hate him! I mean, he couldn't even work up the courage to argue back! It's a good thing too because I had a couple of comebacks that would have sent him packing!"

His pace slowed as he entered a clearing. "Why didn't he fight back?" he asked again more slowly. "Could he have actually been listening to me for once? If so then maybe-" He shook his head, "No! Ocarina is a selfish jerk and that's that!"

"It seems we have something else in common…"

Young Link stopped and looked up. Standing in front of him, sword drawn, was Dark Link. He stared down at Young Link, his crimson eyes flashing dangerously in the darkness.

"Dark Link!"

"Must you greet me with that insincere tone? After all, we _are_ brothers in a way…"

"You're no brother of mine!" he yelled, unsheathing his sword. "Now what do you want?"

He grinned mischievously, "What else?"

Young Link gripped his sword tighter. If Dark Link wanted to fight there would be no chance of victory. Ocarina himself had only just barely defeated him and that was with the Master Sword. No, the only way he could defeat Dark Link would be to use his ultimate weapon. But did he have enough time to equip it?

He grit his teeth already knowing the answer.

* * *

**Holy Fa-Jeebus! WTF! 'sighs' Anywho! **

**The third item is acquired, Dethl is defeated, and Dark Link is up to something! What could possibly happen next? 'man am I glad this chap is done'**

**Till next Chap!**


	9. Kakariko Village

**Alright! After our horrid cliffhanger of doom I give you…a Four Sword chap! ^.^ It may not be as exciting as the last but it's getting there. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

After collecting their first gem the Links of the Four Sword had continued east. It was their hope that they would find another gem in that region.

Blue sighed tiredly, "How much farther do we have to go?"

"Not far!" bobbed Navi cheerfully.

He gave her a glare, "You said that five hours ago!"

"Relax, Blue," said Green, "Its not like we're in a rush… We'll get there when we get there."

"Yeah!" Red smiled, "And in the mean time Navi can tell us all about her adventures!"

"Oh goddesses…"

Navi flew in a circle happily, "Oh, where to begin?"

"How about we skip the beginning and get to the part where Vio uses you for target practice and I smash you with a hammer?" suggested Blue.

"Well that's rude!"

Vio thought it over, "I dont know… Sounds like an interesting story to me…"

"Not you too, Vio!"

"Will you guys knock it off?" asked Green. "We have to find the next gem or have you forgotten?"

"I didn't forget…" mumbled Red. "But Blue keeps trying to hurt Navi!"

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" asked Blue cockily.

"Well, I…"

"Hmph! How can a wuss like you command the Triforce of Courage?"

"Leave him alone, Blue…" sighed Green. He was getting tired of Blue's attitude.

"You gunna make me?"

"If I have to!"

They glared at each other, each thinking of which item would be best to beat the other with. Just as they had decided, Vio gasped followed by a quick exclamation by Red.

"What is it, guys?" Green's eyes widened. "Holy Peahat!"

As the Links rounded a hill they got their first look at Kakariko Village. The whole town was ablaze. Several fires littered the streets and many of the houses were aflame. The whole village was in a panic.

"What happened…?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out!" said Green. "Come on!"

As the Links entered the village they ran across a little girl trying to escape the flames. They brought her to a safe place and from there started to question her.

"You alright?" asked Red.

She coughed, "Yeah… Are you guys brothers or something?"

Blue glared.

"Something like that… Can you tell us what happened here?" asked Green.

"A demon appeared and attacked the village! My house was destroyed and now thieves are pillaging the town…" She shook her head, "Its horrible…"

"Do you know what kind of demon?" asked Vio.

"It looked like a giant skeleton… Why?"

"Because we're going to kill it."

Navi brightened, "See? I knew we would find the next gem to the east! That giant skeleton has got to be another Stalfos!"

"Alright, so where is this Stalfos?"

"I don't know," said the girl. "As soon as the Stalfos left the Mayor put up a fence to keep it out. That and to keep the thieves from escaping…"

Vio turned to Green, "Seems like we should go talk with this Mayor guy…"

"Right." He nodded and faced the girl. "We gotta go now. You stay here where its safe."

"But-"

Red smiled, "Don't worry! We're trained Heroes! We'll get rid of your monster problem! Free of charge!"

"Who said anything about doing it for free?" mumbled Blue.

So after making sure the girl was okay the Links left to find the Mayor's house. It wasn't hard to find. Once they had introduced themselves they had asked if he could let down the fence so they could destroy the Stalfos. The Mayor then replied with a short 'No' saying that if he let down the fence the thieves pillaging the town would escape. And thus the Links found themselves with a new mission: Round up the thieves and bring order back to the town. Only then would the Mayor let them pass.

Blue scowled at their situation, "Tell me again why we're doing this? And for free no less!"

"Cuz we're Heroes!" declared Red.

"Yeah, but whoever said the Hero had to save the world for free?"

Vio nodded in agreement, "Perhaps we should ask for a reward this time?"

Green sighed, "Don't give him any ideas… In any case, we need to focus on finding those thieves. Any ideas, Navi?"

"Use all your skills to find them!"

"Is that all you can say…?"

And so the Links got down to business. The first three thieves were easy to find. They were just hanging around the village exchanging goods they had 'acquired'. The Links swiftly turned them in. The fourth thief they had found in an underground tunnel. Finding the others however would be more tricky…

"How many of these guys are there?" wondered Red.

"The Mayor didn't say…"

"Hey! Why don't we ask the villagers if they have seen any suspicious characters around?" suggested Navi.

"Its worth a shot…"

Spotting an old man the Links approached him.

"Have you seen any suspicious guys around here?" asked Green.

"Eh? Suspicious guys? Well sure! I'm look 'en at 'em!"

Blue rolled his eyes, "Not _us_, you old fogy! We're looking for the thieves who have been pillaging the village."

"Oh! Then why didn't you say so! Sure, I've seen 'em! Caught one of the little suckers trying to rob me…"

"What did you do?"

"I dug a pit and buried the sucker!"

Their eyes widened, "You did _what_?-!"

"He's out back if ya want to check on him," he said. "Cant be too sure if he's still alive though…"

"Green! We have to help him!"

"Right. Lets go!"

After a bit of digging the Links finally found the fifth thief. And to show his gratitude for saving him he tried to rob them! Needless to say the Links quickly dealt with him. Deciding that asking the villagers would be quicker than searching the town, the Links entered a small house occupied by two people.

Vio approached the eldest hoping to get some information. "Sorry to barge in but do you know the location of any suspicious persons around here?"

"Suspicious? Well let me think…" He paused for a minute. "There is this one fella, kind 'a sick in the head if you know what I mean… After stealing this guy's cucco he roasted it!"

"Kakariko Fried Cucco…" Blue's mouth started to water slightly, "Its been ages since I've had some KFC…"

"Well it just so happens that the cucco was someone's pet, "continued the man. "The thief is hiding out under the tree at the town entrance. You should catch him and put a stop to his sick cucco roasting ways!"

"Will do!" agreed Red. "Even if KFC is good, its wrong to go around roasting peoples' pets!"

Bored with the conversation, Blue turned to the other resident of the house.

"Hey, you know of any thieves around here?"

The man simply glared at him and left, bumping into Blue on his way out.

"Talk about rude! What's _his_-" He gasped. "Wait a minute! That guy took my bracelet!"

"Which one?"

"My blue one! Get back here you thief!" yelled Blue as he chased after him, Red and Green following.

Vio thanked the man for his help before following after the others.

"I said get back here!" yelled Blue as he chased the crook. Tapping into the power of his Pegasus Boots, Blue easily caught up to him.

"Get 'em, Blue!"

The blue Link tackled the thief to the ground, wrenching his bracelet back. As the thief tried to get away Blue pinned him down.

"I dont think so… No one steals from _me _and gets away with it!"

"But what about that time Vio took all your Force Gems?" asked Red.

He faltered, "Th-That was…a mutual understanding, right Vio?"

He grinned, "Is that how you choose to remember it? Because I seem to remember events differently…"

"So what should we do with the thief?" asked Green changing the subject.

"Burry him alive!" declared Blue.

"Jeez, you're just as bad as that old man…" mumbled Red.

"We should turn him in like the others, "said Vio. "That way the town can deal with him as they see fit and we wont have to worry about it."

"Good idea."

After the Links turned the thief in, much to Blue's disappointment, they continued their search for the rest of the crew. Following the guy's advice, the Links found the tree near the entrance and located a secret entrance near its base. Once inside they discovered the cucco roasting thief. They easily nabbed him and turned him in.  
On a random stroke of luck, the Links managed to find the eighth thief but there were still more missing…

"Where do you think the others are?" asked Green.

Navi drooped, "They have to be somewhere in the village, right? Maybe they're all hiding from us?"

"But how are we going to find them?"

"We could always beat the information out of the other thieves…" suggested Blue.

Green sighed, "For the last time, we are the _good _guys! We don't resort to torture!"

"Well maybe we should."

"Well maybe you should team up with Shadow Link seeing as you two think the same!"

"Well maybe I should!"

Red sighed, "Vio, they're doing it again…"

"What do you want _me _to do about it?" he asked uncaring.

"Viiio…"

"And while you're at it you can take that bad attitude of yours with you!" yelled Green.

"Well its your attitude too, Mr. Split Personality!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Guys…"

"Shut up, Red!"

"You know something? All throughout this journey you've done nothing but complain and cause us trouble!" shouted Green.

"Not like _you've _been any help! All you do is stay in the background and let _us _do all the work!" shouted Blue.

"Stupid jerk!"

"Lazy good for nothing!"

Vio sighed, "And thus they resort to name calling… How mature…"

"Take this!"

"Ack!"

Green had to dodge out of the way as Blue threw his boomerang at him. Not being one to be shown up, Green threw a bomb at Blue. He caught it easily and threw it right back. Green ducked and charged forward, tackling Blue to the ground.

"Get off me!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"Guys…?"

"Shut up, Red!"

Vio sighed.

Just then the bomb that Green had thrown went off. Blue and Green were showered by leaves and branches as the tree the bomb had landed next to exploded. Once the smoke had cleared, a secret passage was revealed.

"Listen! The entrance to the secret thieves' hideout is below that tree!" informed Navi.

"You could have told us that earlier…" mumbled Blue as he got up. He fixed his hat glaring at Green. "You're lucky that bomb went off. Otherwise I would have totally pwned your ass."

He glared back, "You could try…"

"Yes yes… Blue and Green have issues. Can we move on now?" asked Vio.

"Please don fight anymore, guys," said Red. "We're supposed to be a team, remember?"

"Tell that to Blue…"

"Like I'd listen to anything that wimp has to say…"

Green resisted the urge to talk back. Blue had switched to picking on Red now and it wasn't his job to interfere. If Red wanted to confront him about it that was Red's decision. Still, being the party leader, Green couldn't help but want to defend his ally.

He sighed, "Come on, lets go round up the others…"

Inside the hideout they found the last of the thieves that had been pillaging the village. Task complete, the Mayor brought down the fence allowing the Links passage. Once outside the town it wasn't long before the Heroes found the Stalfos that had attacked the village.

Green brought out his sword, "Alright, we killed this thing once we can kill it again… Lets go!"

The battle went on much like the one before it. The Stalfos would attack, the Links would dodge and follow up with an attack of their own, and so forth.

Red was playing decoy once more and was currently running from the Stalfos. "Guys! Hurry up and kill it already!"

"I would if Green would stop getting in my way!" complained Blue angrily.

"You're not the only Link in this party!"

Vio glared at both of them, sick of their petty squabbling. "Will you two knock it off?-! I don't care if you argue, just don't do it during a boss fight!"

"Vio…"

"Watch out!" warned Navi, late as usual…

The Stalfos, bored with Red, had turned to the other Links viewing them as more entertaining prey. As soon as Vio had stopped to yell at them the creature attacked. It swung with its massive sword catching Vio off guard. The purple Link was sent flying until he collided with the ground and rolled to a stop unmoving.

"Vio!" Red ran to him. "Vio! Vio, wake up!"

Green and Blue watched them stunned. Vio had been hit. Red, sure… But Vio? Vio _never _got hit! The looked down feeling ashamed knowing it was their fault.

"Vio!" Red was shaking him now, tears in his eyes. He faced the other Links, "He wont wake up…"

"What…?"

"Look out!" called Navi.

The Stalfos didn't care that one of the Links was out of commission. It wanted them all out of commission. It swung with its sword this time missing.

Green kept his eyes focused on the Stalfos as he said, "Red, stay with Vio."

"Right."

He glance at Blue, "You with me?"

There was a pause as they looked at each other. Sure they had been arguing a lot lately and they didn't exactly see eye to eye but they were still Link. And they had a job to do.

Blue grinned, "I'm certainly not _against _you…"

"That's what I like to hear… Lets go!"

"Got it!"

Blue and Green circled the Stalfos. This creature had hurt their friend and it was going to pay. Green faked an attack to the Staflos' right while Blue attacked from the left. The demon was forced to defend as Green followed up with an attack of his own. The Stalfos lowered its shield and swung at them with its sword. Both Links dodged, turned around, and unleashed a spin attack. Against the force of a joint attack the Stalfos fell.

It dissipated leaving behind a green gem.

Blue and Green ignored it. They had more important things to deal with. They joined Red by Vio's side.

"Is he…okay?" asked Green slowly.

"I don't know. He's not bleeding or anything… He just wont wake up!" sobbed Red.

Blue sighed, "Ah… This is all my fault… If I hadn't of been such a jerk and argued with everyone he wouldn't have gotten hit…"

Green shook his head, "No, its my fault. I'm the one who's supposed to keep this party together." He hung his head. "I failed…"

"At least we killed the boss!" said Navi trying to sound cheerful. She drooped. "Okay…um…yeah…"

Blue frowned, "I'm sorry, Green…"

He nodded, "I'm sorry, Blue…"

"What are we going to do now, guys?" asked Red. "What are we going to do without Vio?"

"Get lost somewhere and utterly fail at killing Vaati."

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Wha?"

"Look!"

Vio grinned as he opened his eyes, "You guys _are _hopeless without me…"

"Vio! You're alive!"

"Last time I checked…"

Green gaped at him, "But- The Stalfos! And the hitting of the ground of no moving! And the-"

"You _tricked _us!" yelled Blue outraged. "You were only _pretending _to be hurt just so we would feel bad and-and-"

Vio raised his hand, "Guilty."

"You- Argh! I cant believe I fell for it!"

"Why would you do that?" asked Red. "I was really worried!"

"It seemed like the best way to get those two to cooperate at the time," he explained. "Seems it worked."

"Yeah, well don't do it again…"

"Blue was right," said Green. "You _are _conniving…"

Once all the excitement had worn off, Green picked up the second gem.

"Da da da daaa!

Green froze. "Ah crap… I did it too, didn't I?"

"Yep."

Blue frowned, "You're right, it _is _gay… Jeez, I had no idea…"

"And that's why I am never going to do that," said Vio.

Green sighed and put the gem away. "Okay, Navi, where to next?"

The fairy paused. "North, its definitely in the north."

"And is the last one in the west?" joked Blue.

"I think so… Yeah…"

"Oh."

"In any case, we're half way done, guys! Lets keep up the good work!"

And so once again, the Links of the Four Sword continued their journey. They now turned north in hopes of collecting the third gem. But collecting the third gem wont be as easy as they think…

* * *

**Okay! Everyone's happy and the second gem is acquired! But who cares, right? You want to know what happened to Young Link, right? Right? Well your wait is almost over! ^.^**

**Till next Chap!**


	10. The Malevolent Mask

**Alright! The chap you've all been waiting for! What could possibly happen next? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Brunette sat up and stretched. Yawning he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Ugh… Who's bright idea was it to wake up this early? Cuz they deserve to be shot…"

Seasons put on his hat already wide awake. "The last two dungeons are located in the desert quite a ways from here. Its best we get as much travel time in as we can."

"Whatever…" He reached over, a frown crossing his face. "Hey, Seasons… Where's my hat?"

"I think Toony took it."

"What?-!" He was wide awake now. "Where is that little brat!-?"

"I think he was with Knight. I could be wrong but-"

Brunette left to go find Knight.

"Aaand he's gone…"

Just then Twilight walked by. "Hey, Seasons, you seen my map?"

"I think Brunette took it…"

"What? Well where is he?"

"He just went that way but-"

Twilight left to go find Brunette.

"Aaand he's gone…" He sighed. "What am I? A walking road map?"

Just then Ocarina walked by, "Um, Seasons?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes?"

"You haven't seen Young Link around, have you?"

"Oh…" He relaxed a bit. "No, I haven't…"

Ocarina looked upset, "Oh, I see…"

"You okay? I mean, last night was-"

"No, I'm fine…"

"Its okay to ask for help you know," said Seasons. "Even leaders need to show weakness at some point."

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really. Look, if you see him-" If you see him what? Not like he'd want to talk with him anyway. Ocarina sighed. "Never mind…"

Once Ocarina left Seasons shook his head, "Today is going to be a looong day…"

On the outskirts of camp, Brunette had finally caught up with Toony and Knight.

"There you are, you little snot!" He picked him up by the back of his neck easily. "Give me back my hat!"

"Aaah! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Not until I get my hat!"

"Here, I believe this is what you're looking for…" Knight held out Brunette's hat.

He took it, dropping Toony in the process. "Thanks, but why do you have it? Seasons said-"

"Toony brought it to me and asked if I could fix it."

"Fix it?" He looked at the small Link questioningly.

"I noticed that it was coming apart at the seems a little so, um, I asked if Knight could help me fix it… I'm sorry I took your hat without permission!"

He bowed his head expecting to get hit but the blow never came. Brunette simply stared at him blankly.

"You fixed my hat?"

"Well actually Knight did. I just sort of-"

"Hey, Brunette!" It was Twilight. He walked over to the trio slightly annoyed. "What did you do with my map?"

"I borrowed it."

"Well I want it back. We're going to be heading out soon and I want to know where we're going. Ocarina seems to have a nasty habit of getting us lost lately and after what happened last night…" He trailed off. "I'm just not too sure he'll be all there today if you catch my meaning…"

Toony frowned. "Poor Ocarina… What Young Link said was too harsh. I didn't understand most of what he was going on about but he should apologize!"

"Where is the midget anyway?" asked Brunette.

"I haven't seen him all morning," said Twilight. "Knight, you were up before most of us. Have you seen him?"

He shook his head, "I haven't seen him since last night after he stormed off… I hope nothing has happened to him…"

"Hmph, the brat probably left. I would too if I thought you guys could handle the quest without me…"

"Yeah yeah… Just give me back my map."

"Whatever, like I needed it anyway…" Brunette gave him the map and Twilight left. "So no one's seen the kid?"

"He has a name you know…" mumbled Toony.

"No…" Knight frowned. "And I'm worried about Ocarina… He's got to be suffering after that row last night…"

"Row…?"

"Well what do you want _me _to do about it?" asked Brunette. "If the guy cant handle one argument he's not fit to lead. I should take over. I'd put that little brat in his place easy."

"One cannot win over their people through force alone."

"No, but it sure helps."

As Twilight opened his map three words caught his attention. Written in a corner was the phrase: Brunette was here. And underneath that was a chibi Link giving him a raspberry.

Twilight groaned, "_How _old is he? Seriously…" Rolling up his map he noticed Ocarina by himself. He sighed, "Here goes…" He cleared his throat and approached him, "Hey, Ocarina, um… Got a minute?"

"I suppose… What is it?"

"Uh, about yesterday…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "With the milk and stuff… Sorry…

He looked at him blankly, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Oh…" He paused. "What for?"

Twilight resisted the urge to strangle him, "For the milk!"

"But the milk was my fault…"

Twilight sighed. All hail our glorious leader, he thought sarcastically. "Yeah, but I sort of over reacted… So I'm sorry."

"I see."

Seriously, what the hell was his problem?-! Here he was apologizing and all Ocarina can say is, 'I see'?-! "You okay?"

"Yeah… Hey, you haven't seen Young Link around here have you?" he asked. "I mean, I know you two are close and all…"

Twilight folded his arms, a frown crossing his face, "No, I haven't. And neither have the other Links."

"You don't think something happened to him do you?" he asked worriedly.

"Well if something _did _happen, Young Link's pretty good in a fight," he said. "He can take care of himself."

"Yeah, but what if he was unprepared for the battle? He does have a habit for falling into traps easily… I bet he was ambushed or something and-"

"Will you chill? Jeez, if you're that worried I'll go look for him," offered Twilight.

"But-"

"Hey, you're not the only person worried about him. Young Link is my friend too. Besides, " he grinned, "I can track people a lot faster than you can."

Ocarina nodded. When it came to tracking people Twilight was your Link. Besides, Young Link trusted Twilight. Why not him? "Okay. I'll go round up the others and get everyone ready to go."

"Right. Till then!" As soon as he reached the woods he stopped. "Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"Try to get yourself together. I realize this is a result of last night but try to not let what he said get to you. He's just stubborn is all. He's young; he'll get over it."

"Right…"

Twilight left leaving Ocarina to himself.

"He'll get over it, huh?" He sighed, "I don't think its that simple…" Facing the other Links he said, "Okay guys, we're going to head out as soon as Twilight gets back."

"Where'd he go?" asked Toony.

"What? Now there's _two _missing? I know I've said this before, but some leader _you _are," scoffed Brunette.

Ocarina half glared at him. "For your information, he went to go find Young Link. He is not lost."

"So you think Young Link is lost?" asked Seasons.

"Wha- No! I didn't say-"

Just then a sharp bark cut through the forest followed by a low howl. Toony looked around scared.

"What was that?"

"A Wolfos?"

Ocarina gasped, "Twilight!"

**X**

When Twilight had left Ocarina he had wasted no time in transforming himself into his other form. As a wolf his senses were heightened. He could easily sniff out Young Link's scent which was so much like Ocarina's. He could even hear Brunette dissing Ocarina again. Not like he cared. His job was to find Young Link and that's what he intended to do.

Stretching his legs he began to explore the woods. As he followed Young Link's trail, another scent seemed to cross his path. His snout crinkled, disliking the smell. It was like his own only…darker. Twilight picked up his pace suddenly worried about his friend.

As Young Link's trail ended so did Twilight's curiosity as to who the dark scent belonged to.

Dark Link was back.

Twilight quickly let out a sharp yelp followed by a howl to alert his friends of the danger.

Dark Link simply laughed, "Is the dog calling for help? What, cant fight me on your own?"

Twilight growled before reverting back to his human form. He quickly unsheathed his sword, "Dark!"

"Do you intend to fight me? Because, as you can see, its quite pointless…" From behind his back, Dark Link brought out an ocarina. He tossed it up and down with a grin. "Look familiar?"

"That's-"

"The Ocarina of Time!"

Dark's grin grew wider as the other Links arrived. They fanned out from Twilight, drawing their blades.

"I see you haven't killed each other yet."

Ocarina stepped forward. He gazed at the ocarina before turning to his enemy. "Dark, where is Young Link?"

"Where indeed…?"

"You bastard!" growled Brunette. "Tell us or-"

"Or you'll kill me?" he finished. Dark caught the ocarina and held it still. "Do that and I assure you, you will never see you're friend again."

"Why you-"

"What is it you want?" asked Seasons. "There's got to be a reason why you would appear before us."

"Must I want something? Cant I be here just to say hello?"

"Cut the nice guy act! Where's Young Link?-!" demanded Twilight.

"What is it with today's generation and wanting to do things so quickly?" Dark Link sighed, "Very well then…" He turned his attention to the ocarina as he said, "Your little friend has decided to grace us with his presence. At least for the time being…"

"You mean you have him captive…" said Knight.

"Something like that…" He put the ocarina away, already bored with it. "I'm assuming you want him back?"

"Well of course!" answered Toony. "Young Link is our friend! Not like _you _would know anything about friends."

"What do we have to do?" asked Ocarina.

"Simple really… Your companion is being held in one of the two remaining dungeons on your map. All you have to do is figure out which one."

"What's the catch?"

"The 'catch' is that by sundown he will no longer be in one of those two dungeons on your map." he grinned. "Understand?"

"Why? Why go through this elaborate set up?" asked Seasons. "Why not simply kill Young Link?"

"Seasons!"

"Because that is no fun," he replied. "And these side quests must always be fun otherwise the Hero loses interest. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He laughed, "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait!" Ocarina held out his hand. "Give me the Ocarina…"

"Now why should I listen to you? A leader who cant even get his own team to follow him?" he shook his head, "No, I think I'll keep this. Till next we meet…"

Dark Link took one last look at the Links before fading into darkness.

Twilight clenched his fists angrily, "Damn him! Who does he think he is?-!"

"Our enemy of course," said Seasons. "Ocarina, what should we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? We have to save Young Link!"

"Yes, but how?" Seasons took out his map. "Even with a possible location we still only have a 50/50 shot of actually finding him before sundown."

"Then we'll simply split up."

Brunette's eyes widened, "Are you crazy?-! That's just what these guys _want _us to do! If we divide our forces we'll be that much easier to pick off!"

"I know that but what choice do we have?-! Young Link is in danger and-"

"Ocarina, calm down. I realize your need to rescue Young Link but we need to focus on what to do _now_," said Knight.

Toony nodded, "Knight's right. What are we going to do, Ocarina?"

"Well?"

All eyes turned to Ocarina. Sure he had led them astray in the past and sure he was kind of freaking out at the moment, but he was still their leader whether they wanted to admit it or not.

He nodded, "Right. Seasons, let me see your map…"

"Sure."

Ocarina studied it for a minute before saying, "Okay, so we know Young Link is being held in one of these dungeons and that both dungeons are located here in the west." He pointed them out so they could see. "What we dont know is which one…"

"If we pick the wrong dungeon Young Link is screwed…" mumbled Brunette. "How are we going to pick the right one?"

"Eenie meenie miny mo?" suggested Toony. The glared at him. "Or not…"

Ocarina shook his head, "No… We're not going to choose because we don't have to. We're still going to split up."

"You've lost it, haven't you?"

"Just hear me out… Regardless of which dungeon Young Link is in, its still a dungeon, right? If we split our forces we can get both dungeons done _and _save Young Link at the same time."

"But what if one of the groups isn't properly equipped to fight the boss at the end?" asked Twilight.

"I doubt that will happen," said Knight. "Things always seem to go in our favor when it comes to things like this."

"Okay then…" Ocarina looked at the map once more and pointed to the farthest dungeon. "I'll go here because more than likely that's where Young Link is. You know what they say, the best stuff is always the farthest away… Knight, Seasons, you come with me and-"

"Oh, no way!" protested Twilight. "I'm coming too!"

"But-"

"I want to save Young Link just as bad as you do. If he's most likely in the farthest dungeon then that's where I'm going!"

Now it was Brunette's turn to protest. "Hey! There's no way you're sticking me with Toony alone!"

Ocarina glared at them. "Listen, _I'm_ the leader and I say what's what. If you don't like it-"

"I have no problem with letting Twilight take my place."

Everyone turned to Knight. He was smiling at them as if he was unaffected by the recent turn of events. Twilight grinned.

"You sure?"

"Certainly."

"Thanks!"

Ocarina groaned. "Okay… Me, Seasons, and Twilight will go to this one. Knight, Toony, and Brunette will go to that one. Got it?"

"I understand but what should we do after we complete the dungeon?" asked Toony.

"Since these are the last two destination points, why don't we regroup at the castle?" suggested Seasons. "We can think about the next step from there."

"Got it." Brunette grinned. "So whoever gets there first wins."

"This isn't a game, you know…"

"No, it's a fan fiction."

With those words in mind, the Links split up. Brunette, Toony, and Knight were headed for the closest dungeon while Ocarina, Seasons, and Twilight headed for the farthest all in an attempt to find their missing companion.

**X**

When Young Link awoke, it wasn't pleasant. First of all it was cold. He was lying on a stone floor devoid of any heat. As he sat up he flinched. His whole body felt like he had been gang banged by a bunch of octoroks.

He shook his head, "Ah… What happened…?"

As he thought back on what happened he stood up to get a better view of his surroundings. He was standing in a large circular room with multi-colored walls. A very _familiar _large circular room with multi-colored walls. Young Link pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was Majora's Chamber.

He groaned, "You know, its really rude to pit someone who just woke up against a boss…" He massaged his pinched arm, "But how did I get here?"

The last thing he could remember was arguing with Ocarina and storming off and then…

"Dark…" He tried to focus on just what happened but the memory was all a blur. "He must have hit me pretty hard… But why hit me at all? He could have easily- Damn it!"

He quickly brought out his sword as the room began to shake. Apparently Majora's Mask was ready to fight. As the mask detached itself from the wall Young Link grinned.

"So I guess it my turn… Welp, lets do this!"

As Majora flew around the room, Young Link prepared himself. He knew at any minute it would begin to spin itself and fly towards him. That's when he'd strike.

As soon as Majora went to attack, he quickly side stepped and spun around delivering a spin attack to the mask's back side. Majora quickly recovered and spun once more in an attempt to land a blow. Unfortunately for the mask, Young Link was expecting this. The Hero rolled underneath it and turned around, drawing his bow in the process. One well placed arrow was all it took to bring Majora down.

But like most bosses, it wasn't done yet.

The other masks around the room, Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold now joined the fight. They circled around the room firing energy spheres at Young Link. They were more of a nuisance than a hindrance so he ignored them and focused on Majora. The mask had started to use a fire beam attack which was far deadlier than any energy sphere.

Using the power of his Mirror Shield, Link smartly deflected the beam back to attack the other masks. The others were weaker and fell easily. Once they were out of the picture he started to deflect the beam back towards Majora. The mask fell under its own powers and decided to use its spin attack once more.

"When are you going to call it a day? Jeez!"

One spin attack later, Majora's Mask fell only to be replaced by Majora's Incarnation. The mask grew arms and legs, one eye, and a wild personality.

The incarnation ran through the room with lightning speed slowing down only to do such bizarre dances as the moon walk, the Russian dance, and the ballerina twirl.

Young Link groaned, "Why do _I _get stuck with the weird boss?"

"Tooki!"

"Wha- Ack!"

Young Link fell flat on his face as he was bombarded by several energy spheres. By the time he got back up the incarnation was already running throughout the room again.

"Damn, I better be more care-"

"Tooki!"

"ful- Ack!" This time he managed to put up his shield. He glared at Majora as it moon walked. "Stupid mask…"

"Tooki!"

Not expecting the mask to retaliate so fast, Young Link once again face planted. He got up more slowly this time. Majora's continued attacks were staring to take affect.

"Okay, lets not-"

"Tooki!"

"Oh that is it!"

Reaching into his arsenal, Young Link brought out his most prized possession: The Fierce Deity's Mask. The mask's powers were beyond anything he had faced before and to be honest it frightened him somewhat but there was no better way to kill Majora quickly than to use its powers.

As Young Link equipped it he could feel the powers of the mask coursing through him. His body changed to that of the Fierce Deity and his mind focused on one singular thought: Destroy the enemy.

He grasped his double helix sword and swung creating a blade beam that hit Majora dead on. The creature fell to the floor writhing in pain as the Fierce Deity continued his assault.

The incarnation could do nothing but succumb to the Deity's relentless attacks. Summoning the last of its strength, Majora then transformed once more. This time a head appeared and in each hand was a long deadly whip.

Majora's Wrath was ready and looking for revenge.

It swung its whips at him, sweeping the floor making the Deity jump or get hit. As soon as he went to dodge, Majora flung its other whip at him catching him off guard. The whip wrapped itself around his ankle bringing him to his knees. The Deity quickly spun his sword to cut the whip but Majora retracted the weapon before the blow could be made.

Link got to his feet once more and squared off against his opponent. Majora would crack its two whips at him which he would dodge or deflect with his sword. When the creature spun with its whips extended he would hold up his sword like a shield to protect himself. When he finally thought he knew all its moves, Oni sprang into attack mode.

He rushed towards Majora, deflecting the whips and firing blade beams in the process. Once he was close enough, he used his blade directly. He slashed at his opponent causing major damage.

Majora, unable to use its weapons at such a close range, opted for direct combat instead. It swung its leg toward the Hero in an attempt to kick him away.

Oni blocked with his sword and went in for a parry but Majora quickly jumped out of reach, gaining distance and the use of its whips once again. It swung more wildly this time hoping to catch him off guard like before.

Oni kept his sword raised to shield himself against Majora's onslaught of attacks. As he fired another blade beam one of Majora's whips managed to rap itself around him.

He struggled against the grip as Majora pulled back on the weapon drawing him closer. Once he was within range, the demon quickly spun, rotating its whips about, hitting Oni in the process.

The Deity was knocked to the ground as whip after whip pounded into him. When the demon finally relented he staggered to his feet. He had multiple cuts and gashes on his arms and legs from where the whips had slashed into him. Luckily his armor had protected the most important regions of his body. He breathed heavily as he picked up his sword.

This fight was far from over.

As the demon lashed out at him again he side stepped and charged forward. Just as he swung his sword, Majora jumped to escape his blade once again but Oni expected this. He quickly turned and fired a blade beam while it was in midair. Majora fell just as he unleashed a spin attack followed by another blade beam.

The two combatants separated. Both were tired and nearly spent. The next attack would be spell the end for one of them.

Majora was the first to attack. It swung its whips creating a razor edged spinning top that chased after the deity. The battle field soon became littered with these as Majora summoned more.

Oni dodged and attacked the tops when necessary to avoid them all the while making his way to Majora. When he was nearly within striking distance Majora swung with its whips which he blocked with his sword. There was no way he was going to lose now. With one final strike he cut down Majora's Wrath.

The creature writhed in pain before finally disintegrating leaving behind its mask now devoid of power.

The Fierce Deity pocked the mask before finally removing his own.

As soon as Young Link gained control he collapsed. Using the mask almost always wiped him out and the wounds that the Fierce Deity had sustained transferred to his own body only for Young Link the pain was worse. His young body wasn't used to that much damage and reacted in the only way it could by shutting down.

Young Link closed his eyes before falling to the cold floor once more.

**X**

"What the hell is the meaning of this?-!"

"I thought that would be obvious…"

"I told you to _kill _him! Not to send him off to destroy one of the guardians!"

Vaati sighed. As soon as Dark had returned, the Link and Ganondorf had done nothing but argue.

"He's still in our custody, isn't he?" said Dark. "_You _kill him…"

"How _dare _you order me around!" roared Ganondorf. "I _created _you!"

Vaati snickered, "Heh, cant even control your own creations? How pathetic…"

Ganon ignored him and looked down upon Dark, "I suppose that in the end a pathetic creation such as yourself can amount to nothing… Perhaps I should send you to the gap between dimensions like that other worthless tool?"

Dark Link knew better than to talk back. Ganon had created him and he could just as easily destroy him. The only reason Ganon kept him around was to do useless errands. And although he saw himself as above his creator he was powerless to rise against him.

"A subject is only as good as its master," said Vaati with a grin.

"Silence, Wind Mage! At least I _have _subordinates!"

"I need no such thing." he said full of arrogance. "I can handle matters all my own."

"Oh really?" Now it was Ganondorf's turn to grin. "Then tell me why the four have already gathered two of the keys necessary to dispelling your barrier?"

"I could ask you the same," he replied. "Only two more keys are left for your barrier as well."

A smirk crossed the Dark Lord's face as he said, "You're a fool if you think the barrier alone is the only thing protecting this castle."

"There's another seal?" asked Dark.

"More of a trap for unsuspecting trespassers…"

"I see…"

"Hmph, you two can play your little games. _I'm_ going to go get the Light Force."

Vaati turned to leave but was quickly stopped by Ganondorf.

"How many times do I have to tell you?-! _I'm_ getting the Triforce first!"

"You can try."

Dark shook his head and walked away. He had other things to do than to listen to Vaati and Ganon argue over who was the better villain.

What was this trap that Ganon had mentioned? Would it affect his plans in any way? How long would it be before the Links arrived? There were too many questions that needed answers. But one thing was for certain.

By the time this was all over he would be nobody's pawn…**

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! And thus the chap finally ends. Is it just me or are these chaps getting longer? -dies- Okay so um… that's chap ten, stay tuned for chap 11, and what horrors could possibly await our party now that they're split? I don't know but the horrors the Four Links shall soon encounter are far worse than anything the Seven have ever known. Except for perhaps Knight but… Anyways!**

**Till next Chap!**


	11. Frozen Hyrule

**Once again I apologize for the long lapse and to make it up to you I give ya a useless chap. Boy, aren't I nice? Hope ya can take something from it. Here's chap 11**

* * *

After leaving Kakariko Village the Links turned north in the direction Navi had specified. After leaving the green fields the Links soon found themselves surrounded by snowy hills and evergreens. Winter had come to northern Hyrule.

"Hey, Navi, what's the deal?" asked Blue shivering, "Its not supposed to snow for another couple months!"

"Perhaps this is because of the influence of evil… The seasons are out of balance…"

"Yeah well, it sucks! I hate the cold!"

"Wait… Seasons?" Green paused. "Wasn't there a Link that could change the seasons?"

"I remember him!" exclaimed Red. "He was at Zelda's party last year! It was really hot so he changed it to spring! That oracle guy was really cool…"

"I remember that!" said Blue. "And then that Minish guy got all mad because the Picori couldn't adapt that quickly… What the crap is a Picori anyway?"

Vio shrugged, "Who knows? Right now we should focus on the task at hand."

"Hey guys, wouldn't it be cool if we could change the seasons too?" asked Red.

"Seriously, then we wouldn't have to bother with this cold," complained Blue. "I'd make it summer no time flat."

"Aw, but spring is better! The weather is nice and all the trees are in bloom…"

Blue scoffed, "What are you a girl? Summer is the best! There's all sorts of things you can do! The beach, outdoor sports, warm weather…"

Green shook his head, "Now way! Fall is the best! Clear skies… All those colors…"

"If we're going with favorites winter is mine," said Vio. "You don't have to deal with annoying pests that plague you all year because they're all dead."

Navi drooped, "That doesn't sound very- Eep!"

Blue let out a laugh as his snow ball connected with the fairy, "Noodles Score!"

Green glared at him, "That wasn't very nice!"

"I'm Blue. I'm not supposed to be nice."

"Yeah well, you could try to- Ack!"

This time Red laughed, "I got you!"

"Its on now!"

Vio sighed as the Links began to have a snow ball fight. He was forced to join however as he got bombarded by the others. Navi was soon forgotten under the snow. When the skirmish was over they fell down laughing.

"Man, I haven't done that in forever!" sighed Green.

"I totally pwned your butts!" exclaimed Blue happily.

"Look guys! A snow angel!"

Vio grinned. Times like these were great. Times when they could forget their quest and pretend they were normal. But events such as these never lasted. They had a job to do. Regrettably he got up, "Alright guys, lets go get that gem…"

"You got it!"

"Where's Navi?"

"Who cares?"

"I'm right here!"

Now that the party was all together, the Links and Navi headed deeper into the snowy wastes to track down the third gem. They managed to avoid some tumbling snowballs and at length came to a giant lake that had frozen over.

Red approached it slowly, "D'you guys think its safe…?"

Blue grinned, "Lets find out."

He pushed Red forward onto the ice. Blue laughed as the red Link fell and slid several feet panicking all the way.

"Blue!"

"What?" he shrugged. "At least we know its safe."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to push him! You okay, Red?" called Green.

Red slowly got to his feet, slipped, and fell once more. "Guys…"

Vio rolled his eyes, "Way to go, Blue… Hold on, I'm coming…" He put one foot on the ice, testing it.

"Well come on, Mr. Perfect, go get him already!" Blue pushed Vio making him slide but not before Vio grabbed hold of him. Both Links slid toward Red where they collided in the center of the lake.

"What was _that _for?" yelled Blue.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…"

"Hold on guys! I'm- Aaah!" Green fell victim to the sliding as he too slipped on the ice.

Navi sweat dropped as he collided with the others, "Good grief…"

"Eh heh… At least we're all together…" joked Green.

"Get off me!"

As the Links got up the ice began to shake. They had unknowingly activated a switch beneath them. This switch had unleashed an evil upon the Links the likes of which they had never seen.

Red broke out into smiles, "Aw! How cute!"

Several penguins had appeared and surrounded the Heroes. Their green bodies waddled onto the ice and encircled them.

"Um… Green?"

"Can we keep it?" asked Red.

Blue smacked him, "Knock it off!"

"Ow! I was just asking…"

Vio readied his sword, "Ready?"

"Right!"

The Links went into attack mode. As soon as a penguin got within reach a Link would attack with his sword. Penguin after penguin fell as the Link's formation held.

"Watch out!"

One of the more daring penguins broke off from the main assault and attacked from behind. It slid into Red breaking their formation and rendering them vulnerable.

"Red!" Blue slid after him leaving Green and Vio to themselves, "You good?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Vio turned to Green, "This isn't working. Time to switch tactics."

He nodded and brought out his Fire Rod, "Take this!"

Multiple fire balls erupted from the tip of the Fire Rods equipped by the Links. The fiery projectiles hit the penguins before they could get within striking range and before they knew it the penguins were defeated.

Red, Green, Vio and Blue reunited on the far bank and caught their breath.

"Jeez, Red, you're such a klutz…" complained Blue.

"I'm sorry, guys…"

"Try to be more careful from now on," said Vio slightly annoyed.

He looked down, "Sorry…"

"Cut him some slack, guys. It was Blue's fault for pushing him in the first place anyway," pointed out Green.

"What was that?-!"

"You heard me!"

"Well maybe if we stopped having these little scuffles and worked together we wouldn't have these problems."

"You got something to say, purple boy?" yelled Blue.

Green gasped as Red backed up. Blue had used the 'P' word and that was never good…

Vio turned toward Blue slowly, his eyes narrowed, "What did you call me?"

Blue gulped as he realized what he had done. "Uh oh…"

"No no… You called me something else. Purple, wasn't it?"

"Come on, Vio, I was just joking! No need to get angry!"

"Angry?" he smiled. "Who says I'm angry?"

Red cowered behind Green, "Vio is scary…"

"You wanted to know what I had to say, correct? Well I'll tell you…" he folded his arms and faced them. "I'm sick and tired of all the bickering between us. Yes, Red isn't the most courageous Link. Yes, Green screws up sometimes. Yes, Blue disagrees a lot. We get it. Its about time we got focused for once and tried to accomplish our mission. Otherwise we're going to be stuck in this place forever!"

"Hey! What about _you_, Mr. Perfect?" argued Blue. "You're not exactly a complete package too, you know!"

"Well at least _I _don't get into pointless situations!"

"Nothing in life is ever pointless, "said Green. "There's a reason for everything."

"So what's the reason for this argument?" asked Red.

"Um…" he faltered. "Character development…?"

Vio rolled his eyes, "Do me a favor, will ya? Try to be more responsible from now on. We're on a quest to save the world not a field trip."

"Yes, _mother_…" said Blue sarcastically.

As the Links continued they were surrounded by a cloud of tension. It had been a long time since Vio had snapped like that and quite frankly, the others were a bit uneasy.

"Hey, Green, what's wrong with Vio?" asked Red.

"Who cares? He's probably just pms-ing," answered Blue.

Green sighed, "Lets just leave him be until he cools down. He's probably just upset because we don't take this quest serious enough and its finally getting on his nerves."

"Oh, okay… But I do take this seriously!"

"Yeah well… Vio is Vio. What can I say?"

"Hey, Green?"

"Yeah, Red?"

"What's pms-ing?"

Further down the path the Links came across another frozen pond. This time it was littered with turtles.

Red grinned, "Yay, turtles!"

Vio glared at him.

"I-I mean… Die, turtles!"

Taking hammer in hand the Links quickly defeated the evil turtles until there was only one left.

"Hey, Green, check this out!" Blue smacked the turtle with his sword making it slide towards him.

He smacked it back with a laugh, "Hey, this is just like hockey!"

"I know, right? Heads up, Red!"

Blue knocked the turtle towards Red a little too hard. The creature caught some air and flew directly at Red hitting him in the face.

"Eh heh… Oops…"

Vio sighed, swung his hammer, and killed it. "A little focus would be nice or do you enjoy trying to kill each other?"

Blue glared at him, "Fun sucker…"

"You okay, Red?"

"Yeah…" He turned to Vio. "Thanks…"

"No problem."

"Jeez, Vio, quit being a stick in the mud," complained Green. "You're being worse than Blue…"

"Hey!"

Vio looked away, "Sorry, Green, but no one can be worse than Blue."

"Oh that is it!"

Red tired to hold him back as Green asked, "Vio, what is your deal? What's wrong?"

"Its nothing…"

"Come on… What's the matter?" asked Navi.

"Vio…?"

"Come on…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Fine! Shut up! Jeez..." Vio cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "Its just… I've been thinking…"

"That's never a good sign…"

Vio ignored him. "This is what? Our third time doing this? When is it going to end? I mean, its always the same thing over and over again and well, I'm sick of it…"

"Vio…"

"Aren't you tired of doing the same thing all the time?" he asked.

"Well…um…"

"I guess I never thought about it…"

"That _does _suck. Wow…"

"Hey!" Navi bobbed up and down to gain their attention. "Away with the gloom! You're Links! This is what you do! Save the world, rescue the princess-"

"And don't get any credit for it in return." finished Vio.

She drooped, "Eh…yeah well… You're used to it by now, right?"

"Seriously, we should get paid for this," said Blue totally ignoring her.

"Maybe we can ask Zelda about it when we rescue her?" asked Green.

"Yeah but we still have two more gems to collect before that…" whined Red.

"Then its settled. We'll rescue the princess and demand a saving fee." Vio nodded. "Sound good to you?"

"You bet!"

Navi couldn't believe it. What had happened to her selfless hero? He's was long gone apparently. Gloomily she followed the Links to the place where the boss waited.

"Okay guys! Lets hurry up and kill this guy so we can hurry to the next gem!" called Green as he took out his sword.

"Yeah! And then we can demand a saving fee from the princess!" agreed Blue as he too took out his sword.

"Don't we have to kill Vaati first?" asked Red.

"We should ask for double since we have to deal with him too," said Vio as he unleashed a spin attack to the enemy's right.

"Quadruple since there's four of us!" Green charged the Stalfos and slashed it from behind.

"I should get the most because I'm the most awesome," said Blue as he blocked an attack with his shield and countered. "Besides, fans like _me _more."

"No way!" argued Red. "They like _me _more because I'm so cute and defenseless! Whoa!" He rolled out of the way as the Stalfos used a make shift spin attack of its own.

"Sorry Red, but the original always wins the favorite contest."

"Actually, Green, when there are multiple characters the hero is usually in the back ground when it comes to favorites. Just look at Square Enix…" said Vio. "Besides, everyone knows I'm the fan favorite."

"Will you guy's stop chit chatting and kill the boss already?" yelled Navi.

"Yeah yeah…"

With one final joint attack the Stalfos easily fell. The third gem fell to the ground where it was picked up by Vio.

Da da da daa!

Vio groaned and said sadly, "I cant believe I just did that…"

Green patted him on the back, "Don't worry, Vio. Soon you'll be paid for looking stupid. Soon we shall all be paid for looking stupid…"

Navi sweat dropped.

As the Links traveled west towards the last gem they reflected on their journey.

"Hey, Green, what do you think was the point of this chapter?" asked Red.

"Um…well…"

"Just so the author could finally update?" guessed Blue.

Vio shrugged, "Perhaps the point of the chapter was to prove that, um… Navi, help me out here…"

"The point was-"**

* * *

The End! ^.^ Of this chap anyway. I apologize for its pointlessness, lol. The next chap will be Way better and probably wont take as long to post as this one did since I already have it half done. That being said…**

**Till next Chap!**


	12. The Two Fortresses

**Kyaa! Can I start an intro note with 'Kyaa'? Who cares! I'm the author! So, kyaa! 1,000 Hits Yo! (Now its 3,000!) Love ya's! Cookies to everyone! And to those of you who review you get special cookies! -Kratos' secret recipe- ^.^**

**Oh! I guess I should do this cuz I never did so- Ah-hem! I do not own anything Legend of Zelda! Lol. -Should have put that in the first chap but oh well- Okay! Now that the formalities are out of the way… Here's chap 12! Its really long and sometimes random but that's okay! So Enjoy!**

* * *

Noon. The half way point of the day.

Following Ocarina's instructions the Links had split. According the Dark, they only had until evening before the darkness would take their friend. Young Link's life was at stake and the Links would do anything to save him. Even if it meant making themselves vulnerable by splitting their forces.

Brunette, Knight, and Toony had traveled all morning to reach their destination and now it was noon, the halfway point of the day.

Brunette nearly collapsed already spent, "Geh… I am _sick _of this desert… Where the hell is this dungeon anyway?"

Toony brought out his telescope and scanned the horizon. After a minute or two he gasped, "I don't believe it!"

"That you're annoying?"

"No! It's the Forsaken Fortress!"

"Forsaken what?" Brunette took the scope and scanned himself, "Yep, that's a fortress alright…"

"But what is it doing in the middle of a desert?" asked Toony. "The fortress I remember was surrounded by water!"

"It seems that this is yet another thing the author has changed…" Knight smiled, "In any case, we now know where our dungeon is. Shall we get going?"

Brunette gave him a sideways glance, "I wonder about you sometimes…"

"And I wonder about you all the time," he said with a smile.

"Eh?"

So after a bit more traveling the Links found themselves just outside the gates of the Forsaken Fortress.

"Now what?"

"We have to break down the door," said Toony. "That's how I got in last time."

"Eh? But that thing's huge!" complained Brunette. "Maybe we should sneak in?"

"Or perhaps we should just knock?" suggested Knight.

They ignored him.

"Sneaking in will take too long! Lets just blow up the door and-"

"And alert the entire fortress to our arrival? No, thanks. I say we sneak in Metal Gear Solid style, grab the kid, and exit before the boss even knows we're here."

"But we have to kill the boss anyway!" complained Toony. "Besides, how are we supposed to get in without breaking down the door?"

Brunette grinned, "We climb over the wall!"

His eyes narrowed, "How?"

"With…This!"

Da da da daa!

Knight sighed, Toony sweat dropped, Brunette smiled.

The first Link had brought out a ladder. It was sturdy and brown and also…two feet long.

"Amazing, huh?"

"What the crap are we supposed to do with a two foot ladder?-!" yelled Toony.

"Climb it obviously."

"You cant be serious…"

"Oh, he's serious," said Knight. "He once tried to climb Death Mountain with it. Didn't exactly work though…"

"You shut up and watch!"

They did. They watched as Brunette propped the ladder against the wall and climbed up. As soon as he reached the top of the ladder he stopped.

"Welp… I tried." Toony anime fell as Brunette put his ladder away. "Now what?"

"Where did you put that ladder just now...?"

Knight shrugged, "Who knows where all our equipment goes when we're not using it? What I want to know is how we're going to get past this door…"

"Blow it up!"

"Sneak in!"

"Demolition!"

"Stealth!"

"Pizza!"

"Pasta!"

Knight sighed and looked around. There had to be a way around this, but what? He smiled as he spotted a wooden post on the fortress wall. Bingo.

"Squall!"

"Cloud!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Dragon Ball Z!"

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Will Turner!"

"Hetalia!"

"What _are_ you guys talking about?" asked Knight confused. He shook his head, "Never mind, listen… I have a plan."

"Does it involve bothering Snape?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Right…"

"So what is it?" asked Brunette.

"We simply use our Hookshot to target that post and jump over."

"Great idea genius, but I don't have a-"

"You can borrow my spare."

"Great… More hand me downs…"

So after a simple exchange the Links locked on to their target and hopped over the wall. They were now inside the Forsaken Fortress. A stone staircase led to a central platform which branched off into other areas.

Toony nodded, knowing exactly what to do. "Alright guys, listen up! We have to-"

"Hey! _I'm _the leader here!" proclaimed Brunette.

"Actually Ocarina is…" mentioned Knight.

"Yeah, but he's not here, now is he?" Brunette grinned. "Which makes _me _team leader."

"Well I think Toony should be the leader," Knight looked down to the younger Link. "You have been here before correct?"

He nodded.

"Then its settled."

Brunette gaped at the now beaming Toony who was grateful for finally being recognized for once. He glared at Knight's smiling face before folding his arms and saying, "Fine, but just this once. A reward, if you will, for fixing my hat."

Toony nodded. "You're welcome!"

"Y-Yeah, whatever…" He looked away slightly flustered. "So what now?"

"Right. This way…"

Their journey through the fortress was an interesting one. They relied on stealth for the most part, not wanting the entire fortress on their heels. When they were discovered however, they resorted to quick confrontations. Afterwards they would lie low until the heat died down. This stop and go method was effective but time consuming. They were halfway to the top and the sun was beginning to set…

Brunette tapped his foot impatiently while Toony peeked around the corner. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost…" Toony turned to face them. "If they _are _keeping Young Link here then he would be in the cells just above us. That's where they kept my sister."

If Brunette had a drink, I'm sure he would have spit it out. "_Say what?-!_"

"Shh!"

"We have a sister?-!" he yelled.

"Be quiet!"

Once the enemy had passed they continued their conversation in a quieter tone.

"Since when do we have a sister?" continued Brunette.

"Since 2003 when Wind Waker came out. Unless you're Japanese then it was 2002," answered Knight. "Her name was Aryll, right?"

Toony nodded. "Yeah… Pooki was captured by the giant chicken and I had to go rescue her."

The other two looked at him like he was crazy, "Who's Pooki?"

"I meant my sister… My sister was captured and-"

"Ah, who cares? So we have a sister. Any other family members you want to tell me about?"

"I have a grandma…"

"So we have a grandma now."

"Actually, they're only related to me," said Toony. "You don't have a family."

Brunette paused before saying defensively, "Yeah, right. Who needs a family anyway, right Knight?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Actually, I have an Uncle…"

"Well what about Ocarina? Or Twilight?"

"Ocarina had a mom…and I don't know about Twilight…"

"Seasons doesn't have a family," said Toony. "I think…"

"Well there you have it! Next time we split its me, Twilight, and Seasons all the way!"

"Now that I think about it… Didn't Seasons have a family in the manga?" asked Knight.

"I think so, yeah…" agreed Toony.

"Okay… So its just me and Twilight."

"But you don't get along with Twilight…"

"You know what? Forget it. Lets just do what we came here to do and get this over with."

"Agreed."

Toony peeked around the corner again, "Okay, now I think the enemy has passed, but- Ack!"

Brunette had kicked him from behind sending him into the wide open corridor, "You wanted to hurry up right? Well lets go!"

"You're the one who wanted to do the stealth thing..." he complained while rubbing his butt. "Besides, I-"

Suddenly an alarm went off. A moblin from down the corridor had spotted them and was coming their way.

"Great! _Now _look what you did!"

"_Me_?-! _You're _the one who kicked me!"

"It doesnt matter," said Knight unsheathing his sword. "Lets finish this quickly."

After a quick stroke of his sword the moblin went down. The Links continued down the corridor where they entered through a door leading outside. Farther down the path was a narrow ledge from where the rest of the path had been broken away.

Toony sidled up to it, "Come on, guys. Its just around-" He glared at the other two Links. "Cheaters!"

Instead of sidling they had simply jumped the distance, Brunette using his Jump Spell and Knight using Roc's Feather.

"Cant beat the classics..."

So after continuing up the path the Links arrived in a large circular room. To the right were several wooden cells. All of them were empty.

"At least we now know which dungeon he's in," said Knight.

"Yeah but now Ocarina and that punk are going to get all the credit!"

"That's if they make it in time…"

"Of course they will!" declared Toony. "Ocarina maybe a little off at times but he always pulls through! And Twilight is always great to have on your team! Plus Seasons is with them! I wouldn't be surprised if they've saved him already!"

Knight checked his map, "No, the glowing dot is still there…"

"Oh…"

"Speaking of that…" Brunette looked around, "Where's this giant chicken that kidnapped Pooki?"

"On the roof probably…" Toony looked up. "I should get going…"

"You're going by yourself?"

Toony looked at him a bit surprised. "Well yeah… Everyone else fought their boss alone."

"But…you're so small…"

Knight raised an eyebrow. This was new.

"Its not _my _fault Nintendo made me cel shaded!" he said defensively. "Besides, you're not exactly the tallest Link either!"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

He sighed, "Never mind."

"What? What is it? Huh? Hey, say something! Brunette!"

"Will you shut up?-!" he yelled. "Just go kill that thing already, will ya?"

"Okay then. Be back soon!" He smiled before waving good bye and running off.

Knight smirked. "Ah."

Brunette glared at him. "What?"

"I saw that."

"Saw what? There was nothing to see!"

"Oh rly?"

"Ya rly!"

"If you say so…"

**X**

Darkness had fallen. It was a good thing Young Link wasn't in that dungeon of he would have been toast. As soon as Toony reached the top a stone floor came together to seal off his exit. In the distance he could just make out the Helmaroc King flying towards him.

"Alright! My turn!"

As the bird descended towards the platform Toony rolled away to avoid being skewered by its sharp talons. The creature steadied itself before rearing back and lunging at him with a peck attack which Toony dodged. The bird's beak missed its target and ended up lodged into the concrete floor. As the boss tried to free itself, Toony swung with his Skull Hammer cracking the mask which shielded its weak spot.

As soon as the bird freed itself it flew away in preparation of its next attack. Toony kept the bird in its sights as it flew back for more. Once again the Hero of Winds used his hammer to damage the creature's mask. As the bird came in for a third time it changed tactics.

"Oh snap!"

Toony quickly steadied himself as the mighty bird flapped its wings creating strong gusts that threatened to push the Hero into the several spikes that ringed the arena.

When the Helmaroc King realized the attack wasn't working it quickly flew off again only to land and attempt another peck attack. Toony saw this coming and acted accordingly.

He swung with his massive Skull Hammer, this time breaking the creature's protective mask for good.

As soon as the mask fell away the boss retaliated with another gust attack. Toony was flung backward but luckily for him he landed on a section of wall devoid of any spikes. He quickly rolled out of the way as the bird followed up with another peck attack.

Beak lodged in the ground, the giant chicken was powerless to defend itself as Toony took up his sword and attacked the crown atop its head. Once the bird had freed itself it flew off again.

Toony sighed, "You know, fighting this thing again is pretty lame… Why couldn't Ganondorf create new villains? Its like he _wants _us to win!"

He quickly brought up his shield as the Helmaroc King flew towards him Kamikaze Style. The little shield managed to take most of the damage but Toony was still knocked off his feet. Seeing the Hero fall, the boss quickly landed and tried to flatten him with its sharp talons.

Toony tucked and rolled just as it used yet another peck attack. Taking sword in hand, Toony rushed forward to deliver the final blow. The Helmaroc King squawked in pain as it rose into the air only to self destruct moments later leaving behind a small pearl.

Toony nabbed it and did his happy dance, "Yay! I did it! Yes! Now they'll _have _to accept me!"

Feeling extremely accomplished, Toony left to reunite with the other two Links.

**X**

Brunette paced the room impatiently, "What the hell is taking him so long?"

"Are you worried?"

"About that brat? Of course not! I'm just sick and tired of waiting around is all!"

"So whenever there's a loud bang from above you just look up for some kind of entertainment and not because you're fretting over his well being." he nodded. "I see."

"Seriously, what is your deal?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, I simply read the atmosphere."

"What kind 'a book is that?"

They stared at each other blankly.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!"

"Toony!"

"Welcome back."

"I got my item, see?" He held up the pearl. "I did it all by myself too!"

"Must have been a pretty easy boss then."

Toony frowned, "Brunette…"

"But, I guess I can give you a break. You did beat it after all," he grinned.

"Yeah!"

"So what did you do? Bash it in the face with a hammer?"

"How did you know?"

"Seriously?-!"

Knight watched them, a smile on his face. It seemed like Toony was finally getting recognized as a Link. And what better Link to support him than the original? Though he had to admit, Brunette and Toony made an odd pair.

Surely if these two could get along, Ocarina and Twilight could learn to work together as well?

**X**

When Seasons, Ocarina, and Twilight left to rescue Young Link it was morning. Now it was about two, just a little after noon. They had passed through the forest hours ago and were now traveling through the vast desert.

"Not to sound impatient or anything but… Are we there yet?"

"I don't think so," Seasons checked his map. "I think we still have a ways to go…"

"Do you think the others made it to their dungeon yet?" asked Ocarina.

"If they haven't killed each other yet."

"Twilight!"

He shrugged, "Just saying… Knight I could see surviving but Brunette and Toony? Not exactly the best of pen pals…"

"He's got a point," admitted Seasons.

"Knock it off you two," glared Ocarina. "Brunette and Toony may have their differences but they wouldn't let that get in the way of their mission. At least I hope not…"

"If you say so…"

"Hey, Ocarina, you think you could make it rain?" asked Seasons. "Its annoyingly hot…"

Twilight scoffed, "Ocarina cant make it rain."

"Oh really?" He brought out his ocarina and played the Song of Storms. It instantly started to rain. "How do you like that?"

"Show off…"

The rain didn't last long but it was enough for the Links to cool off and rest. When they were good they continued their journey. It wouldn't be long until sunset came and they still had to get to through the dungeon first not to mention destroy the boss. Time was against them…

"Time…" Twilight paused. "Hey, Ocarina, aren't you the Hero of Time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well cant you like, stop time?" he asked.

"No one can stop time."

"Yeah but you can slow it down, right? That's your thing. Hero of Time uses Ocarina of Time and controls time."

Ocarina glared at him. "First off, Young Link is the one that does that. And stop saying time, jeez…"

Seasons grinned, "I think its funny… You get the Ocarina of Time, learn the Song of Time, go to the Temple of Time, open the Door of Time, draw the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, thus becoming the Hero of Time."

Twilight laughed, "Dude…"

"Shut up!" yelled Ocarina. "Its not like I wrote the script!"

"Yeah, but you followed it…"

"Well what about you?" he asked. "Twilight Mirror, Twilight Realm, Twilight Princess…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you're just as bad as me!"

"Whatever… You wish."

"What was that?-!"

"To think I thought this would be the behaved team…" sighed Seasons.

"We are behaved!" they yelled.

"Sure you are…"

"You're just jealous because we're popular."

"Who said I was jealous?-!"

After they had calmed down a bit the Links got back to business. They were on a mission to save their friend after all, not a Sunday drive though I highly doubt any of them knew what that was. Besides, it wasn't Sunday…

After a bit more of traveling they finally arrived at their destination. It was still light out but that wouldn't last for much longer.

Ocarina shook his head, "Heh, should have known… The Gerudo Fortress… How predictable."

"So you've been here before?" asked Seasons. "Good. Then you should know this place like the back of your hand."

"Well…"

Twilight gaped at him, "You cant be serious… You don't remember?-!"

"I remember! Its just… This place is really confusing," he said. "There were a ton of entrances and everything looked the same…"

"Yeah but you at least have a map, right?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Eh heh…"

"Gah! That's it! Next time we go on a fan fic adventure, _I'm _in charge!"

"Oh no way!" protested Ocarina.

"Oh yes way!" protested Twilight.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" asked Seasons.

"What?-!"

"Young Link?-!"

They paused, "Oh yeah…"

Seasons face palmed, "Why me…?"

"So how we gunna do this?" asked Twilight.

"We don't have much time…" said Ocarina looking at the sky. "I say we bust in gun's a blazing and be all up in the boss' grill. Quick, fast, and effective."

Twilight grinned, "I like it."

"So much for strategy…" mumbled Seasons. "Alright, lets do this…"

The Gerudo Fortress was just as Ocarina remembered it. Big, boring, and confusing. The whole base was nothing but long stone corridors with random rooms and cells, none of which held Young Link. While all of this looked familiar there was one thing missing. Literally.

"Where are all the guards?" asked TP.

Ocarina paised, "Did the author just type your name as TP?"

"I think so yeah… Did you just paise?"

"Yeah, I did… What the hell does that mean?"

"Beats me…"

"Okay then…"

"Lets try this again…" He cleared his throat. "Where are all the guards?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know… Last time I was here this place was crawling with them."

"Maybe we picked the wrong dungeon?" guessed Seasons.

"No! Its _got _to be this one! Its got to be! I mean, its the Gerudo Fortress. It goes with Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time."

"That reminds me," Twilight turned to face Ocarina. "Why do you get two dungeons?"

He shrugged, "Beats me… Why does it take you five pieces of heart to fill one heart container?"

"Does it matter?" Seasons looked around. "There's got to be something we're missing… Come on, I don't think we've been this way yet."

Twilight and Ocarina followed Seasons down the corridor. The path led up a short incline and out side into the open air. They were on top of the fortress now and had a good look at the surrounding land. Not like you'd want to site see here anyway. There was nothing to see but desert.

"Not good, guys. Look."

The sun was starting to set. Their time was almost up.

"Dammit! Come on, we're running out of time."

Twilight laughed despite their situation, "You said time again…"

"Really, Twilight, this is not the time to-" He paused. "Dammit! Lets just hurry, okay?"

The three Links ran across the flattened roof quickly, eager to enter the door on the other side and continue their search for their friend. They managed to make it half way across when they were stopped by a wall of fire blocking their path. A second wall of magic trapped them from behind only this wall was made of ice. The Links were forced to a halt as a familiar laugh filled the air.

"Hee hee hee hee…"

The sorceress sisters Kotake and Koume had appeared.

"Damn! Why now of all times!"

"Heh, you said-"

"Twinrova!"

The two began to descend, circling the Links.

"Hee hee hee hee! Catch one Link you catch them all!"

"Hee hee hee hee! Trap them first then watch them fall!"

Twilight tugged on Seasons' tunic, "Hey… Who're they?"

Kotake and Koume nearly fell off their brooms. "What do you mean? Who are we?-! We, you insolent fool, are the magus sisters! And we shall spell your doom!"

"You know, its not really hard to spell 'your doom'."

"Sarcastic little brat! Die!"

The two witches unleashed a joint attack of fire and ice at the Links which fell short. Ocarina had stepped forward and used his Mirror Shield, deflecting the blast back. The witches scattered. Not wanting to get hit by their own spells. Once their concentration was cut the fire and ice walls fell.

"Alright, you guys go on ahead! I'll handle these hags."

"Nice try, Ocarina, but stand down." Seasons brought out his sword. "This boss is mine."

"But Seasons-"

"Don't worry, I've fought this boss before. Besides, you have something to do, don't you?"

He nodded, "You're right… Twilight, lets go!"

"You're just going to leave him?-!"

"He can handle it himself," Ocarina took off headed for the lone door.

"H-Hey, wait!" Twilight ran after him. "But there's two of them!"

"Trust me, he'll be fine."

"Trust you?-! You're the one who got us in this mess in the first place!"

Seasons smiled grimly as they left him behind, "Good luck you two…"

"Hee hee hee hee hee!"

"Now on to business…"

"How brave of you to face us on you own!" cackled Koume.

"Brave? Or rather foolish? Shall we find out?" questioned Kotake.

"Hmph, be my guest."

"Hee hee hee hee!"

The sisters first began to circle the Link, riding on their brooms in an attempt to confuse him. Seasons stood his ground, not falling for the trick. When the twins fired their magic at him he would either use his sword to deflect the attack or use his shield to protect himself.

"Thinks he's pretty clever! Well try this!" Koume sent a fiery ball hurtling toward him.

Seasons grinned knowing exactly what to do, "Batter up!"

He swung his sword like a baseball bat connecting with the ball. The projectile then rebounded and hit Kotake as she sailed by. The ice witch squealed in pain before firing an ice attack back at the Link.

Instead of hitting it back he quickly jumped out of the way avoiding both it and Koume's sneak attack from behind.

"So the boy likes fancy moves, eh? Then try this!" Both witches dove towards him in a duel attack.

Seasons dove out of the way and rolled to gain some distance. The sisters laughed as they dived again this time using their magic. As Koume attacked from the right Kotake attacked from the left.

"Not good!"

Seasons ducked and brought up his shield to protect himself the best he could. The ice missiles hit his shield and ricocheted off while some managed to get past his defenses. The tiny shards ripped through his tunic easily and cut through his skin. He grit his teeth against the pain and stayed focused on keeping his shield up. Koume still hadn't let up her fiery barrage.

"Hee hee hee hee hee! How long can your little shield keep up against my fiery heat? Hee hee hee hee!"

"D-Dammit…" Out of the corner of his eye he could just make out Kotake moving in position behind him. They were going to attack him from both sides and that would be that. "Hmph, not on my watch…"

Using the power of a Pegasus Seed Seasons quickly dashed away just as Kotake fired her barrage. Kotake's attack ended up hitting Koume just as her attack hit her sister. Both witches writhed in pain as Seasons took on a fighting stance once more. This fight was far from over.

"So you like it rough, eh?"

"Just had to go and make us made, eh?"

"Well its time to put an end to this!" they yelled.

"Koume!" called Kotake.

"Kotake!" called Koume.

"Please don't do the corny speech of doom…" mumbled Seasons.

"You may have beaten us," they said. "But this is not the end! For we are the Sorceress Sisters and although our power alone is no match for you, our power together shall not only defeat you but destroy you as well!" They began circling while saying, "Kotake and Koume's Double Dynamic Attack!"

The two sisters fused thus becoming Twinrova.

"Lets see how you fare against our magic now!"

**X**

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"I am not! I know exactly where we are!"

"Oh yeah? Then where are we?"

"The Gerudo Fortress!"

"No shit, Sherlock! Come up with that all on your own?"

"Hey!"

Ocarina and Twilight glared at each other. Ever since they had left Seasons behind it had been one argument after another.

Lets go back to help Seasons.

No.

Lets go down this corridor.

No.

Lets go to McDonald's.

No.

They just couldn't agree on anything.

"What is your deal anyway?" asked Twilight.

"What do you mean?"

"Here you are, the famed Ocarina of Time, Hero of Time Link, loved by all and yet you cant even manage to get through a single dungeon by yourself. What's the deal?"

He paused. What Twilight had said was true and yet… "Look, nobody's perfect you know."

"Yeah but you're supposed to be our leader. How do you expect us to follow you when you yourself cant even get your act together?"

Ocarina remained silent. Dark Link had asked him the same thing and even now he lacked an answer. What was wrong with him?

"Look, I realize you have your issues, everyone does, but get it together. Young Link is counting on us."

"You keep preaching to me like I'm some kind of lost pupil but what about you?" he asked. "What exactly do you bring to the table?"

"Me?" he scoffed, "I'm the one keeping this party together!"

"How so?"

"I helped out in the Water Temple, didn't I? And who brought down that giant dodongo? I didn't see _you _helping at all. And let us not forget who it was that found Dark after Young Link ran off because of you I might add."

Ocarina couldn't argue with that.

"Hmph, Young Link was right. You _are _a glory hog. All of us have done our part to further this party. What have you done other than get us lost and pissed off?"

"I've acquired my item for one. Something _you _haven't done."

"You know what? I don't like you," he said simply. "Never have, never will."

"That's a shame cuz I just _love _you!" he yelled sarcastically.

"You wanna go?-!"

"Anytime you're ready, Princess!"

"Oh it is on!"

Both Links drew their swords. They were ready to fight and this time Knight wasn't around to stop them. They squared off against each other trying to anticipate the other's moves. After a moment they charged.

Both combatants rushed each other sword first. Steel met steel as their swords clashed creating a ringing sound that echoed down the empty corridors.

Twilight used an upper slice which Ocarina blocked with his shield. That's when Twilight used a shield attack catching him off guard. Ocarina quickly dropped to one knee to avoid Twilight's strike. Grabbing his sword with both hands Ocarina unleashed a wide spin attack forcing the Links apart.

"That all you got?" asked Twilight cockily. "I thought you would be better than this."

"I'm just getting started!" Ocarina dashed forward and used a jump attack which was easily dodged.

Twilight rolled, preparing for a back slice.

The Hero of Time grinned, recognizing the move. "I don't think so." He quickly spun around, blocking Twilight's sword with his own. "Learn that from Toony? Or did you just steal it?"

Twilight backed off. "I didn't learn anything from that midget nor did I steal it. That's my move and mine alone!"

"Sure it is…"

"Take this!"

Twilight took a moment to gather energy in his sword before unleashing the great spin. Ocarina, having seen this technique before, held up his shield to defend himself but what he didn't expect was how powerful it would be. The force of the attack hit his shield and sent him flying backwards onto the floor.

Twilight readjusted his sword, getting ready to use an ending blow. "You see, not only are you useless in a dungeon, you're useless in a fight. Its no wonder why Young Link liked me better. I'm someone he can count on unlike you. You cant even-"

Twilight was cut off as Ocarina attacked. He surged forward with a stab then quickly followed it with a slice. Twilight was forced to go on the defensive as the attacks kept coming. He tried another shield attack but Ocarina was ready for it. He used one of his own, knocking Twilight off balance, and quickly jabbed the Link with the hilt of his sword.

Twilight doubled over in pain before being sent flying by a kick from Ocarina. He hit a wall before sliding to the floor where he was held at sword point by Ocarina.

The Hero of Time glared down at the younger Link, "And _that _is why I am the leader. I may not have your fancy moves or your superior graphics but what I lack in fighting technique I make up for in experience. You've never had to go through the trials that I have faced and until you do you will never be able to defeat me."

Twilight shoved the sword aside and got to his feet. He sheathed his sword and looked away having nothing to say. Experience, huh? Well he had plenty of that! If so then…why did he lose?

"Come on. Because of your need to show me up we lost some serious time. Lets go."

Twilight obeyed not saying a word. They continued down a few more corridors in silence. Everything in that dungeon looked the same and it was hard to tell if they had been there before or not.

"Hey, Ocarina… Do you think Seasons is alright?"

"Probably, he may be young but he's tough. He should be fine." He paused. The same could be said of another Link.

"Yeah…"

"Listen, Twilight, sorry for earlier and…thanks."

He was caught off guard by this statement. "What? What for? Where's this coming from?"

Ocarina stopped to face him, "What you said was true. About me being a stupid scatterbrained leader-"

"Hey, I didn't say that."

"Yeah but it was pretty close." He smiled sadly. "I guess I was just scared of being rejected…"

"Scared of being rejected?"

"I've never worked in a party before and everyone has their own preferences of doing things… I didn't want to be a disappointment so I tried to make everyone happy but in the end…" he trailed off. "So I guess I am a failure of a leader, huh?"

"Yep."

"You're not supposed to agree with me!"

Twilight laughed, "So you admit you're not the best. We all know that."

"Then why?"

"You're just the natural choice for leader I guess. Sure, Knight would have been a better choice but… You have your own style. I see that now. When I look back, we've gotten this far by following you. I don't think I could have done it. Stayed sane around all of us, I mean." He smiled. "So yeah… I'm the one who should apologize. I've been nothing but trouble for you, haven't I?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. Its thanks to you that I've finally realized what's important. We'll save Young Link and when we do we'll beat Ganon. Together."

Twilight nodded, "Right!"

Just then a third voice entered the group, "Hello?"

Both Links looked around, looking for the source.

"What was that?" asked Twilight confused.

"I don't know… It sounded like-"

"Hey!" called the voice again. "I know you can hear me you oversized dolt! Answer me!"

They gasped, "Young Link!"

Ocarina quickly brought out his ocarina and stared at it, "Young Link?"

"No, I'm Santa Clause."

"_Young Link!_"

**X**

"Dammit!" Seasons cursed as he slid on the ice floor. "Hold… Still! Shit!" He cursed again as he slipped and fell flat on his face on said ice floor. "Fuck!"

Once the Sorceress Sisters had transformed into Twinrova the battlefield had transformed as well. When the ice sister took over the floor changed to that of a slippery rink. When the fire sister took over several pits of lava covered the floor. Needless to say Seasons was not having a fun time.

He jabbed his sword into the ice to use as support to get up. As soon as he was standing, Twinrova fired an icy attack at him. He slid to his right, just missing a sliding projectile on the ice, and swung with his sword to try and hit the boss. She glided just out of reach as he sailed by.

Seasons forced himself to a halt, breathing deeply. They had been at this for awhile now and he had only been able to administer a Mystery Seed once.

Just when he was about to try again, the floor changed. The ice was replaced with several lava pits and the boss switched to fiery attacks. The sorceress summoned fire keese and they flew towards the Hero in an attempt to end him or at least do some damage.

"Not…cool…" He unleashed a spin attack, killing them instantly. Now that the floor wasn't slippery he could maneuver properly. He jumped over the lava pits, rushing towards the boss. One, two, three hits later she stopped, momentarily stunned by the blows. That's when he got out his Seed Shooter to deliver a hurtful blow.

His aim was true and as Twinrova recovered the floor changed to ice again.

Seasons groaned, "Why didn't I bring my Snowshoe Ring?" He was caught off guard as one of the sliding projectiles rammed into him, knocking him to the cold floor.

Twinrova laughed, "Not so tough now, are you? Feel the pain of our joint might!"

Seasons slowly got to his feet. That projectile had really knocked the wind out of him. "Yeah yeah… Beat ya once I can do it again- Damn that hurts…"

"Hee hee… You're free to try!"

She fired another ice projectile which he burst with his sword. He used Roc's Feather to jump another sliding projectile making his way to the boss. As he landed he used his momentum to slide the rest of the way. After a swift spin attack he administered another Mystery Seed.

Even though he was raking up the damage Twinrova seemed to be completely unaffected by his attacks. She had changed the floor's layout once again, this time aiming a fiery projectile at the Link.

He dodged just in time but that wasn't the end of it. The fire ball split apart into several mini fire balls which sailed in all directions. He cursed as he realized he had no where to run. It was either lava pit of fire ball.

He chose fire ball.

Seasons tucked and rolled barely avoiding the fiery ball. He could feel the heat as it passed over him singing his tunic a bit but it paid off. Seasons rolled to his feet right next to Twinrova, "Take this!"

A quick combo of sword and seed shooter was all it took to deal damage. The witch backed off, not wanting to press her luck.

"Damn! Still not dead?-! What the Farore?-!" He let out an aggravated sigh as the floor changed once more. Heh, it rhymes…

Seasons charged Twinrova, sick and tired of the fight and wanting to get it over with. She fired an icy blast which he swiped away with his sword, still coming.

"Tch, persistent brat! Ha!"

The witch spread her arms summoning multiple projectiles all aimed for the Hero. He ignored them and kept coming. It was do or die time.

Seasons unleashed a spin attack as soon as he was in range. As soon as his attack hit she unleashed her spell. Seasons was caught off guard as he was recovering from using his spin attack and took a direct hit from the several ice missiles. As the brunt of the attack weighed down on him he slid to the floor. One hand on his seed shooter, he fired the last Mystery Seed at Twinrova's stunned form.

The boss let out a silent scream as she slowly dissipated, fading away to nothing. In her place was a small essence similar to the ones of time and nature.

Now that the sorceress sisters were gone their magic ceased to exist as well. The roof of the fortress became solid once more, the ice having melted away.

Seasons dragged himself to the essence where he held it in his hand, a sad smile on his face, "All that for such a small thing… Well, it was worth it…" He rolled over onto his back, cringing slightly from where the fire ball had passed over him. He looked up at the night sky a frown crossing his face. "Darkness… I hope Ocarina and Twilight got Young Link out in time. Perhaps I should have-"

He clenched his side in pain. That last attack had really done a number on him. He hadn't put up his shield to defend or anything.

"Heh, how stupid of me… You can handle the rest on your own, right guys…?" Seasons closed his eyes and slowly faded away.

**X**

After their sudden 'phone call' with Young Link, Twilight and Ocarina followed his directions which led them straight to where he was. 'A room with nothing but a cell,' he said, 'Third floor, first room on the left.' It was amazing how accurate his memory was.

"Young Link! You're okay!" exclaimed Ocarina happily.

He looked away, "Sure."

Ocarina immediately frowned, memories of last night playing through his mind. "Listen, Young Link, I-"

"Yo, Young Link, check this out!" Twilight grinned, "I fought Ocarina!"

His eyes widened, "You did?"

"Yep," he nodded. "And boy do I regret it! Heh heh, tore me apart, didn't you, Ocarina?"

Ocarina looked at him slightly confused, "I what?"

Twilight put his arm around his shoulders, "Taught me a thing or two, didn't you?" He dropped his happiness and whispered, "Work with me here…"

"O-Oh! Y-Yeah! Me and Twilight had a little…disagreement, but we've settled things now."

Young Link couldn't believe it. "_You _beat Twilight?"

"Eh heh… Yeah."

"Pretty something, huh?" continued Twilight happily. "Here I thought he was some pansy but not anymore! He's good in my book."

"That so…?" Young Link looked down, deep in thought. "You came here to save me, didn't you?"

"Well of course."

"Even after all those horrible things I said…"

"Cant help the truth," he smiled. "Everything you said was true, right? I didn't take the time to consider your feelings and instead went with what I thought was best. But what's best for everyone isn't exactly what's best for each individual."

Young Link looked at him slightly surprised, "You've changed…"

He pointed at Twilight, "You can blame him… Now lets get you out of there…"

Twilight brought out his ball and chain, "You _might _want to stand back…"

One quick toss later the cell was open and Young Link was free.

"Thanks guys. I would have gotten out of there myself but…"

"Why work when you have us to do it for you?"

"That and I sort of have no magic and bombs wouldn't have worked…"

"But how did you get the Ocarina of Time?" asked Ocarina.

"That's a stupid question!" laughed Young Link. "I always keep it with me!"

Twilight frowned, "You're wrong. When Dark appeared-"

"Dark Link showed up?-!"

"Yeah… He told us he had taken you hostage and showed us the Ocarina of Time as proof," said Twilight. "And there's no way it was a fake. It had your scent all over it."

"So… Dark gave it back?" asked Ocarina. "But why take it when he was just going to give it back?"

"There's something else I don't get…" Young Link looked up at them, "After Dark um, beat me up I woke up inside the moon."

"The moon?"

"Let me finish. There's no way we could have gotten there normally. Someone, Dark I'm guessing, must have put me there. But why?"

"Maybe he thought the boss would put an end to you?" suggested Ocarina.

"Yeah, but it didn't. And after the battle I passed out. He had the perfect opportunity to get rid of me then but he didn't. Instead I woke up here."

"With ocarina in tow…"

"So…what? He's on our side now?" asked Twilight totally confused.

"I don't think so… He wants to destroy us, remember?"

"Speaking of 'us'," said Young Link. "Where are the others?"

"We split up."

"You what?-!"

"We figured it'd be the fastest way to find you," explained Twilight. "There were two possible locations of where you could be so we paired up and split. Brunette, Knight, Toony and Ocarina, me, and Seasons."

"You put Brunette and Toony on the same team?-!"

"Yeah well-"

"Where's Seasons?"

"We left him to fight the boss," said Ocarina simply.

"You did what?-!"

"We should probably check on him…"

"Yeah…"

"Ya think?-!"

And so Ocarina, Twilight, and Young Link headed back to the roof where they had left their companion.

"Seasons!" Young Link ran over to him. "You okay? Say something! Seasons!" He kicked him. "Wake up!"

"I don't think that's going to work…" Ocarina knelt down beside him. "These are some serious wounds. That must have been on hell of a fight…"

"He's okay though, right?" asked Twilight.

He nodded, "Yeah, I think he just passed out. I think…"

"You think?-! We have to get him some medical treatment! First aid! CPR!"

"CPR? But… I don't…" He turned to Twilight.

"Oh no! Don't look at me!"

"But you're the most advanced Link here."

"But I-"

"Twilight, you have to save him!" pleaded Young Link. "Its all my fault that he ended up like this… You cant let him die!"

"Twilight…"

"Please…"

He looked at them mortified. CPR? Him?-! On a…guy? But…this was Seasons. His friend. He wouldn't just let his friend die, would he? He shook his head. No. This was his friend and he was going to save him. Even if Seasons did take his first kiss…

Determined, Twilight walked forward and knelt beside his friend. He leaned Seasons' head back gently and slowly moved closer…

"What the _Farore_ are you doing?-!" Twilight was pushed back as Seasons came to life. He glared at Twilight, his face a crimson red. "Were you- You-You _pervert_!"

"I-Its not like that!" he stuttered. "I swear its not!"

"To think I trusted you!" he yelled still bright red. "At least more than some… And to find you…doing _that_…

Ocarina and Young Link were laughing hysterically in the background. Twilight had a sudden urge to yell at them for putting him in the situation in the first place but thought better of it. The two Heroes of Time were getting along for once. Who was he to disrupt that? Even if it _was _at his expense…

After the awkward/funniness had subsided the Links got down to business. Twinrova was destroyed and according to their map, the other Links' boss was destroyed as well. Thanks to Seasons' Heart Ring he was all but recovered and ready for travel. Which was a good thing for their next destination lay far to the east. The Links were going back. Back to the place where this quest had all started.

Hyrule Castle**

* * *

Wootness to the Woot! Finally finished the chapter! I enjoyed doing this one. ^.^ Thanks to all readers, I lurve you! I no own of the Zelda (I said that before) 'happy-sigh' Tons of crap happened in this one. Some important. Some not. I leave it to you to decide which is which! ^.^  
**

**Till next Chap!**


	13. Desert of Doubt

**Been awhile, huh? Sorry 'bout that… I just hope this chap makes up for it. But don't worry, lol. This one is no where Near as long as the last. I made that chap long for a reason. -glares at Yoko Kiara- Now then, the four Links are ready to find that last gem and put an end to this fic. Here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

After a short break the Links were ready to continue their quest. Their mission: Collect the final gem to destroy Vaati's barrier and beat the crap out of him. But first they had to deal with their current problem. Once again the Links of the Four Sword were lost.

Blue stopped, "You sure we're going the right way?

"Sure I'm sure!" said Green. "The last gem is in the west, right? Well, we're heading west right now so what's the problem?"

"That's exactly it. We've been going west for hours now. What's the deal?" asked Vio.

Red frowned, "Maybe we passed it?"

The Links sighed. Sure the gem was in the west but they had been in the west for a while now. Aside from finding sand in their boots the only thing they had found was how hot the desert could be.

Navi drooped, "I wish Link were here…"

"_I am _here."

"Not _you_! The Hero of Time could easily do away with this heat." She sighed, "Oh Link, where are you now?"

"Kaepora said that the other Links had started their journey first, right?"

Green nodded.

"Then I suppose it would be safe to assume that they're ahead of us," concluded Vio.

"Vio? Assuming? That's new," joked Blue.

"So where do you think they are?"

"I'd guess they should be at the castle by now or at least heading there."

"Wow! They work fast!" exclaimed Red.

"Well of course! _My _Link is the best there is!" boasted Navi.

"What about us?"

"Meh, you're alright."

"Why you-"

"In any case, we should get going. If the seven beat us to Zelda then we wont get our saving fee," said Green.

Blue's eyes widened, "Then we would have done all this for nothing!"

"You guys are horrible, you know that?" Navi glared, "I'll have you know that _my_ Link didn't charge a single rupee for his services."

"Yeah but I bet he thought about it…" mumbled Blue.

"We should ask him when we meet up!" said Red happily.

"We have to find that gem first. Come on!"

And so the Links continued their jour-

"Hold it. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that, Blue?"

"We're _lost_?-!"

"Oh yeah…"

"So what should we do, guys?"

"Well if someone had stopped in the village to ask for directions-"

"Ah, shut up, Navi. We Links don't _need _directions!"

"And you don't _need _a saving fee!"

"Speak for yourself…"

"According to this we have to go in the opposite direction of the wind…"

"Hm?" Green looked at Red curiously. "What'cha reading?"

He held it up proudly, "The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures strategy guide!"

"_What_?-!"

Blue snatched it away from him, "The hell? How long have you had this?-!"

"A while…"

"And you didn't tell us?-!"

He shrugged innocently, "Well no one asked so-"

Vio face palmed, "To think we've been running around this entire world map when we had the directions with us the entire time…"

"Red, where did you get this?"

"Um… Well, I-"

"Who cares? Now we know what to do! Lets go, guys!"

And so the Links continued their journey through the desert. It was a long winding road but the four heroes persevered and were now almost to the end of their desert quest. Almost.

"Green! Help me!" yelled Red as he slowly sunk in a pit of quicksand.

"Give me a minute!"

"Green!"

"I said a minute!" The green Link swung his sword at an approaching Leever. "Blue, help Red!"

Blue shot down one of the many circling vultures looking for its next meal. "Why should I?"

"Help!"

"Ah, dammit!" Blue dropped his bow and ran to help Red. "I swear if I had a rupee for every time I had to save your butt…"

"Thanks, Blue. I really appreciate-"

"Look out!"

Navi had just enough time to shout that out before a Leever popped out of the sand and pushed Blue. The blue Link fell forward into the pit of quicksand right next to Red.

"Hey, Blue! Come ta join me?"

"Shut up, Red…"

Green sheathed his sword as the last Leever fell and checked the sky for any vultures. Seeing none he sighed and glared at Vio, "You _could _help, you know…"

He shrugged, "Only doing as much as I'm paid. Besides, it looked like you had it under control."

"Um, hello? Still stuck here!"

"Coming!"

Vio and Green help Red and Blue out of the sand pit while Navi scouted ahead. According to her they were almost to the end, just a little bit farther.

Blue wiped down his tunic in disgust, "Ugh, my tunic is totally ruined… Thanks a lot, Red…"

He smiled happily as he wiped down his own tunic, "You're welcome!"

"That was _not_ a compliment." He frowned, "I cant face Princess Zelda like this! What will she think?"

"If you're that worried about it just buy a new one when we go back to town," suggested Vio.

Blue glared at him, "You cant just _buy_ a new tunic! This thing is an original! It cant be replaced! Besides…we're broke…"

"Its not _that_ bad," said Red, glancing over his own tunic. "It could be worse. Remember that one time we killed the boss and its guts went flying everywhere?"

Green shivered, "That was horrible. Not only was the stain hard to get out, the smell… Ugh… I was ringing ooze out of my hat for a week…"

"At least you weren't standing right next to it when it exploded…" mumbled Vio.

"So what are you going to do with our saving fee once Zelda is freed?" asked Green as they continued through the desert.

Blue grinned, "Me? Long vacation. 'Nuff said."

"I'd give it to people in need who really needed it," said Red. "Helping people is nice. Gives you good Karma."

Blue scoffed, "Whatever… What about you, Green?"

"I don't know… Maybe a new sword? Once Vaati is gone I wont be able to use the Four Sword anymore so I'll need one."

The other Links glared at him, "Thanks a lot, Green…"

"Eh heh, sorry, Guys… What about you, Vio?"

"Hmm…" He thought for a minute. "The next time we have to save the world I'll use the money to hire a mercenary or something so I don't have to. I've heard the Princess has a friend who works for a military institute. I may just hire him. Of course, I'd save some for myself. There's this one thing coming out in September that I'd like to get my hands on…"

"What's that, Vio?"

"Perhaps we should save this conversation for later," said Navi as they came to a dead end. "For now we should figure out what to do."

"Aw crap…"

The Links had made their way to the end of the desert path. A giant sink hole lay in front of them blocking their way.

"Okay, Red. What does the guide say about this?"

"Lets see… When traveling through Kakariko Village don't attack the cuckos."

"That's not it!" Blue took the guide from him and started to flip through it. "Desert… Desert… Desert… Ah! Here it is! Go in the opposite direction of the wind… Avoid enemies… Quicksand… Gah! Where is it?"

"Let me see…" Vio took the guide then. He looked it over for a minuet before finally saying, "The next page is missing…"

"What do you mean its missing?"

"It looks like it was ripped out." Green turned to Red. "What did you use this page for?"

The red Link groaned, "I _knew_ doing that was a bad idea…" he sighed, "Remember when we stayed at that Inn?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it was really late and I had to, you know, do stuff… So I went to the bathroom but just as I was about to go, this creepy hand popped out and demanded that I give him some paper. I was really creeped out and I was going to run but I couldn't just leave him there. How would _you_ feel if you had to go and suddenly realized you had no paper? So I grabbed the only thing I had and ripped out a page and gave it to him. I didn't realize that I would need that page later on…"

"Dude, that's totally wrong…"

"Hm…" Vio folded his arms in thought. "Without that page we're stuck…"

"There has to be _something _we can do! Think guys!"

Navi glared at them all. How stupid can you get?-! "Hey! Arent you guys forgetting something?"

"I don't think so…"

"Rrr… What do you guys think I am? An annoying sidekick?-!" she yelled.

They nodded, "Something like that…"

"Gah! You have to dive into the sinkhole you idiots! The sink hole leads to a tunnel that will lead you out and straight to the boss! You _have_ done this before, haven't you?"

Green frowned, "Yeah but you see, we've done this so many times it all sort of meshes together, you know?"

"No, I don't know because _my _Link always knew what he was doing (with my help of course). I bet, even now, he's leading the others full of confidence and knowing exactly what to do. He's a born natural leader that one. You four on the other hand…"

Blue rolled his eyes, "Ah shut up, Navi. And quite preaching like that Hero of Time is the best there is cuz I've met him and from what I could tell, he was no where near as together as you make him out to be."

Green nodded, "I agree. That other guy seemed way more in control. The tall one with the cool invisible cape thing, remember him?"

Navi flapped her wings irritably, "That's because he's older!"

"I don't think age has anything to do with it," said Vio. "Just look at the original Link…"

Red frowned, "Come on, guys. Give Navi a break. She's just trying to help."

"Like you helped by getting stuck in that quicksand?"

"Hey!"

"Well its true, isn't it?" asked Blue. "All you do is get in the way and make annoying conversation just like a certain fairy we all know. Heh, no wonder you're defending her."

Green stepped forward, "Come on, Blue, that's going too far…"

"Its true though, isn't it?"

Green remained silent. It _was_ true.

Blue grinned, "Even with that strategy guide thing you pulled you still messed it up! Face it, all you're good for is playing decoy."

Vio sighed, "Here we go again…"

Red glared at Blue angrily, "Oh yeah? Well at least _I _don't complain all the time!"

"No, you whine. Which is a hundred times worse!"

"Butt head!"

"Useless git!"

"Come on guys, this is childish. Lets just go kill the boss and-"

"Meany!"

"Oooh, that one hurt. Come up with that one all on your own?"

"Shut up!"

Blue's eyes widened as Red charged. The red Link caught him off guard and both Links ended up falling into the giant sink hole. They both fought for a minute before they realized they were sinking.

"Green! Vio! Help!"

"This is all your fault!" yelled Blue as he struggled against the sand.

"Hold on, guys! We're coming! Come on, Vio!"

"Right."

Navi rolled her eyes and pushed both Green and Vio into the sand. "Now follow the path and get that last gem!"

"Navi!"

She winked, "See you on the other side!"

All four Links now caught in the quicksand pit sunk to the bottom entering a hidden chamber beneath the sand. After dusting themselves off they stood up and looked around. The small chamber was circular with a short tunnel branching off of it.

"Great. Just great… Now look what you did!" yelled Blue as he spit out some sand.

"According to Navi we had to come down here anyway so I don't see what the big problem is!" Red stuck out his tongue at Blue.

"Yeah but you didn't have to push me!"

"Settle down, guys. We can argue all we want on the way back to the castle. For now lets just kill the boss," said Green. "Besides if you're going to be mad at anyone it should be Navi."

Vio nodded, "Agreed. She's the one who started the argument and our current situation is a result of that."

Red paused, "Wait… So everything is Navi's fault now?"

"Its better than being mad at ourselves."

Blue thought it over. "I guess it makes sense… If she wasn't around Red wouldn't have to defend her all the time and therefore I-_we_ wouldn't argue with him all the time…"

Green gasped, "It _is _her fault!"

"Then its settled. As soon as this quest is over we ditch the fairy. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Once the Links had reached an accord they followed the path and found themselves face to face with the final boss. Once again they had to face off against a giant Stalfos only this time it would be their last. They took up their positions and got ready for battle.

"Heh, guess Navi was right, huh?" said Green as the Stalfos turned to face him.

"Seems that way." Blue swung with his sword only to have his attack blocked.

As soon as the Stalfos went to block Blue, Vio attacked from behind making a direct hit, "She does have her moments but for the most part she's useless."

Red frowned, "Don't say that! No one is useless!"

"Heh, _you_ are," joked Blue.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!" warned Green.

Red dodged just in time to avoid the Stalfos' mighty swing. He came up swinging with a spin attack just as Green used one of his own. The Stalfos raised his shield to defend as the Links backed off.

"You know, I am getting sick of fighting these Stalfos. Cant Vaati come up with anything more original?" complained Blue.

Red laughed, "There you go complaining again!"

"And you've already proven yourself useless so we're even."

"Will you focus on the battle at hand?" said Vio irritably. He jumped out of the way as the Stalfos went on the offensive. "I'd like to get this over with quickly so we can hurry up and leave."

Green grinned, "You got it. Team Spin Attack! Here we go!"

Each Link charged their blade and got ready to strike. As soon as the enemy went to attack the Links charged. One spin attack, two spin attacks, three, four… The Stalfos didn't stand a chance. The Links were determined and they wanted this over fast and that's exactly what they got. As Navi finally arrived to reunite with them the boss imploded leaving behind the final gem.

"I don't believe it! You did it!" cheered Navi. "You got the last gem!"

They ignored her.

"What? What I do?" she asked confused.

Red sighed and picked up the last gem.

Da da da daa!

"How did I know that was going to happen…?"

"Its cool, Red. Soon it shall all be over…"

"You're right." He smiled. "The last gem is ours! Now lets go save that Princess!"

"Hold up."

Everyone turned to Green.

"This is the last gem, right? That means our next opponent will be Vaati."

"And your point is…?"

"Do you think we can beat him?"

"Well of course!" said Blue. "We beasted him before we can do it again."

"Blue's right. We have nothing to fear. As long as we cooperate that is…" added Vio.

Red nodded, "Dwarven Vow Number 7: Justice and Love will always win!"

Navi sweat dropped, "Eh…what?"

Green smiled, "You're right. Now lets go show that pervy wind mage what we're made of!"

And so, with the last gem in hand, the Links of the Four Sword return to Hyrule castle where Vaati awaits. The battle to come is sure to be long and random but if the Links stick together they just might make it through. But will the Heroes be able to save Zelda in time to collect their saving fee? Or is their struggles all for naught?**

* * *

**

**Yeah, not a lot of action in this one but the next FourSword chap shall make up for that, lol. Alas! We are coming to the end of this fic! (finally) Next up: The Seven Links encounter their final test! But will they be able to conquer it? Only one way to find out!**  
**Geh, okay, is anybody else having problems with the exclamationxquestion marks? Or is my computer just gay? Once again, I apologize for any confusion. -stupidgaycomputer-**

**Till next Chap!**


	14. The Palace of Twilight

**Hello, once again! I am proud to present to you chap 14 of this cool fan fic. (I think its cool). Any who, I hope you enjoy this chap as much as I did! Sure, its not the best but- Hey! What am I typing about? Just read the chap already! ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days ago Ganondorf along with the wind mage Vaati succeeded in taking over Hyrule Castle and capturing its Princess…again. In order to stop the Links from foiling their plans they had set up a barrier to stop them…again. Now that all the items to dispel the barrier were gathered, the Links could now access Hyrule Castle and save the kingdom…again.

But the Links had one more trial to overcome before they could finish their quest…

"And so I'm going through this huge world map, fighting goddesses knows what, trying to find all these Triforce shards because Zelda thought it would be a grand if she just split the darn thing apart!"

Toony nodded. "I hear ya… I had to do the same thing…"

"Oh, but that's not even _half_ of it!" continued Brunette. "Then, after I save the Princess, her brother randomly decides to show up."

"Zelda has a brother?" asked Knight.

"Yeah, Prince what's his face. Anyway, the stupid jerk wanted the Triforce, Zelda says no, and you wanna know what he did?"

"What?"

"He went and got this wizard guy to place a sleeping spell on her!" he said angrily. "So now I have to blow my entire weekend just so I can find these crystal things to awaken her!"

"Wow… Sounds like you had it rough…" Toony frowned, "After I defeated Ganon I set sail to explore the world. Tetra and I found this ghost ship and-"

"Who's Tetra?"

"Princess Zelda," answered Knight. "Its what she went by in Wind Waker. Similar to Sheik in Ocarina of Time."

"Anyway, we boarded the ghost ship and-"

"You'll have to tell us some other time," interrupted Knight. "It seems the others have arrived…"

"Hey, guys!"

Seasons, Twilight, and Ocarina had just arrived with Young Link in tow.

Toony waved as the others joined them, "You're back! And Young Link is safe too!"

Young Link grinned, "Well of course…"

"I see the brat is the same as ever…" mumbled Brunette, "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry about that, but it doesn't matter." Ocarina turned to face them all, "All that matters is that we're together again. Now who's ready to put an end to this?"

Brunette whistled, "Wow, someone went through some character development…" He turned to Toony, "What do you think happened?"

He shrugged, "Beats me…"

"Since when are you and Toony so chummy?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know. Since when do you blush every time you look at Seasons?"

"I-I do not blush!" he said while blushing.

Ocarina and Young Link snickered causing Seasons to look away in embarrassment.

Knight raised an eyebrow, "Okay, now_ I_ want to know what happened."

"Its not important," said Seasons trying to change the subject. "What's important is dispelling this barrier and putting an end to this nonsense."

"Jeez, Seasons, what happened to you? I thought you were the calm one?"

"Hmph."

Twilight grinned, "So… Who's ready to kick some Ganon butt?"

Ocarina clenched his fist determinedly, "Count me in!"

"Yeah!" Young Link smiled. "Should be a piece of cake with all of us working together!"

Brunette, Knight, and Toony stared at them confused, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Link?"

"So we know how to dispose of Ganon but what about Vaati?" asked Seasons. "I've never even heard of this guy."

"Me neither."

"Same here."

"Nope."

"We'll just have to deal with it when the time comes." Ocarina turned to face the castle. "Now to dispel this barrier… You guys ready?" The nodded. "Then lets do this."

One by one each Link held up the item they had received from killing their boss: A crystal, a medallion, a pendant, and mask, a pearl, and finally an essence. Each item gave off an intense light before finally disappearing. The castle too gave off a bright light before fading as well. When the light show was over they stared at the castle expecting some kind of change but nothing happened. The castle looked exactly the same as before.

Toony blinked, "Did it work?"

"Maybe…?"

"Only one way to find out…" Knight walked forward and pushed the door leading into the castle. With little effort at all it opened. He smiled, "Barrier dispelled."

"Alright!" Toony did his happy dance. "We did it!"

"Don't celebrate yet. We still have to defeat Ganon and Vaati," warned Ocarina.

"Not to mention that bastard Dark Link," added Brunette.

"Dark Link…" Young Link paused. "Just what is he up to…?"

"Why don't you ask him that when we meet up?" said Seasons as he entered the castle.

"Hey! I'm the party leader!" called Ocarina as he followed him inside, the others right behind.

The first floor of the castle was pretty much just empty space. Just a nice big room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except the fact that it was totally empty.

"Whats the deal?" asked Young Link. "Where's the boss?"

"Maybe you scared it off?" joked Twilight.

"Did not!"

"Hello? Anyone here?" Toony scratched his head, "Maybe they went somewhere?"

"Like what? McDonald's? No, they're definitely here. But where?" Seasons looked around, "Knight, any ideas?"

He smiled, "Nope."

"Eh…"

Suddenly Ocarina snapped his fingers, "I've got it!"

"Got what? Mil-"

"We already did that joke…"

"Oh…"

"I know what's wrong," he said. "This is all Twilight's fault."

Twilight glared at him, "Hey! I thought we put all that behind us?"

"No, I'm not blaming you because I hate you, which I don't. Its just… Think about it. Each of us had an item to dispel the barrier with except for you. So you messed up the dispelling process."

"What?-!"

"Makes sense… Why didn't you have an item to dispel the barrier?" asked Young Link.

"Well I-"

"Ah, jeez, way to go, _Princess_. Now we have to go track down that last item. Ah man…" Brunette sighed.

"Hey! Don't call me-"

Seasons frowned, "To think I thought this fan fic would be over and I could go home…"

"Seasons…"

"But where would the last item be?" asked Ocarina.

"According to the map our next destination is Hyrule Castle so I don't know… Maybe we_ are_ in the right place… Maybe Twilight doesn't get his own dungeon."

Twilight clenched his fists angrily, "That's not fair! All _you_ guys got your own dungeon!"

Young Link patted him on the back, "Its alright, Twilight, you'll have your moment… Anyway, what's the deal with this mirror?"

Twilight froze, "Mirror?"

Over in a corner, barely noticeable, was a giant mirror. A very _familiar_ giant mirror. The Links had gathered in front of it, curious of its purpose.

"Hey, what do you guys think it does?"

"Don't touch it!" yelled Twilight.

Too late. As soon as Toony touched the Mirror of Twilight it happened. The Links were whisked away into the Twilight Realm where they arrived right in front of the Palace of Twilight. But not every Link had arrived safely…

Toony shook his head groggily, "Oh ow… What happened? What did I land on?"

Brunette glared up at him, "Me, you dolt! Now get off!"

"Whoa!"

As Brunette pushed Toony off he stood up to get a better look at his surroundings. "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know…" Ocarina looked around. "Weird…"

"Where's Twilight?" asked Young Link.

"Huh?"

"Twilight's gone!"

"Knight. Knight's missing too," said Seasons. "Where have they gone?"

"Well, wherever they are I hope they're together…" Ocarina sighed. "That mirror must have been a trap…"

"Way to go, Toony…"

The smallest Link deflated, "I'm sorry, guys…"

"Welp, might as well check this place out. Come on…"

**X**

Knight blinked and looked around. He had heard of the Twilight Realm but he never thought he would ever see it himself let alone the Palace of Twilight. Everything seemed to be cast in perpetual sunset. Everything except for the darkness overshadowing the palace.

"So, you're here too, huh?"

Knight turned to his left to find Twilight staring at him. He nodded.

"Weird. I thought I was the only one who could stay in my original form here."

"The others?"

He motioned to his right where several orbs of light were gathered. "Those who aren't protected or invited turn into spirits in this realm. They have no idea that we're standing right next to them."

"I see… So how do we get back to the castle?"

"Best bet would be to use the mirror but since that isn't around I'd suggest killing the boss." He grinned, "Looks like I get my dungeon after all!"

"The Twilight Realm was probably a trap set by Ganon to stop us."

"The seventh dungeon that owl talked about, yeah."

"You ready?"

"Always!"

As they continued forward, Knight pointed to the two buildings branching off to either side of the main path and asked, "What are those for?"

"Oh, that?" Twilight shuddered, horrible memories flooding his mind. "That is where the Sol were located."

"Sol?"

"The light force or whatever that powers this place or something. Midna told me about it but I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway, I had to collect both of them in order to power up my sword so I could dispel the darkness. Luckily for us I already have the sword of light so we can just skip that part."

"Lucky."

After the Links had disposed of the Twilit Kargarocs, Twilight used his sword to cut through the wall of darkness blocking their way. In the next room Twilight did the same thing while Knight placed the two Sols which revealed a hidden staircase. Once they had activated a switch they rode a platform which took them to the other side of the room.

"So, Twilight, what do you think the others are doing right about now?"

He shrugged, "Who knows? They're probably doing nothing. Without the power of the light enhanced Master Sword they're stuck."

"I see…"

"Hey, Knight, why do they call it the Master Sword?"

"Huh?"

"Its just…" Twilight unsheathed his sword and examined it. "This sword is an upgraded version of the Master Sword so why would someone dub it the 'Master' sword if it wasn't the best?"

"Hm…" He looked at his own sword which was also an upgraded Master Sword. "You know, I've been wondering about that myself. They say only the Master Sword can defeat Ganon. Then why…?"

Suddenly two Wizzrobe like creatures appeared. They looked like giant Zant Masks and fired purple-ish balls of energy at them. The Links dodged and countered. As soon as those two were defeated three more appeared.

"Twilight! Behind you!" Knight quickly brought out his bow and shot it with a Silver Arrow.

"Thanks!"

One spin attack later the other two fell revealing a hidden chest with a key inside.

"I guess we should be more careful from now on…"

"Right. Lets go."

In the next room they encountered several Twilit Kargarocs, all of which they defeated.

"Alright, now I'm going to activate that switch and take the platform to that ledge over there," said Twilight, pointing as he did so. "When that happens some more of those Zant Masks will appear. You take 'em out."

Knight nodded, "Right."

"Be back in a minute!"

Knight watched as Twilight ran off and activated the switch with his sword. As soon as the platform had taken him halfway to the ledge several Zant Masks appeared and attacked.

Knight quickly slashed to his left then to his right killing two instantly. The third managed to get out an attack which he blocked with his shield. As soon as the Link went to strike the enemy teleported away to a safe distance.

Once Twilight had reached the ledge he wasted no time in dispatching the Zant Mask and getting back to Knight. He sliced through a Mask that had appeared behind Knight and dodged an attack from another. As soon as all the Masks were defeated another chest appeared containing the key to the locked door ahead of them.

"Thanks, Twilight."

"Just returning the favor."

"So why did you have to activate that switch?" he asked.

"Those stupid masks wont appear unless you go to that platform over there. Pretty lame, huh?"

He smiled, "At least you didn't have to navigate across an invisible floor with nothing to guide you except the frozen corpses of you enemies."

"Eh heh… Right… I'm just gunna, you know, get the big key now."

"Okay."

Twilight used his sword to cut through the waterfall of darkness and disappeared on the other side. Two minutes later he returned, big key in tow.

"Lets get this over with."

The next room was similar to the first except they had to deal with three Twilit Messengers.

Twilight backed away, thinking of the best way to handle the situation. Sure, he had Knight to help but he would just get in the way. "Knight, back off. I'll handle this!"

Knight nodded and did as he said. This was his show after all.

Now that Knight was out of the way, Twilight could attack. Transforming into a wolf, he targeted all three Messengers at once. With one mighty jump he leapt at all three slashing at them with his sharp claws and gnashing with his teeth. Needless to say it wasn't long before they were all defeated.

As the last one burst into shards of darkness Twilight reverted to his normal self. "Welp, that's that."

Knight laughed nervously, "Eh heh… Remind me never to get on your bad side…"

After traveling upward and collecting another key, the two Links found themselves in yet another room. Most of it was covered in darkness which was lethal to all who touched it. As soon as the Links got close, two Twilit Messengers attacked. Each one went down fairly easy but for each one they killed two more took its place.

"Damn, there's no end to these guys!" Twilight hacked away with his sword killing Messengers left and right. "Knight, how you holding up?"

"I'm fine! Oof!" As soon as he turned to answer Twilight he was backhanded by one of the beasts. The force of the blow sent him flying all the way into the cloud of darkness.

"Knight!" Twilight rushed forward to help him totally forgetting what would happen. The moment he came into contact with the dark cloud he instantly transformed into a wolf. Using his sense of smell he quickly searched for Knight. When he found him he gasped.(Can wolves gasp?). He was still in his original form!

"Twilight, look out!" Knight quickly activated the power of his Bombos Medallion burning the Messengers alive.

Once the enemies were defeated, the darkness faded and Twilight was able to transform back into a Hylian.

He gaped at Knight, not believing what he had seen," H-How?"

"Hm?" he turned to him. "Oh, the Medallion? Well I-"

Twilight shook his head, "No, not the medallion. How were you able to still stay human? Now that I think about it, how are you even here in the Twilight Realm?"

"Oh… Well," he thought for a minute. "In A Link to the Past there was something called the Dark World which was very similar to your Twilight Realm. Actually I think the Twilight Realm is just a cheap knock off of the Dark World but who am I to judge? Anyway… When I traveled in this Dark World I would change form like you do. Although in my case I turned into a rabbit. In order to counteract this I traveled to the Tower of Hera located near the Death Mountains. It was in this Tower that I acquired the Moon Pearl which allowed me to retain my original shape while traversing the Dark World. I believe it is this pearl that allows me to travel safely in this realm as well."

Twilight simply stared at him, "Yeah, all I heard was rabbit, Death Mountain, and Moon something…"

Knight smiled, "Lets just leave it at: The Moon Pearl allows me to stay human."

"Yeah…okay…"

Now that the room was cleared they could easily navigate to the boss door on the other side.

"Good luck."

Twilight nodded, inserted the key, and entered the door.

**X**

The room was exactly as he remembered it. Fairly plain with a throne situated in the far back. And sitting on the throne was-

"Zant." Twilight grinned, "Should have known… So what did Ganon promise you this time?"

"Silence, Twilit Dog!" Zant raised a condescending sleeve toward him, "My Master bade me to destroy any who enter this realm. And you are no exception!"

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Why you! Just you wait! As soon as I am finished with you and your comrades my Master will surrender the Realm of Light to me and I shall be its ruler!"

Twilight sighed, "You really think Ganondorf would hand over Hyrule to you? You're delusional. Ganon is just using you, again."

"That's enough!" Zant rose from his throne and stared angrily at Link. "I will not sit here and listen to you speak ill of my Master! Prepare to meet your end!"

Rising into the air, Zant summoned a magic circle which transported them to a forested area. It was the same place where Twilight had fought the boss of the Forest Temple.

"This trick, eh?" Twilight brought out his Gale Boomerang. "Well bring it on then!"

When Zant attacked, Twilight quickly dodged out of the way and used his boomerang. The gale knocked the boss off balance and he fell to the ground. Now that he was in range, Twilight delivered a couple of blows with his sword before Zant disappeared and reemerged to attack once again.

Twilight blocked the blows with his shield and waited for the perfect moment to strike. Once he had a clear shot he fired his boomerang following up with another series of sword strikes.

"So you like it rough, eh? Well try this!"

Zant quickly teleported them again. This time they were in the Goron Mines in the room where Twilight had faced off against an armored Goron.

"Time for the iron boots I guess…"

Equipping his iron boots, Twilight got ready for Zant's attacks. The Usurper King would jump up and down on the unsteady platform to try and knock the Hero off balance but thanks to the magnetic floor Link's iron boots held him steady.

Twilight kept the boss in his sights and when the Twili attacked he would protect himself with his shield. After his attack was complete Zant would rest for a moment leaving himself vulnerable and that's when Twilight would strike.

Two rounds of this block and go technique and Zant was ready to teleport again. This time he chose the aquatic Lakebed Temple. Changing faster than Clark Kent in a phone booth, Twilight hastily donned his Zora Armor and equipped his Double Clawshot.

"Heh, he must be getting pretty desperate if he chose to come here… Yikes!"

He quickly swam out of the way as a giant Zant Mask appeared from the lake bottom. The face plate then opened up revealing Zant as he made his attack.

Although his movements were limited underwater, Twilight still managed to dodge his attacks and reel him in with his clawshot. Once the Twili was in range, Link attacked with his sword.

Zant, not liking that, quickly teleported away. This time not one but four giant Zant Masks appeared.

Twilight looked around at them all trying to figure out which one he was hiding in. "Come on… Which one is it? Damn, I knew I should have borrowed Young Link's Lens of Truth…"

Suddenly one of the face plates opened up revealing Zant who fired another volley of multiple energy spheres at him. Twilight ignored it. They were too far away to hurt him anyway.

Eventually the mask closest to him opened up and that's when he struck. Not wanting Zant to make the first move, Twilight quickly used his clawshot and proceeded to attack him once again.

This of course pissed him off so Zant simply teleported again choosing to return to another room of the Forest Temple. Needless to say Link quickly defeated him in this room and they teleported once more.

"Jeez, enough with the teleportation already!" yelled Twilight angrily. Switching back to his traditional green he got out his ball and chain to combat this new form.

Zant had transported them straight into the boss chamber of the SnowPeak Ruins. The floor: Slippery. The room: Big. The boss: As crazy as ever.

He had assumed a huge form which hovered just above the battlefield. Using the mirror like floor, Link anticipated where he would land and dodged accordingly. As soon as Zant went to crush him, Twilight slid out of the way and quickly threw the ball part of his ball and chain, lol, smacking him in the foot. The giant Zant then proceeded to hop up an down coddling his hurt foot getting smaller all the while.

When he was even smaller than Toony, Twilight attacked with his sword to deal damage.

Repeat process and teleport.

They were now outside the gates of Hyrule Castle. The sky was filled with the light of twilight and an invisible yet undeniable barrier blocked both combatants from escaping.

"So you think you're clever defeating me and all my tactics…" Zant chuckled softly as he drew a blade and then another. "Well I'll have you know that I am far from done!"

"I sure hope so cuz those last forms were totally lame," said Twilight bored. "Couldn't you think of anything harder? I've fought tougher regular enemies than that…"

"Insolent dog! You'll pay for that!" he yelled while jumping up and down like the crazy whack job he is.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned. "Why don't you make me?"

"Aiee!"

"What the hell?-!"

Zant immediately charged Twilight with a spin attack knocking into the Hero and breaking through his defenses. Link was sent flying backwards where he landed on his back completely exposed.

"Die you whelp! Eyah!"

"Crap!" Twilight quickly rolled out of the way as Zant tried to slice him up like he was a piece of salami. Getting back to his feet he assumed a defensive stance. "Damn, guess I underestimated-"

"Ewah!"

"Ack!" Twilight dodged as Zant used another spin attack. "Man he's fast! Gotta watch out for-"

"Rah!"

"Dammit!" Choosing to attack rather than defend, Twilight used a spin attack of his own. The two attacks canceled each other out and Zant was left defenseless. "Bingo!"

Rushing forward Twilight quickly unleashed a series of blows finishing up with a spin attack.

Zant quickly regained his senses and teleported before the final blow could be made just barely avoiding the spin attack.

"Come back here you bastard!" yelled Twilight angrily. This whole teleportation thing was starting to get on his nerves. "Quit disappearing you coward!"

"Very well."

Twilight gasped. He was right behind him! Twilight quickly spun around to face him but not quite quick enough. Even though he had put up his shield to defend himself one of Zant's swords managed to cut through his left shoulder tearing through his tunic and injuring his arm. Twilight flinched from the pain as Zant disappeared once more, laughing as he did so.

"Heh heh! Good luck fending me off with that injury, boy. Heh heh heh…"

"Damn…" Twilight winced as he put his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. With his shoulder out he wouldn't be able to use his sword properly. However…

Dropping his shield, Twilight waited for Zant's next attack.

"Done already?" cackled the Usurper King. He appeared a few feet from the Hero both swords ready to strike. "Then let us put an end to this useless scuffle… Eyah!"

"That's what you think!"

As Zant charged, Twilight quickly switched his sword to his right hand. Not seeing this coming and thinking he had won, Zant was powerless to dodge Twilight's next attack. Link dodged to his right, rolled, and came up with a swift back slice which crippled his opponent.

Zant collapsed to the ground defeated. Both combatants were then transported back to the throne room as if they had never left at all.

"And that's how you do it," grinned Twilight as he twirled his sword, sheathing it in the process.

"But…how…?" gasped Zant. "How could I lose…twice…?"

"You want to know how? You lost because you're weak and you made the mistake of underestimating your opponent. Now stop wasting my time and tell me how to return to the Realm of Light."

"The Realm…of Light?"

Twilight nodded.

"Heh… You will…never…return to the…Realm of…Light… My Master has…sealed…the gate…"

"What did you say?-!" Twilight grabbed him by his collar. "Tell me how to get back! Answer me!"

Zant remained silent. He wouldn't be answering anyone. Not anymore.

"Dammit! _Now_ what are we supposed to do?-!"

**X**

Just when Knight was about to go after him, the door to the boss chamber opened revealing a very somber Twilight.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I think Ganon really beat us this time, Knight…" he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" His eyes widened as he noticed his wound. "You're hurt…"

"Just a scratch. I'll be fine…" Twilight sighed and leaned against the wall.

"So what happened? You beat him obviously."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. We're still stuck here."

"How so?"

Twilight glared at him. "We cant leave the Twilight Realm!"

"Cant we simply exit the same way we entered?"

"Did you see a giant mirror here when you arrived?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly!"

"Well how did you exit the Twilight Realm last time?"

"I had Midna to help me," he answered. "Plus the mirror had stayed active. But now, thanks to Ganon, the mirror's been deactivated sealing off our exit."

Knight frowned. This wasn't good. "How do you know its been deactivated?"

"Because! Zant told me so! Besides, there was no giant glowing circle of brightness at the entrance of the Palace!"

"I see…"

"How can you be so calm?-! We're stuck here forever! Don't you get it? We lost."

"Maybe… Maybe not…"

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me."

Knight activated his Magic Mirror which transported them to the beginning of the dungeon where they had first arrived. Sure enough, there was no giant glowing circle of brightness anywhere to be seen.

"Okay, now what?" asked Twilight.

Knight looked around curiously, "So if you wanted to activate this deactivated gate how would you do it?"

Twilight gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "That's it? That's you're bright idea?"

"I'd like an answer."

Twilight gave out an aggravated sigh. "Look, the only way to activate the gate is for someone to activate the mirror. And let me remind you that said mirror just so happens to be in the enemy's base. I don't think Ganon or Vaati or Dark Link for that matter would want to invite us to afternoon tea so the chances of that gate getting activated are slim to…none?"

Twilight stared, unbelieving, as the giant glowing circle of brightness appeared in the sky. Someone had activated the gate!

Knight grinned, "Well isn't that convenient…"

Twilight gaped at him, "How did you…?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything."

"Then how-"

"We can discuss that later. Lets hurry up and get out of here while we can."

"R-Right…"

The two Links stepped into the small circle of light and were instantly transported back to the first floor of Hyrule Castle. When they arrived they noticed the others were there as well.

"Twilight! Knight!"

"You're okay!"

Twilight frowned, "Sort of… What happened? Did you activate the gate?"

"What?" Ocarina looked at him confused, "What gate?"

"How did you get out of the Twilight Realm?"

"Was that where we were?"

"A bright light suddenly appeared in the sky," said Seasons. "We figured following it would be better than sitting around doing nothing."

"Yeah, that Twilight crap was so boring!" complained Brunette. "There was absolutely nothing to do!"

Knight's brow creased with worry. "So none of you activated the mirror…?"

Toony cocked his head to one side, "Something wrong?"

"N-No…"

"Okay…"

"Twilight, take this." Ocarina tossed him a bottle of milk. "It'll heal your wounds."

"Its not seven years old, is it?" he joked before chugging it down. "There! Good as new!"

Brunette rolled his eyes, "Right. Everyone's nice and good. So what do you guys say we finish this? For good this time."

Ocarina nodded, "This is it, guys. The final battle…"

Twilight grinned, "Heh, we'll win. No sweat!"

"I saved the world in three days now I guess I get to do it again! Bring it on, I say!"

"As long as we work together_ nothing_ can stop us!" cheered Toony.

Seasons nodded, "Lets do our best."

Knight smiled, "Hobey ho, lets go."

Zant was defeated. The trap that Ganon had set had failed. And now the Links were ready to put an end to the evil King of Darkness. They had gone through many trials and overcome many ordeals during their journey and now they had finally made it to its climax. Will the seven Links be able to conquer Ganon and save the Princess? And what of Dark Link and Vaati?

All these answers and more are what is in store!

* * *

**Wow, did not intend for this chap to be so long. But this is it. The end is upon us! Will it be the fairy tale ending everyone expects? Or will there be an unexpected disaster awaiting our Heroes? And let us not forget the FourSword crew! Boy, do they need help!**

**The dungeons are over and the bosses are just around the corner! Hang tough, Links!**

**Till next Chap!**


	15. Vaati's Demise

**Here it is, guys! The final FourSword chap! And may I say, I think it's the best. Sad to say that this fic is drawing to a close but lets hang on a little longer! It's the Links vs. Vaati in this epic showdown chap! Enjoy!**

* * *

With all four gems in their possession, the four Links turned east, back toward Hyrule Castle. They had been through a lot on their journey. Arguing, fighting, complaining… But they had also experienced some good times too. Cant think of any at the moment so lets move on, shall we? Now that the Links had arrived, it was time to dispel the final barrier and put an end to Vaati's evil ways.

"So what now?" asked Blue staring up at the castle.

"We use the gems, obviously," answered Vio. "That's what Kaepora said."

"Find the gems and dispel the barrier!" said Red happily. "We're almost done, guys!"

Green nodded, "Just one problem…"

Each of the Links turned to face their fairy companion.

She stared at them confused, unaware of the plan they had made. "Um… What's up, guys?"

Blue grinned, "Yo, Tingle!"

Navi froze. From somewhere to her right she could hear the familiar squeal of her worst nightmare. The man in green and red outerwear, Tingle, had returned…

"You called, Mr. Fairy?"

Vio smirked, "Yeah, we called… We have a present for you…"

Navi paled, "Oh goddesses! No! You wouldn't!"

"Sorry, Navi, but the tribe has spoken." Green turned to Tingle, "You still have that bottle I gave you?"

Tingle nodded, "Oh yes, Mr. Fairy, I do! The fairy that came in it however…" His face twisted into a psychotic grin, "Disappeared…"

Navi gulped, "R-Red! Don't let them do this to me! I'm your friend, remember? We're allies!"

He smiled sadly, "Sorry, Navi, but we do much better without you."

"What?-!"

"Give me the bottle."

Tingle squealed with delight, "As you wish, Mr. Fairy."

"N-No! You cant! I'm an important character! You cant just write me off like some-"

"Oh, can it already." Blue grabbed her by her wings so she couldn't escape. "I've had just about enough of that annoying voice of yours."

"Release me!" she demanded. When that didn't work she resorted to threats. "I'm warning you! Once Link finds out what you've done you'll pay for this! Just you wait! Link will rescue me! He'll come! And when he does you'll be-"

"Yeah yeah… In ya go!" Blue shoved her into the bottle Green was holding with a grin.

Vio nodded, took the bottle, and handed it to Tingle. "Here. Take it and leave."

Tingle took the fairy with reverence. "Oh, Mr. Purple Fairy!" Vio's eye twitched. "You are most kind!"

Inside the bottle Navi was trying her best to escape but to no avail. That fairy's days were numbered.

"So… What are you going to do with Navi?" asked Red.

Tingle's eyes flashed, "What _aren't _I going to do with Navi?"

The Links shuddered. Being alone with Tingle was a fate worse than death but it was what had to be done. According to them, Navi had only been a slowed them down and would continue to be a burden in the future fight. Something they didn't want.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Green. "We're kind of busy and-"

"Oh, don't worry about me!" interrupted Tingle. "I shall take my leave." He bowed, "Thank you once again for this most humblest of gifts!"

"Anytime."

"In return I shall leave you with my special good luck words: Tingle Tingle Kooloo-Limpah!" With that he tucked the bottled Navi under his arm, summoned his balloon, and flew off into the distance.

Red waved good bye, a frown on his face, "You sure this is the right thing to do?"

Vio scoffed, "If this is right then Vaati is a saint."

"Look at it this way, Red. Now we can split Navi's share of the saving fee," grinned Blue.

"I guess…"

"Cheer up, Red. Navi had no business joining us in the first place. If anything, getting rid of Navi was the best thing we've done."

"How's that, Green?"

"We all worked together to get rid of her, didn't we?"

He smiled, "You're right! Wow…"

"So do you think we can maintain this team work?" asked Vio.

"Only if you can stop being so smug all the time," joked Blue.

"That depends…" He turned to face him, "Can you go an entire chapter without complaining?"

"Ha ha… Very funny…"

"So you guys ready?" asked Green getting down to business. "Once we do this there's no turning back."

"I'm in."

"That's what we came here to do."

"Bring it!"

"Okay then." Green nodded and faced the castle. "Lets do this!"

As the Links held up their corresponding gem a bright light enveloped them and the next thing they knew they were standing in a large empty room inside the castle. Empty except for one person. Dressed in purple and sporting a matching cap, the figure grinned, expecting their arrival.

The Links blinked and checked their surroundings.

"Did it work?"

Blue rolled his eyes, "Well duh! This _is _Hyrule Castle…"

"So the gems acted as a transportation device and not a dispelling device… Interesting…"

Green frowned and faced the stranger, "Hey, who's that?"

"Hm?" Blue looked him over, "Beats me… Maybe he's a mid-boss or something…"

Vaati glared at them, unbelieving, "_M-Mid-boss_?-!"

"I know!" exclaimed Red brightly. "He's an ally! He's here to help us defeat Vaati!"

"Where is Vaati anyway?" asked Vio.

Vaati couldn't take the stupidity any longer. He pointed to himself and yelled, "_I'm _Vaati, you morons!"

They stared at him blankly, "No you're not."

"What?"

Red stretched his arms out wide saying, "Vaati's this huge black and purple creature."

"And he has this one large eye!" added Green, pointing to his own.

Blue snickered, "Not to mention he's ugly."

Vaati glared daggers at Blue.

"Besides, Vaati doesn't have a human form." Vio paused. "At least, not that we know of…"

"You imbeciles!" Vaati clenched his fist annoyed, "Are you so blind that you cannot even see the villain you seek is standing before you at this very moment?-!"

Red leaned into Green, "I don't know… He sort of acts like Vaati…"

"That's because I _am _Vaati!"

"Prove it."

"Fine, you pathetic worms! Let us put an end to this foolishness so I can put that stubborn pig in his place and retrieve the Light Force once and for all! Say good bye!"

A tremendous wind had begun to blow about the room. The Links drew their swords in anticipation as Vaati's form began to change. He seemed to grow taller and more sinister in appearance. A single eye located on his body kept opening and closing…

Green gasped, "Oh wow… _That's _new…"

"He really _is _Vaati!"

"No dip, Sherlock!" Blue grit his teeth and faced the enemy. "How are we supposed to beat him?"

"Fools! There's no way you, with your inferior might, can ever defeat me!" gloated Vaati.

Vio grinned, "Wont know until we try!"

The four Links charged the wind mage only to be pushed back by a fiery attack. Vaati had summoned several fireballs which sailed through the room in different directions.

Blue hit the deck, just barely avoiding a fiery blast. "I thought he was a _wind _mage? What's up with the fireballs?-!"

"We'll just have to be extra careful," advised Green.

"Whoa!" Red jumped to his left to avoid a small object that had zoomed by. "What was that?-!"

Vio paused in mid charge to track the object. It appeared to be a small flying eyeball. There were two of them and they seemed to be orbiting around Vaati. "I think it's a weakness… Guys, go for the eyeballs!"

"Right!"

Blue hopped to his feet as an eyeball zoomed by. He ran after it and as it slowed down he attacked. He sliced through the eye, cutting it in half, as Green bisected the other. Vaati froze, stunned momentarily, and the giant eye opened.

"Now, guys!"

Red and Vio rushed forward to deliver the damage. Due to Vaati's stunned state, he was helpless to defend himself against their combined attacks. Right as Green and Blue were about to join in, the Wind Mage regained his senses and teleported to safety. This time not two but four hovering eyeballs appeared.

"Lets see if you can handle this!" Vaati raised his hands and as he did so the four eyes fired a laser beam aimed for the Links.

They scattered, not wanting to be hit.

"Heh, new trick, same strategy!" Green charged forward in an attempt to slice through an eye when Vaati teleported once more causing the eyes to move as well. "Darn!"

"Ah ha ha ha! You really didn't think I'd let you get away with that tactic twice, did you? Ha! There's no way you can- Aaah!"

Vio grinned. While Vaati had been busy listening to the sound of his own voice, Vio had shot down one of the four eyes with his bow. "Get the others, guys!"

"No!" yelled Vaati just as the Links fired.

All three remaining eyes fell leaving the Wind Mage exposed to their attacks. When he regained his senses he took measures to guard the eyes. A dark cloud had enveloped the eyes, shielding them from the Link's attacks.

"W-What the? My sword just bounces off!" Red turned to Green. "What now?"

He grit his teeth, "Well…"

Vio frowned in annoyance as he dodged an orb of darkness Vaati had fired at him. What it did he didn't know and he didn't want to find out either. "Sword doesn't work… Arrows are useless… We have to figure out a way to get rid of that darkne- Aah!"

Blue dodged out of the way as Vaati teleported again. "Watch yourself, Vio! Whoa!"

Vaati was being relentless in his attacks. If it wasn't a fireball it was the laser eye attack they would have to dodge. Plus it didn't help that every time they got close, the wind mage would teleport and resume attacking. Not like the Links could do any damage anyway what with the shield of darkness protecting the eyes.

"Green, what're we going to do?" asked Red worriedly. He stared at his burnt shield sadly. Red had tried to block the laser attack with it. Didn't work out so well.

"Um… Maybe we can blow the cloud away?"

Blue scoffed, "With what? My imaginary pinwheel? We'd have more luck bashing him in the face with our shields!"

"That's it!"

"Huh?"

"Blue, you're a genius!" Green faced Vaati determinedly. "Alright, here goes!"

Green sheathed his sword and held his shield with both hands. Moving it up and down, he created a gust of wind that slowly got rid of the darkness.

Vio's eyes went wide, "I don't believe it… Its actually working!"

"Way to go, Green!"

They now had a plan. While Green, Blue, and Vio worked to get rid of the clouds of darkness, Red would attack and destroy each eye. Once they were all gone the Links ganged up on Vaati, delivering hurtful blows.

The evil wind mage cursed out in pain as his magic failed him. "Damn you! Damn you Links! To think that I, Vaati, the most powerful sorcerer in the world could be defeated by the likes of you four…" He backed away from them breathing heavily. "Well I wont have it!"

Blue grinned, "Face it, Vaati, you're toast!"

Green raised his sword threateningly, "You've lost. Surrender now or we'll be forced to end this. Permanently."

"Come on, Vaati… Just give up." Red smiled, "Then we can be friends!"

"Friends…?" Vaati smirked, "Me? Become friends with you four? Don't make me laugh. I will destroy you and all others like you!"

Vio took a step back, "Here he comes!"

Summoning the dark power given to him by the magical wishing cap, Vaati used the dark force to transform himself into a giant winged demon. Several blackish balls surrounded the creature, their purpose unknown. A single red eye glared out at them from the demon's center.

Red smiled, "Hey, look! Vaati!"

Blue rolled his eyes.

"Fools! You cannot even fathom the amount of power I possess!" roared the now transformed Vaati. He slammed into the ground spreading multiple spiked projectiles in every direction. They landed and stuck to the floor where they remained as lethal obstacles.

"Whoa! _That _wasn't in the strategy guide!"

"Stay focused! Regardless of what he dishes out we must beat him!" yelled Green. He rushed forward sword first. "Take this!" His attack simply bounced off the spheres protecting Vaati.

"The hell? Alright, try this!" Taking a page from Vio's book, Blue tried the bow. His arrow made a direct hit on one of the orbs and it rotated turning blue. "Huh? Okay…"

"Hiyah!" Red fired an arrow of his own only this time the orb turned red with and eye on it.

"Take this!" Vio's orb also turned red.

"Well which one do we attack?"

"Lets find out!" Green took a moment to charge his bow then fired. Three arrows came out and hit Vaati's orbs. Two red. One blue. "Four red eyes. Four Links. I'd say we go for the eyes!"

"Aye aye, Captain!"

The four Links charged Vaati only to be stopped in their tracks. The boss had fired several electrical orbs in their direction. Caught off guard, the Links succumbed to the lightning attack. Several bolts of electricity coursed through their bodies rendering them incapable of defending themselves from Vaati's next attack. The fiend slammed into the ground once more creating multiple spiked projectiles all aimed for the Links. Unable to defend themselves, the Heroes took a direct hit.

Green was sent flying backwards where he luckily landed on Vio. "Y-You okay?"

Vio pushed him off, wincing slightly. "I've been better…"

"You guys okay?-!" called Red from the other side of the room. He was helping Blue to his feet.

"Yeah, round two?"

"Heh, I'm game. Lets go!"

Once again the Links charged. This time when Vaati attacked they were ready. As soon as he fired his lightning attack, the Links dodged only to reform and attack the four red orbs simultaneously. After a few hits, the orbs disappeared allowing them access to the boss. The four Links ganged up on the villain, attacking him from all sides.

Once Vaati recovered he hastily retreated, creating more orbs to protect himself with. His speed had also increased much to the Links' disappointment.

"Damn it!" Blue grit his teeth and knocked another arrow. "Hold still!"

"Ah crud…" Red had charged his bow, firing three arrows, but due to Vaati's enhanced speed only one of them had hit. And it was a blue orb at that.

Green let loose an arrow connecting with a red eyed orb. "Sweet!"

Vio paused to shoot only to have his attack denied. Vaati had fired off more electrical balls making him go on the defensive. Not giving them any chance to recover, Vaati followed up with another spiked assault. By now most of the battlefield was littered with these spikes making maneuvering difficult.

As Blue connected with two red orbs, Vaati sent a lightning attack his way. Looking left and right, the blue Link quickly realized that he was completely surrounded by spikes. He had no where to run.

"Blue!"

Blue shielded himself just as Red attacked with his Fire Rod. The fireball and the lightning orb collided in midair cancelling each other out. There was a huge explosion but thankfully no one was hurt.

"You okay, Blue?"

He turned to glare at him, "What the hell was _that _for?-!"

"I saved you!"

"You don't make fireballs go boom in your face!"

"But I-"

Blue sighed, smiling slightly, "Just remember that next time you go to save someone, kay?"

He grinned, "Will do!"

"I'm happy you two are having a 'bonding' moment," said Green, "but stay focused!"

"R-Right!"

Blue and Red quickly joined up with Vio and Green. While they had been conversing, Green had located the final red orb and it was time to end this. Vaati, too, could sense that the end was near. His attacks were more frenzied, trying anything and everything to stop them. In the end, however, his attacks would amount to nothing.

"You guys ready?" asked Green seriously.

Vio nodded, "I think its time we say good bye like our good friend suggested…"

"Yeah! And save Zelda!" added Red.

"Not to mention our saving fee…"

"Lets finish this!"

Taking Four Sword in hand, Green, Red, Vio, and Blue charged the evil wind mage. Their combined attacks cut through the orbs, slicing right through the villain himself. Vaati collapsed, his body changing back to that of his human form.

"H-How…? I cant…lose… I have the power of a god!" Vaati clenched his fists angrily as he glared up at the Links. "I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world… I am unstoppable!"

"You sure about that?" asked Green. "Because you look pretty stopped to me."

"D-Don't mock me…" He breathed heavily, exhausted from the fight. He knew any moment it would be over but he wouldn't accept it. He couldn't. "Just you wait… You may have defeated me now, but I'll be back… It may take me years or centuries even…but when I return, you shall be the first…to feel…my…wrath…"

Vaati, the wind mage, closed his eyes and spoke no more.

The Links of the Four Sword had won.

"We did it, guys!" cheered Red. "We beat Vaati!"

"Yeah, but the excitement sort of wears off after the second time…" said Green less enthused.

"Then simply think of that lovely saving fee we'll get for this," grinned Vio.

"That _is _a nice thought."

"So what about Ganon?" asked Blue.

The Links paused. They hadn't thought of that.

Green folded his arms, "I suppose we have to fight him too."

"But what about the other guys?" asked Red. "Weren't _they _in charge of killing Ganon?"

"And they _were _ahead of us…" mumbled Vio. "Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if they had already killed him."

"Say what?-! But if _they _kill Ganon and save the princess then _we _wont get our saving fee cuz _we _wont be the ones to save her!"

"We better hurry then."

The Links of the Four Sword made a mad dash to the stairs leading to the upward levels of the castle where Ganon would be. Just when they were about to ascend they stopped. Someone was coming down the stairs!

Two people, similar in appearance, had appeared. They were both wearing green and had similar traits. The only way to tell them apart was their hats. One looked normal. The other…not so…

The hat atop the first Link gave out a sigh, "I _told _you coming here would be a waste of time! But did you listen? No! You just had to-"

"Oh, shut up, will ya?" groaned its owner. "I admit it. You were right."

"That's right I was right!" squawked the hat proudly.

The second Link frowned, "Jeez, its worse than Zelda…"

Green grinned broadly as he recognized the two Links, "Minish! Tracks! What are _you _guys doing here?"

"Huh?"

"Oh… Its you guys…"

"Well what are _you _doing here?" asked Minish.

"As you can see, we just got through with beasting that wind mage," boasted Blue as he pointed out the battlefield.

"What?-!" squawked Ezlo in surprise. "My apprentice was here?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"We heard that Zelda was in trouble…again…" sighed Tracks. "No one told us the cause."

"So you came all this way to save her regardless of the danger?" Red grinned in admiration, "You're so noble!"

Tracks folded his arms and looked away, bored, "Not really… Minish here forced me to come."

"How did you enter the castle?" asked Vio. "There was a barrier and-"

"What barrier? We simply walked right through the front door," said Minish.

Vio frowned, "Then the seven _did _beat us here…"

"Seven? Oh! You mean those guys, Yeah… We were going to save Zelda ourselves but when we made it to Ganon's chamber those seven Links were already there," he explained. "We didn't want to intrude so we left. I mean, it was seven on one. I don't think they need our help. If anything, we'd just get in their way."

"I told them coming here was pointless," said Ezlo. "'By the time you get there someone else is sure to have saved her.' I said. But did they listen?"

"So Ganon is already defeated?" asked Green.

"Probably."

"Ah man!" yelled Blue. "Then we did all that for nothing!"

"At least we got rid of Vaati!" said Red brightly. "That's a plus!"

"I'll give you a plus…" he said darkly before chasing after him. "Come back here!"

Red laughed and gave him a raspberry, "You're too slow!"

"Why you!"

Vio sighed, ignoring them. "There's still something I don't get…"

"What's that?"

"The gems… Kaepora said they dispelled a barrier when all they did was teleport us to Vaati."

"Perhaps he simply got it mixed up?" guessed Ezlo. "He _is _old you know and people tend to get forgetful in their old age. Why, even I, the great sage Ezlo, am forgetful sometimes! For example, just the other day I was in the restroom and I had forgotten to bring a spare roll of toilet paper so instead I-"

"T.M.I."

Minish laughed, "So what are you guys going to do now?"

"Well… Vaati is defeated, the others have most likely beat Ganon by now, and Princess Zelda should be free already so…" He shrugged, "I don't know."

Tracks stretched, "Me? I'm out of here. I don't particularly care for Hyrule anyway…"

"Wha?"

"See ya…" Tracks waved good bye as he climbed down the steps and out of sight.

Blue paused, "What's _his _deal?"

Minish smiled apologetically, "He's not from Hyrule…"

"Kids these days…" grumbled Ezlo. "No respect…"

"You guys wanna go say hello to the others upstairs?" asked Red.

"And be laughed at for arriving late?" Vio folded his arms, "I'll pass."

"I know! You guys can come to _my _place!" offered Minish. "You must be tired after your journey…"

"You don't have any annoying fairies at you place, do you?" they asked.

"No, why?"

"We're in!"

The battle was won. Vaati was defeated. And although they never collected a saving fee, there was always next time. For now they were content to relax and enjoy themselves. They had just rid the world of a great evil and deserved at least a small break.

But there was still one more evil to contend with…**

* * *

There you have it! The FourSword story comes to a close. Yeah, Vaati is way longer a boss fight and I skipped blah blah blah but I didn't want to make another epically long chapter, lol. Hope you've enjoy- What am I saying! We still have one more chap to do!**

**Stay tuned for the epic, lol, conclusion of our story! **

**Till next Chap!**


	16. The End of Ganon

**Here it is, folks. The final chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Seven Sword Saga. Its been a fun ride, guys. Thanks for seeing this to its end. I apologize if its long, lol, but Ganon has a lot of forms… Enjoy!**

* * *

As the Links ascended the stairs which would take them to their final destination and their inevitable showdown with the evil Prince of Darkness they reflected on their journey and the steps that they had to make to get here. From getting lost in the forest and working together in the Water Temple to fighting the Dodongo in the Death Mountain Range. And then there was Young Links' capture and the appearance of Dark resulting in the Heroes splitting their forces to save the day. And now the Links had overcome a sinister trap set by Ganon. After all the trials and twisted turns their journey was about to draw to a close.

Ocarina opened the door leading into the boss chamber and walked in, the others following. Ganon, the evil king of darkness, was sitting on the throne waiting for them. A smirk crossed the fiend's face as he sized up the Heroes.

The Hero of Time with his young counterpart leading the group, the Hero of Labrynna and Holodrum on the right, the Hero of Winds to the left, the Twilit Hero in the middle, and the two older Heroes covering the back. Though there were seven of them they were still just Link. Nothing to worry about.

Ganon stood, ready to face them, "I'm glad you could make it," he said. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show at all…"

"_Well excuse _us for being so late! Now tell us where the Princess is!" demanded Brunette.

"She's safe… For now that is…"

"Why you dirty-"

"You should all be thanking me actually," he continued. "For, if it weren't for me, that pesky Wind Mage would have done her in long ago…"

"Like we'd ever thank _you_!" yelled Twilight. "You're the reason she was captured in the first place!"

"Of that, I am guilty." Ganondorf sighed, a smug look on his face, "But to think all seven of you would show… Heh, seven Triforces of Courage to choose from…"

"Like we'd ever hand it over to _you_, you big jerk!"

"Yeah! You're not courageous at all!" yelled Toony. "Instead of fighting us yourself you had all those other monsters try to take us out! You, Ganondorf, are a coward!"

Ganon glowered down at the small Link, "I'm fighting you now, aren't I?"

"Exactly, so enough talk." Seasons faced the boss seriously, "You want the Triforce of Courage don't you? Well come and take it. That is if you can…"

"Seasons…"

Ganon eyed him curiously, "I remember you… You're the brat who was so weak he had to rely on that irritating spin attack…"

"It was enough to beat you wasn't it?"

Knight smiled, "So, what do you say we put an end to this bothersome pest?"

"_P-Pest?-!"_

"Or do you prefer lowly cad? I think I can come up with a few more descriptions if you like but-"

"Enough!" Ganon held out his hand where a long sword appeared. He was through with words. It was time for action. "Though there may be seven of you, I still have the upper hand!" Grasping the sword, he turned and charged the Links head on.

"Holy crap!"

"Here he comes!"

As the Links turned to get out of the way there was one Link who stayed. Twilight quickly drew his sword and rushed forward to meet Ganon head on. Their two swords met in a power struggle to see who would get the upper hand.

"Go get 'em, Twilight!"

Twilight grit his teeth and stood his ground. There was no way he was going to let Ganon win. Little by little he worked to get the upper hand.

Suddenly Ganon let up causing Twilight to stumble forward. With one well placed kick, Ganondorf knocked the Hero off his feet and sent him flying backward.

"Twilight!" Young Link turned to face Ganon. "You'll pay for that!"

"S-Stay back!" Twilight had recovered from Ganon's blow and was getting to his feet, eager to settle the score. "I can handle this…"

"But-"

Ganondorf grinned, "Ah, let the boy fight… I'm sure he's just _itching _for a rematch…" He laughed, remembering when he had caught the Link off guard outside the gates of Hyrule Castle.

"S-Shut up!"

"Young Link, calm down. I got this." Twilight faced Ganon, ready for round two. "Take this!" He charged up his sword to use a jump strike which was easily dodged.

Brunette sighed and folded his arms, watching the fight. "What the hell? Why doesn't he use a Silver Arrow and finish him already?"

"You mean a Light Arrow," corrected Toony.

"No, _Silver _Arrow. Its what you use against Ganon."

"Really? I always thought you used the _Light _Arrow," said Ocarina. "At least, that's what Zelda told me…"

"I seem to recall using the Silver Arrows as well," mentioned Knight. "Although I cant remember who told me…"

"Perhaps-"

"Damn it!"

While the Links had been off in their own little world, Twilight had been busy dealing the hurt. He had successfully pushed Ganondorf back and had landed a blow to the demon's shoulder. Ganon had retreated to gain distance as he summoned an energy sphere. Once released, it flew towards its target: Twilight.

"I don't think so!"

With one well placed strike, Twilight successfully volleyed the sphere back. The sphere flew through the air where it finally connected with its creator. Ganon, shocked by the force, dropped his sword and fell to one knee.

"Alright, you did it!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…"

Ganon staggered to his feet, hurt but not spent. The demon still had some tricks up his sleeve… "You honestly think striking me with my own attack would be enough to end this fight?"

"Maaybe…"

"Fools! You'll have to do a lot better than _that _to defeat _me!_" He laughed as he contemplated on just how to kill them. "Yes, I believe _that _form will do…"

"Form? What does he mean, 'form'?" Toony looked around confused. "What's he talking about, guys?"

"Behold! My true form!" Ganondorf then began to change into the hideous beast he was. He grew pig-like in appearance with sharpened claws and two tusks. The whole thing was quite grotesque… "Now feast your eyes on my new power!"

As the Links prepared to battle, Ganon disappeared.

Ocarina blinked, "Uh… Where'd he go?"

Seasons frowned, "The hell… How are we supposed to 'feast our eyes' if we cant even see him?"

"Seriously…"

"Ack!" Young Link put his shield up just in time to avoid a fireball that had shot at him from out of nowhere. "What the- Knight! Look out!"

Knight quickly turned to see a fireball coming his way. Knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge in time, he quickly equipped the Magic Cape. His body became transparent and invisible causing the fireball to pass through him. He sighed, "That was a close one."

"I am _so _going to get one of those…" grinned Twilight.

As Ocarina dodged a fireball he was hit from behind by a second. It wasn't that painful, which was odd, but sure did it sting! "What is going on? Where is he?"

"He's invisible, stupid." answered Brunette. Out of all the Links only Brunette had remained calm after Ganon's disappearance and for a good reason too. He had been through this before.

"Invisible? But how- Ow!" Toony rubbed his stinging arm from where a fireball had hit him. "How do we beat him?"

"With the Lens of Truth?"

Brunette rolled his eyes, "There's no point in using that cheap trick when you can simply defeat Ganon like _this_."

The others watched as Brunette did…absolutely nothing. He just stood there doing nothing while occasionally dodging fireballs. Just when they were about to retort, something happened.

Suddenly, Ganon appeared. It was only for a second or two but Brunette was ready. He swung with his Magic Sword causing the beast to temporarily be stunned. Switching to his bow, Brunette quickly shot the demon with a Silver Arrow.

Once the hit had been made, Ganon staggered back. He wasn't expecting to be foiled so quickly. Summoning forth his dark powers he was able to manifest his weapon of choice: A long three pronged trident. It was with this weapon that he would destroy them.

Brunette took a step back, "T-That's new…"

Twilight gulped, "You're telling _me_…"

"This whole transformation thing is new to _me_," said Toony, still confused.

"Gwah ha ha ha ha! You may have been able to beat my other forms but you are no match for me now!"

Twirling his trident like a football cheerleader twirls a baton, Ganon summoned several fire keese to spread out and attack the Links. They dodged as was necessary but when the evil king actually threw his weapon, they weren't so lucky.

Young Link and Twilight, who had rushed forward to try and get in the first hit, got slammed with the trident head on. Both Links went sailing backward where they slammed into the far wall.

"You guys okay?-!" called Ocarina as he dodged another wave of fire keese. One of the bats had gone for his hat, singing it beyond repair.

"We're good…"

"Hiyah!"

"Take this!"

While Ganon was busy charging up his next attack, Brunette and Toony had charged up an attack of their own. Slashing with a double spin attack they easily delivered heavy damage. Undeterred, the great king fired another volley of keese. The unlikely duo backed off as Seasons and Ocarina charged in.

As soon as they went to attack, Ganon quickly teleported to safety.

"Ah c'mon! He can teleport too?"

Knight smiled, "Might as well get used to it…"

Young Link and Twilight, now back on their feet, dashed in to join the fray. Right when they got within reach of the boss, he teleported one more. "Crap!"

Brunette stood his ground, knowing Ganon would reappear soon. "Okay, when he materializes you and me gang bang him, got it, Toony?" He paused. "Toony?"

"Ah! Help me!"

Brunette sweat dropped. The small Link was currently being chased by a bunch of fire keese. Sighing, he quickly defeated them all.

"Stay focused you guys!" advised Ocarina. "We have to-"

Suddenly the lights went out, casting the Links in darkness.

"Alright, who forgot to pay the electric bill?"

"Aah!"

"Who was that?"

"Where are you guys?"

"Ocarina, where are- Ack!"

"Um, I think we should turn the lights back on…"

"This sucks…"

"Okay, who's the jerk who keeps stepping on my foot?"

Ganon laughed at their disorder, "You were doing well, to be sure, but how do you think you can fare against this technique of darkness? En garde!"

Knight grinned, "En garde, eh? Brunette! Use your Red Candle!"

"Who are you to order me arou-"

"Just do it!"

When Brunette used his Candle, the entire room lit up. Ganon, who was just about to attack him, became visible. Shielding his eyes against the light, the Prince of Darkness didn't see what was heading his way. Knight had brought out his bow and fired a Silver Arrow. His aim was true and Ganon recoiled, already hurting from the first Silver Arrow.

"Nice one, Knight!" cheered Ocarina.

"Naturally…"

"Enough!" roared Ganon thoroughly pissed. He was done playing around. It was time to get serious. Taking trident in hand, he quickly charged the Link closest to him.

Seasons was caught off guard as Ganon attacked him full force. Ganon slammed him with his weapon causing the Link to double over in pain before quickly twirling the trident to hit him on his side. Seasons was knocked sideways where he fell to the ground clutching his wounds.

"Seasons!" Ocarina ran to his fallen friend only to be knocked back by a series of fireballs that the boss had summoned. Unlike the previous fireballs he had used, these actually hurt. Ocarina was knocked off his feet where he landed near the far wall, unconscious.

Young Link gasped, "Ocarina!"

As soon as Young Link called out his name, Ganon turned to him, "There's one Hero of Time down… Time for the other…"

Young Link gulped and took a step back.

"Oh no you don't!" Twilight charged, sword first. "Die, you fiend!" He grinned as his attack connected, "Gotcha!"

Ganon simply grinned, "Child's play…"

Twilight gasped and his eyes widened, "No way…"

"Hmph." The evil demon backhanded Twilight out of the way and continued toward Young Link. "Now then, where were we?"

Taking out his bow, Young Link quickly fired a Light Arrow at the beast. It may not have done any damage but at least it blinded him. The young Hero quickly ran out of range and to Ocarina's side to see if he was okay.

"Yo, Pig face!" yelled Brunette. "Eat this!"

Both Brunette and Knight fired off Silver Arrows to try and weaken the dark lord. To the Links' horror, the arrows simply bounced off, effect less.

Knight slowly backed up, fear creeping into the heroic knight, "What manner of beast _is_ he?"

"Who cares? Run!"

"Leaving so soon?" grinned Ganon as he slammed his trident into the ground creating a shockwave that stunned the Links so they couldn't move. "But I'm just getting _started!"_ The evil king then summoned a giant fireball far larger than the rest. He eyed the Links, an amused smile on his face, deciding on his next victim.

The two Heroes of Time were together, with the older being injured. The younger one wouldn't leave the first so if he chose one of them it would be a two for one deal. He had the two older Links dead in his sights but that wouldn't be any fun. It was too easy. The young punk he had backhanded earlier had managed to make it to his friend who had fallen at the beginning of the fight. Both were injured. No chance for escape. Another two for one deal. But wait… Wasn't there a seventh Link? Ganon looked down. Glaring up at him was Toony.

"Stop hurting my friends!"

Ganondorf burst out laughing. This puny Link was actually standing up to him! "And what if I don't?"

Toony scowled up at the large beast. "This!" Charging up his sword, Toony prepared for his most powerful attack: The Great Spin.

The dark lord gasped, "No! Not a spin attack!"

Ganon quickly dissipated the giant fireball in preparation for his next attack. Seconds before Toony unleashed his Great Spin, the room turned blue. Toony released his attack only to have it backfire on him. Instead of charging forward, towards Ganon, he went backwards towards Knight and Brunette! The two Links, now able to move, immediately dove out of the way but instead of diving in opposite directions they ended up ramming into each other thus getting hit by Toony's attack.

Twilight glared at them, "What the hell are you guys doing?-!"

"I-I don't know…" Knight tried moving forward only to take a step backward. "I think Ganon reversed the room or- Aah!" Knight was knocked backwards as Ganon delivered a hurtful blow from his trident.

"Knight!" Brunette tried to run and assist his friend only to end up going the opposite direction. "What the hell is going on?-!"

"That's it!" Young Link stood to take on Ganon. "You're going down! This ends now!"

"Young Link, no!"

Young Link charged forward, but forward was backward so all he managed to do was run into the wall behind him.

"Told ya…" Twilight sighed. This fight wasn't going so well. If only there were some way to beat him…

"Twilight…"

He looked down at his friend, "Hey Seasons, back from the dead again?" He paused, his face going red. This was just like before. "I-I didn't do anything! I swear! I-"

"I don't care about that…"

"You don't?"

"Listen, you have to do the opposite of what you should do, got it?"

Multiple question marks appeared above his head, "Eh?"

Seasons groaned. Amateurs… "Look, go take care of Ocarina. I'll handle Ganon-"

"But you're injured!"

"So are you."

"But-"

"I'm the only one who has dealt with this before. I got this." Slowly he got to his feet. The wounds Ganon had given him hadn't fully healed yet, even with his Heart Ring Lv2. "I'll be fine. You handle Ocarina and for goddesses sake stop Young Link from running into that wall."

Twilight laughed despite their situation, "Alright, will do…" He stood and ran to the Heroes of Time. Or tried too…

"Go in the opposite direction!" yelled Seasons annoyed.

"Uh, right… Got it."

Seasons shook his head sadly as he left. "I swear these new Links are all soft…" He turned his attention to Ganon. "I think its time we ended this…" Equipping his Spin Ring, he charged Ganon by going backwards therefore he was actually going forward.

While Ganon was distracted with Brunette and Toony, Seasons snuck up from behind and used a double spin attack. The demon roared out in pain, the blue field disappearing. Finally the Links could maneuver normally again.

"Ah… Thank the goddesses!" Brunette let out a relieved sigh. "Back to normal…"

"Not yet…" cautioned Knight was he joined them. "We still have to take down that thing…"

"Use a spin attack!" ordered Seasons. "It's the only way!"

"One triple spin attack, come 'en at cha!"

All three Links plus Seasons charged up their swords. This was it. The final blow.

"Take this! Spin attack!"

One, three, four, five. Each spin attack was a direct hit. Plus it helped that Ganon was such a big target, he was hard to miss. The demon fell to his hands and knees, trying to recover from their latest assault.

"No!" he gasped, unable to believe it. "I cant be defeated… Not yet! I wont allow it!"

"And _we _wont allow you to win!" yelled Toony firmly. "You're going down! End of story!"

Brunette gave Toony a grin, "Nicely said… But you forgot how we're going to beat him to a bloody pulp first."

"Oh…" He cleared his throat, "You're going down cuz we're gunna beat ya to a bloody pulp! End of story!" Toony paused, "How was that?"

"We'll work on it…"

"You dare stand there and mock _me, _the Great King of Evil?-! Impudent fools..." Slowly Ganon stood. If it was even possible, the dark lord seemed to grow even taller. Two tridents were now held firmly in his hands, a newly formed tail flailing dangerously behind him. "All who dare ridicule my power deserve nothing but death!"

Ganon swung with his double tridents, first knocking out Brunette and Toony then Knight. His tail had whipped around wildly, hitting Seasons upside the head. Needless to say, he was out.

Twilight stared at this newfound beast wide eyed, "Oh man… That thing is huge!" He gulped, "I think I liked the other one better…"

"Ocarina! Ocarina, snap out of it!" cried Young Link desperately. "Wake up!"

Twilight eyed them worriedly, "I don't think he's going to-"

"Yes, he will! I know he will!" Young Link punched Ocarina in the face, "Wake up, you lazy bastard!"

"Stop that!" Twilight pulled him away before he could do anymore damage. "Listen, we have to take out Ganon, now, before its too late!"

"But…" Young Link stared at the ground. "I cant…"

"What do you mean, you cant?-! You're a Link, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but… Ocarina's the one who killed Ganon, not me…"

Twilight couldn't believe it. One day he wants all the credit for killing Ganon, now its all on Ocarina's shoulders? What the hell? "Listen to me… I don't care if Ganon was killed by Ocarina or a ballerina. All that matters is you and me, defeating Ganon, got it? I need you on this one… Link, please…"

He nodded. It didn't matter who did what. They were all Link. What mattered was protecting those who couldn't themselves and defeating those who threatened those individuals. He was done complaining about a past that wasn't his. It was time to start fighting for the future so when he looked back he could be proud of a past that was his.

Seeing the grin on Young Link's face, Twilight sighed. He had gotten through. "So, ready to serve up this pig?"

"Heh, nah… Lets just bleed him dry till the demons take him."

"Good idea."

The two Links stood to face the dark lord Ganondorf. Sure it was two on one but no one fights fair these days anyway.

Ganon laughed, "So the punk and the runt think they can take me… How amusing…"

"You wanna laugh?-!" yelled Young Link. "Well laugh at this!" Firing a Light Arrow from his bow, the young hero was successful in stunning the beast. "Twilight, now! Attack the tail!"

"You got it!" He dashed forward while the beast was stunned and rolled between his legs to get behind him. He swiftly turned, bringing up his sword in the process.

Ganon howled with pain and quickly turned to trample the one who had attacked.

Twilight dodge rolled out of the way just in time to avoid it. "Heh, I lied. I like this Ganon a lot more. Though he _is _uglier…"

"_U-Ugly?-! _How dare you!" The boss swung with his tridents, missed, and roared in pain as Young Link attacked his weak spot. "Sly brat! Rah!"

Young Link ducked as Ganon attacked with one of his tridents. With the other he fended off Twilight, protecting his weak spot. The two Links were a good team to be sure, but not quite good enough…

As Young Link switched to his bow, Ganon unexpectedly threw his trident at him. The Link went to dodge only to end up caught in Ganondorf's grasp.

"Young Link!"

"Don't move!" ordered Ganon. "Or I'll crush the life out of this puny runt!" the prince of Darkness tightened his grip to show he meant business.

"You coward!" yelled twilight angrily. "Let him go!"

"No."

Ganon swung with his other trident to try to catch the Link off guard. Twilight dodged easily but Ganon was expecting this. He grinned as he arched his tail around, catching Twilight off guard. The young hero was slammed into the ground as he took a direct hit.

"Now stay there while I have fun with our little friend here." Ganondorf sneered down at Twilight before turning to face Young Link. "Now what game should we play today?"

Young Link glared at him, "Put me down, now!"

"Put me down, now?" repeated Ganon with a grin. "I love that game!" yelled Ganon as he slammed Young Link into the ground. The young hero let out a sharp exclamation of pain before Ganon returned him to his grasp. "That was fun… Any more suggestions?"

Twilight slowly turned to face Ganon and Young Link. That last blow Ganon had given him had hurt like hell. It felt like every muscle in his body was aching. But as bad as he felt, Young Link had it worse. Twilight cringed as his young friend's screams pierced the room. What had happened? Where had they gone wrong? Seasons, Toony, Knight, Brunette, Ocarina, and now him. Had it all been for nothing?

"And now, my young friend, its time we ended this…"

Young Link winced as he lifted his head to stare at his enemy. This is it, he thought. After all the journeys, adventures, this is how it would all end. Here. In this room. His friends beaten and bruised. No one to save them. He started to cry as he realized his helplessness. No, it cant end like this. They were so close! If only Ocarina hadn't… "Damn you, Ocarina, you stupid jerk! Get off your lazy ass and help us!"

Ganondorf laughed at his pitiable situation, "Help you? Even now, on the verge of death, you still cling to hope of a rescue? How pathetic… Allow me to rid you of such fanciful notions such as hope. Hope does not exist!" With that he began to squeeze tighter, trying to crush the life out of the small hero.

Just when he was about to pass out, Young Link thought he heard a voice. It sounded sort of familiar. Almost like-

"Ganondorf!"

Young Link gasped, "Ocarina!"

"_What?-!"_

Ocarina was back in action. He quickly fired off a Light Arrow to stun the beast who released Young Link. Ocarina ran forward and caught him as he fell. "You alright?"

He smiled at him weakly then quickly glared, "Do I _look _alright to you, you stupid lazy jerk?-!"

Ocarina laughed, "You sure _sound _alright…"

"Yeah well…" He paused as he noticed his situation. "Hey! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Okay."

"Jeez, what took you so long?" asked Young Link annoyed.

"I was having a nice dream."

"About what?"

He grinned.

"Never mind…"

"So, need help?" asked Ocarina with a grin.

"What, _now _you want to help?"

"You're not going to let me live this one down, are you?"

"Nope!" he grinned. "Goes right up there with 'lose sword at final battle' and 'gives Triforce to enemy'!"

"Quit ignoring me!" yelled Ganon finally.

"Shut up!" Both Links fired a Light Arrow which stunned him once again.

"So what I miss?" asked Ocarina as if nothing had happened.

"Mm… Not much really…"

"Welp, lets get this over with…"

"Agreed."

The two Heroes of Time faced Ganon, ready to finish this battle once and for all.

Twilight closed his eyes and relaxed. Young Link was safe; Ocarina was back. They would win now for sure. All that remained was for him to stay here and- No! He couldn't pass out yet. There was still work to do. Regrettably, he pushed his sore body to stand. Ganon wasn't the only fiend lurking inside the castle. Dark Link was still out there and it would take all of them to bring that dark being down. Someone had to take care of the others and since Young Link and Ocarina were busy…

"Get him, now!" yelled Young Link as he stunned the beast with yet another Light Arrow.

Ocarina rolled past the demon and use a quick spin attack. As the creature turned to face him, Ocarina fired his own Light Arrow, thus making Young Link do the attacking. It was a good strategy and one that was working. Both heroes were working together to smite the enemy and it wasnt long before their hard work paid off.

Ganon collapsed, spent. He had no other forms to change into, no more tricks to pull. The evil king of darkness was done.

"We did it!" cheered Young Link ecstatic. He jumped up, giving Ocarina a high five. "Yes!"

He grinned, "Couldn't have done it without ya."

Young Link blushed slightly, "Yeah well… You were pretty good yourself…"

"Oh gag."

The two heroes turned to find the rest of the Links standing behind them. Thanks to Twilight each Link was now healed and ready to go. Which was a good thing for Ganon still had one more card to play. Emerging from the shadows was Dark Link.

"Damn! And to think I thought this fight was over…" Brunette groaned. "Now we have to deal with _this _guy…"

"Damn…you…" breathed Ganondorf as he tried to remain conscious. He glared up at his dark creation, full of malice, "Where have…you been?-!"

He glared back, "Around."

"Well don't just stand there. Kill them!"

Dark Link glanced over at the Heroes who drew their swords, ready for a second battle. A small smirk crossed his face as he turned back to Ganon. "I'm sorry, but a pathetic creation such as myself can amount to nothing."

"What are you-"

"That _is _what you said, correct?" A dark malicious grin spread across his face. "Well, let me show you just what this 'pathetic creation' can do…"

The evil lord's eyes widened as he realized that his creation had turned on him, "No… _No!"_

"Now die." Dark Link raised his hand emitting a powerful dark force that completely engulfed the demon.

Ganondorf, the great king of evil, had been destroyed.

Dark Link then turned his attention to the seven Links who stared at him completely dumbfounded.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?"

"He just beasted Ganon!"

"No way…"

"_I _wanted to kill him!"

"Way to go, Dark Link! I mean, uh…"

"So that's how it is…"

"Hmph," Ocarina held his sword steady, ready for one final showdown. "I always knew it would come down to this…"

Dark eyed the sword with disinterest, "You can put that toy away. I'm not here to fight…"

"Like hell!"

Dark shrugged, "Fine then, do what you want. I care not." He turned to leave.

"Wait… You're leaving?" asked Young Link confused.

"Ganon is dead," he said simply. "I have no business here."

The Links exchanged confused looks, "But…what about _us?_ Don't you want to kill us?"

Dark Link turned to face them, "And what would that accomplish? Other than ridding the world of your stupidity?" he added with a grin.

"But you- And Ganon- The dark side-" Ocarina sighed, "Okay, now I'm confused…"

"What else is new?" Coming to the conclusion that the Links would not let him leave unless they received some answers Dark said, "I killed Ganon because it was necessary."

Young Link grinned, "I _knew _it! You're actually on _our _side, aren't you?"

He glared at his happiness, "I'm on no one's side."

"Seriously," said Brunette, "That guys nothing but trouble. Just think about it! Why would he help us?"

"But… Back in the forest you had the perfect opportunity to take me out but you didn't." Young Link stared at Dark Link. "You took me to face Majora so I could collect the next item to dispel the barrier. You _knew _I would be able to destroy it and escape."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," started Knight, "but you were the one who saved us from the Twilight Realm, weren't you?"

Dark folded his arms and looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Knight smiled, "Oh, I think you do…"

"Hold up…" Seasons eyed Dark suspiciously, "If its true that you've been on our side all along, helping us retrieve our items and saving us from the Twilight Realm, then why did you attack me in the Dark Tower in Labrynna?"

"Yeah! And in the Great Palace!"

"Not to mention the Water Temple…"

Dark Link sighed. Must he explain everything to these morons? "I wasn't the one who attacked you in the Dark Tower nor did I attack _you _in the Great Palace."

"What?"

"What you fought, Seasons, was only a cheap imitation conjured by the sorceress Veran. The same could be said of the Dark Link you faced, Brunette." Turning to Ocarina he said, "You are the only one who has fought the _real _me, but at the same time it wasn't me. I was being controlled by Ganondorf to do his bidding and to kill you. Not that I didn't enjoy bashing your face in…" he added with a grin. "I was created by Ganon to serve Ganon."

"But if all you say is true," said Twilight, "then why didn't you kill us when he ordered you to?"

"By that time you had weakened him to the point where he couldn't control _me _and maintain his own stability at the same time," he explained. "I simply waited for the most opportune moment to strike."

"Wait a minute…" Toony gasped, "You planned this whole thing from the beginning! You _used _us!"

"Your point?"

Brunette threw his hands up in the air exasperated, "Gah! I cant believe this!"

"So you set up this elaborate plan to gain your freedom from Ganon by having us weaken him for you so you could kill him," concluded Knight. "Clever…"

"If all you wanted was to gain your freedom then why did you capture Young Link?" asked Twilight angrily. "You had no reason to-"

"I did that because apparently you people think saving the world means taking a pleasant vacation."

"Meaning…?"

"I think he means we were going too slow…" whispered Toony.

"Well _excuse _me for being slow!"

"So where's Zelda?" asked Ocarina. "You better not have hurt her or-"

"Please, your precious princess is safe. I made sure to release her earlier."

Knight smiled, "How thoughtful of you…"

"And Vaati? Where is he?"

"I'm pretty sure that mage has already been destroyed by now…"

"Destroyed? Destroyed by who?"

"Its not important." He sighed, tired with all the questions. "I think I'll be leaving now. Since Ganon's control over me is gone, I no longer have any reason to associate with you any longer…" Once again Dark Link turned to leave.

"Wait! You're not being controlled by Ganondorf anymore, right?" asked Ocarina. "Why don't you stay?"

Dark Link stopped in his tracks, "What?"

The others looked at him like he was crazy, "Have you gone insane?-!"

"That's Dark Link!" yelled Brunette. "_Dark Link!_ Evil villain supreme!"

"Not anymore…" Ocarina smiled, "What do you say, Dark? You may have been controlled by evil but you're still one of us."

Dark hesitated, "But I-"

"He's right," said a familiar voice from behind them.

The Links turned around and grinned as they recognized who the voice belonged to, "Zelda!"

The Princess of Hyrule smiled at her warm welcome and faced Dark Link with the same smile. "You may have been created by evil but you have overcome that darkness. Freeing me is proof of that. Please, wont you stay?"

He gazed at the other Links, a strange expression on his face, "You don't need me here."

"That's not true! We may all be Link," said Ocarina, "but we're all different. Each one of us is unique and brings their own skills and traits to the mix. Take Toony here… Sure he's weird and kind of annoying-"

"And gets in the way…"

"And is short…"

"But he's not bad," finished Ocarina.

Brunette grinned, "He's fast and a great swordsman… Always thinking of others first… But that's to be expected. He's a Link after all…"

Toony beamed up at Brunette who gave him a wink. He was alright in his book.

Ocarina motioned toward Twilight, "And Twilight here… Sure he's new but he's proven that all that means is _we, _not him, have a lot to learn. Heh, he's probably the most advanced sword fighter amongst us and… I'd be honored to learn from him…"

Twilight gave him a thumbs up which Ocarina gladly returned.

"And you cant call me an outsider anymore," said Seasons. "Thanks to your little scheme, I've been all over Hyrule and I got to say it's a pretty nice place. I could show you around sometime, that is, if you feel like sticking around."

Young Link grinned, "And don't worry. We don't have a self proclaimed 'leader' who steals all the shots. We simply work together as a team, right?"

Ocarina nodded, "Right."

Everyone turned to Knight to hear what he had to say.

He simply smiled saying, "Whether you choose to remain here with us or to go your own separate way, the decision is yours to make. You are not bound by Ganon any longer. You are free to make your own choices from now on."

"So what do you say?"

Dark Link frowned in annoyance, "If I agree, will you stop saying corny things?"

The Links looked at each other, unsure of how to answer.

"Then its settle!" Zelda clapped her hands together happily. "Dark Link, I would be honored if you were to attend my party…"

He sighed, "Fine, whatever…"

"Alright!"

And so, the adventures of Knight, Brunette, Toony, Twilight, Ocarina, Seasons, and Young Link drew to a close. The Links had learned that only by working together could they overcome their trials and defeat the mighty dark lord Ganon. And now that the great evil was vanquished, the Links had a party to get to. Only this time, they were bringing a friend…

The End

* * *

**Omg… Its actually over… Wow… Heh, welp, hope you've enjoyed! But is this really the end of the story for our fav heroes? For now, yes. But as more news surfaces on the newest hero, Sky, lol, get it? Skyward Sword-Sky? I crack myself up… Who knows? But one thing I can promise you: Tho the main story is over I have a one shot planned in the near future. Stay Tuned!**

**Special Thank:**

**First goes to Zelda Dungeon for its awesome useless knowledge. You are loved.  
****Second to Nintendo. I don't think I have to say why… ^.^  
****Of course the thanks goes to the reviewers! ^.^**

**FoxPilot: Your criticisms were well listened to and you were always on the dot when it came to plot twists! Congrats!  
****MidnaHytwilian: Always a pleasure! Your reviews always cracked me up.  
****YokoKiara: …lol… Saw this coming, didn't you? ^.^**

**Everyone else is loved and you all get cookies! But only these three get Kratos' special recipe cuz they earned it.  
****Once again, hope you've enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

**(Btw: Skyward Sword is the title of the newest Zelda for Wii. Joy to E3, ppl!)**

**See ya! **

**UPDATE! SEVEN SWORDS SEQUEL! Look it up if you want more Seven Sword Action!**

**Till then!**


End file.
